


SOUL MEETS BODY

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Drug Addiction, Family, First Love, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John, Omega Verse, Recreational Drug Use, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a sixteen year old Omega living on the street, trying to stay out of trouble, Sherlock is an 18 year old Alpha that is the embodiment of trouble. At first Sherlock couldnt see past John's gender and naivete, and John couldnt see past Sherlock's superiority complex. Heat suppressant suppliers are being murdered by a mysterious mob boss, Omegas living on the street are being hunted. When John goes missing Sherlock will stop at nothing to get his Omega back. John swore if he was ever taken that he would rather die before being sold into the sex trade. Will Sherlock find him in time?<br/>AU omegaverse slash of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE STARS

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk not Beta'd. so don't be surprised as usual.

**CHAPTER 1.  Night and Day**

Sherlock felt someone holding him up pulling him to his feet, the young Alpha ignored the nagging alarm that he felt numb. His senses all were so anesthetized, and the lights of his mind palace had shut off, all of them. The world was finally blissfully silent; then the male voice started to push through the dark.

It was urgent, Sherlock wondered who the voice belonged to, and why it sounded so desperate. He opened his eyes blinking back the heavy shades of night, the stars above him were bright like diamonds like balls of gas and flames all ghosts of their former selves.

Stars were dead; he remembered reading somewhere that star light took millions of years to reach the earth that by the time the light did the stars were long since burnt out. Candles snuffed in the dark and cold of space. Well how depressing, maybe he should delete that, along with the rest of the solar system. However the mind palace was quite dark, it wouldn’t be exactly easy to find where this useless piece of information had been stored.

He couldn’t smell anything, somehow this wasn’t too disturbing, he was sure he’d found a dark alleyway to collapse in. Garbage would reek; yes it would make him smell reasonably unpleasant as well. This for no reason made Sherlock giggle to himself, he watched his breath making smoke rings, funny was he on fire?

**_“Hey! Come on what’s so funny? Keep your eyes open.”_ **

There it was again that voice, the one that was causing him to stay awake, when all the Alpha wished to do was sleep. He tried to close his eyes but the urgency of this stranger was louder and more intense.

**_“Stay with me! You idiot! What did you take?”_** Sherlock blinked his gray eyes sharpening their focus; a small round face blurred and hovered over him. The faceless person-Alpha? Omega? Maybe a Beta? Sherlock couldn’t tell his nose wasn’t working those pills were rather efficient, as promised. Usually pills didn’t take affect fast enough and then by the time they did the drug had burned through him too quickly. These, pills these wonderful pills made everything so much more pleasant. Curious.

**_“Idiot.”_** The stranger who had eyes bright like the stars, glowing like blue fire as if holding whole galaxies within their depths. Shiny so bright and beautiful, Sherlock was sure he hadn’t seen anything so exquisite in his entire eighteen years.

Cool hands were on his fevered skin, pulling him up to stand, ordering him to his feet. Odd, Sherlock’s body was complying and they were moving. The stranger a male, a young teenage male, gender unknown at this point. He heard this male talking as if to a wounded animal, well that was hilarious.

They were moving together, or dancing, the teenager was smaller than Sherlock, still he was sturdy like a rock, his hands kept touching Sherlock’s neck, the Alpha caught his hand once sniffing the wrist.

He had no scent, what kind of pills had Sherlock allowed himself to take? It dulled everything, his senses were almost completely shut off.

Except his skin, except where this stranger touched him, or when the young man spoke.

**_“You’re okay. “_** The voice pushed into the darkness, and Sherlock realized his eyes were closed.

**_“Drink.”_** Came the order and Sherlock opened his mouth allowing the cool liquid to enter from the plastic water bottle.

**_“Sleep.”_** The voice allowed and Sherlock didn’t reply he only complied. Interesting he wasn’t always so submissive, he should be terrified by this idea but again the fear barely danced at the edges of his wondering thoughts.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock woke sometime before the sun had time to push completely through the boarded up windows of whatever dingy place he’d found himself in. He wondered at the dreamless sleep he’d had, and the fact his mouth wasn’t as dry as it normally was after such a bender. He took in his surroundings, trying to recall how he’d made it to the strange place, not his usual dwelling. He felt something shift against him, he was in a sitting position so it wasn’t difficult to see what exactly or rather who was laying next to him.

Pushing the orange shock blanket from him, he sniffed the air cautiously; catching the scent of several different people, too strong to be Betas but not the sharp sour of another Alpha. Interesting it was illegal to alter one’s scent. The bigger question was why? The only gender that would have a reason would be Omegas; it made sense living on the streets could be dangerous for such weak creatures.

The small figure curled up in an uncomfortable ball, barley balancing on the edge of the horribly uncomfortable couch, let out a slight whimper in his sleep.

Yes it had to be an Omega; there was no reason to hide a Beta’s scent. Sherlock had flashes of stars and dancing. He rolled his eyes trying to sort through the rubbish of those memories; drugs had a way of altering reality.

Still he didn’t stop himself from pulling the orange blanket back from the blond head, examining the young face beneath. Committing it to memory, he could see the boy was maybe sixteen or seventeen he was too small for an Alpha, which only confirmed his Omega theory. Clean hands, a clean face the boy was using a back pack as a pillow his arms wrapped around it, obviously this carried everything the Omega possessed in the world.  Pathetic.

 Sherlock hated weak creatures, had no use for Omegas even if this one had taken it upon himself to bring him here, for god knows what reason. Sherlock needed a fix he felt the familiar itch and removed himself from the place near the strange young kid.

He started to pull himself away from the Omega only to startle the teenager awake. This resulted in the boy jumping up with a jerk, the Omega’s wide blue eyes were terrified and confused. The blond landed with a thud on the cold dusty floor. His hand shot to his back pocket and he was up on his converse clad feet backing away .

“I’m the one who should be taking the defensive, it’s you who brought me here for whatever reason-“ Sherlock rolled his eyes, standing up he straightened his ruffled clothes.

“Yeah, well-“ the blond Omega  was trying to calm his breathing, he clutched at the pepper spray now behind his back. “I didn’t have a choice. I couldn’t leave you to freeze out in the alley. So. Good you’re alright. There’s the door.” The teenager swallowed moving to drag his backpack to him.

“If you’re waiting for a thank you-“ Sherlock growled.

“No-one would be nice, but probably too much to expect from you. “

“Then why did you help me?” Sherlock stepped closer, wanting to read the teenagers expression better, the stench of fear was nauseating, didn’t these creatures know how to feel anything else?

“Don’t come any closer.” The Omega warned.

“Or what?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You’ll mace me? Predictable. Dull. Just answer the question.” The Alpha snapped irritably. “Did my brother offer you money? Is he trying to lure me into some kind of lewd tryst with you? Hardly my type.  It’s almost insulting I don’t go for ordinary idiots. And I loath Omegas.“

Sherlock caught the Omega’s flinch at the cruel words, however  a spark of anger flashed in the blue eyes, like a gathering storm. “Well who said I was an Omega? And -and you aren’t some great catch yourself you rude arsehole. I don’t know who your brother is but I feel sorry for the guy. Keeping tabs on you must be a pain in the ass, you selfish bastard.”

That was unexpected, Sherlock expected the boy to back down, but instead the blond with the powder blue eyes took a step forward meeting Sherlock’s glare with a cold one of his own.

“Omega is all over your hidden scent, who else would try to hide themselves with scent repressors? Nice try idiot. “

“Oh, so says the Alpha Mr. All High and Mighty himself, that almost froze to death in an alley. You know what; I was just trying to be a good person. Something you obviously know nothing about. While we are on the point not that it will get through to you, have you ever thought about what your dyeing would do to your family? Your brother, that you admit would go through some kind of trouble to **_‘set you up’_** as you put it so eloquently, he obviously cares about your well being and you could give a rats-“ The Omega halted his outburst and instead sighed heavily, shaking his head, his voice lowered. “You know what never mind.”

“Here.” The blond teen held out the half empty water bottle obviously Sherlock had been drinking from it throughout the night, “Keep hydrated and this is all I have for paracetamol. Should help with the headache. “

“Was it your brother that died of an over dose?” The Alpha narrowed his eyes not taking the water or the pills.

“No.” The short Omega snapped, walking forward, he pressed the bottle into the tall Alpha’s bony chest forcefully took the Sherlock’s left hand and slapped the pills into them. Sherlock stood in shock, the Omega had dared touch him. Not that he minded, it was rare for these naturally skittish creatures to do anything but cower in an Alpha’s presence. Well most the idiots he had met. “My sister.” The blond Omega sighed in resignation.

“ There’s always something.” Sherlock sneered. “Do you have a name Doctor?” the Alpha barked at the retreating teens back.

The Omega turned and gave another exasperated sigh, “John. My name is John.”

“St. John, how fitting.” Sherlock couldn’t help the retort, he was irritated and in need of another fix. Perhaps Mycroft had hired the Omega, there was no other reason for this little lecture. Why would an ordinary person care?

“Don’t call me that.” The blond snapped, “It’s just John. Just John.”  The Omega reached the rickety old door slamming it behind him; this caused Sherlock a moment to realize the Omega was gone.

John, the name rolled off his tongue too quickly, it was common rightly so, as was the faint scent of honey and soap. 


	2. HANDS

_**CHAPTER 2. HANDS** _

 

John didn’t expect to see the pompous ungrateful asshole Alpha, and that was all good by him.  He’d spent the week avoiding the abandoned house, knowing that the other homeless Omegas were still a bit pissed at him for bringing an Alpha to the den. John decided to stay the night at the Church Shelter, after all he still had his scent suppressors, and his heat wasn’t for another fourteen days. The Alphas that slept at the shelter didn’t pay him any mind John made sure he slept close to the nearest exit.

Father Alfred secretly handed out Heat and Scent Supps, illegally of course but John gratefully accepted it was better than the alternative, even if he had to attend a lecture on safe sex and just saying no to drugs. This way was safer than finding a dealer on the streets, if an Omega found the wrong dealer they could find themselves locked in an Omega brothel force fed drugs to keep them high and compliant.

John’s sister Harry explained to him the horrid details of what could happen to Omegas especially young ones. Once John had hit the age where his heat cycle started his older sister had taken him somewhere safe and locked him away with water for three days. She kept doing this until she could get her hands on heat suppressors, she was old enough to buy them legally at the clinic.

However after she died John had no way to get some without asking his father and his father denied him the **_luxury_** as he put it. It was good that John found Father Alfred before his heat started again.

John wasn’t dumb he knew to keep himself from the shadier parts of town.  After all his father lived on the shadier part of town, he owned a small pub and what went on downstairs in the basements was far more dubious. Harry had always warned John to steer clear of the basement, and if their father ever asked him to follow him down or to retrieve something to leave home immediately and never look back.

A week after Harry died father had woken John in the middle of the night and told him to head down to the basement and bring up some whiskey bottles for a patron. This was the same week that John was dreading his heat was near, so he waited for his father to leave his room and then dressed quickly put everything in his backpack he could fit and climbed out the window of his upstairs bedroom. He never went back after that, and that had been a year ago.

“Oi Watson! We’re headed out to a party you should come.” John pulled out of his musings, glancing up at his friend Dylan. The Omega was an Orphan just like he was, hiding on the streets until they were old enough to be considered adults by the state registers. “Watson? You alright mate you’re looking a bit pale there.” The other boy stepped closer leaving the group of friends behind. John shook his head, gripping the garbage bags moving towards the alley’s skip. His shift was almost over and he wanted something warm to eat and to just plunk down on a somewhat comfortable cot and sleep.

“Johnny boy?” Dylan was lifting the skip’s lid for his friend. The dark haired Omega frowned puffing on his cigarette and offering it to John.

“No thanks Dylan. I’m just ready to head to the shelter. You know how quick it’s lights out there.”

“Yeah, I heard you brought an Alpha back to the den. Got Nigel all steamed said the place reeks even after four days. So what were you doing?” Dylan’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively and John ducked his head.

“Nothing like that you pervert. I was just trying to help someone out.”

“You’ll get yourself into some trouble there Watson doing that. Caring about others is a bad habit on the streets. Could get you caught up or worse, pregnant. Especially when dealing with Alphas, you know how pushy they can be.” Dylan tossed his cigarette blowing out the last bit of smoke. The dark haired sixteen year old shoved his hands into his red flannel’s pockets.

“Yeah. Well I wont make that mistake again. Anyway he was harmless. So who are the new guys you’re hanging out with?” John asked tossing the two heavy bags into the skip, he motioned to the group of rough looking boys wearing similar clothing, just over sized black hoodies or plaid flannels.

“Just some new mates I met recently on my exploits. Oi guys this is Johnny boy, John this is Raz, Billy, and Michael. “ Each boy raised a hand or just gave a quick nod of their heads uninterested.

John thought they all looked a bit ruff, but he didn’t say anything it wasn’t his place and Dylan was smart enough to know what he was doing.

“See you Johnny boy! “ John stood in front of the corner store watching the group cross the street talking and cursing loudly.

He turned to go back inside and collided with one of the costumers making their way out. “Excuse me.” John nearly fell back, strong hands steadied him.

“It’s alright. There kid.” John stiffened when one of the steadying hands moved from his shoulder to cup his chin. “You sure you’re even old enough to work here?” John cringed at the calloused thumb that was caressing his cheek, the hands smelled of Metal and sulfur, maybe like a match or gunpowder. He pulled away from the squeezing grip glaring up at the gold eyes that seemed to size him up like one would a piece of beef.

“I’m sixteen.” John hated how he instinctively took a step back and lowered his eyes. This man was closer to twenty-five then twenty, tall and blond, his hair was cropped short like a soldiers, and he wore a pair of beige cargo pants.

 John knew he guessed right, because the stranger was wearing a pair of dog tags around his neck, he was a soldier or an ex one perhaps. The green t-shirt he wore seemed to thin for the cold weather, several scars and tattoos lined the Alpha’s arms. He was an Alpha, the scent rolled off of him in strong waves. Metal, sulfur, and cigarettes.

“Hey, no need to get so defensive kid, if you’re ever looking for a bit more money I’m sure we could use someone like you as a **_‘stock boy’_** my boss is opening a club, you could help keep our shelves stocked and with that face maybe more.”

John moved to step around the offered business card, “Take the card kid don’t be rude.” The blond growled, John felt his heart start to pound when the stranger leaned in closer “I know what you are. Strange how your scent isn’t so strong but I can still smell you. Tell me kid have you ever-“

“Out!” Thankfully the store owner was pushing past the blond, Mr. Sangha was holding a teenager by the back of his dark coat. “You made a mess you drunk bastard! Not in my store!” The swaying young man in the dark coat didn’t reply he only tried to pull away with a growl.  John was looking from the blond stranger to his boss thankful for the interruption.

“Ah! St. John ! The good Doctor!” As if the night couldn’t get any worse that baritone voice belonged to the drug addict that had occupied John’s thoughts most of the week.

“Watson! You know this idiot?” His boss snapped irritably.

“No.” John shook his head glaring at the swaying Alpha, catching him before he fell on his perfect smug face.

“Yes.” The curly haired teen countered.

“You’re off shift anyway, take him home looks like he’s had enough. And he better not come around here anymore!”

“But sir-“ John tried to argue as quick cool fingers were untying his apron strings and pulling the white cloth from around his neck flinging it at Mr. Sangha.

“Come along John.” John was being led away, and he tried once more to argue to pull his arm free but the taller kid had a stronger hold on him.

“I have to get my backpack and hey! Where the hell are we going?” John tried to dig his heels into the cement when the taller and surprisingly strong Alpha pushed him into a darkened alley slamming him against the hard brick wall.The Omega was aware of the fact that this Alpha wasnt drunk at all, in fact he was very sober.

“Do shut up John. I’m doing you a favor.” A hand clamped over John’s mouth and the tall lean body pushed into him, John’s hand went for his mace but he was pinned to the wall.

“Don’t flatter yourself idiot, I’m not feeling you up. Just stay still.” The Alpha’s eyes were dark and his voice breathless Blue eyes studied the perfect cupid's bow lips, they were so close that if John leaned in they would kiss the top of the Omega's wrinkled forehead.

And those intense gray eyes burrow into his blue, the Omega tried to calm his breathing but the fear refused to reside, the overpowering scent of cigarettes and spice assaulted his senses, then there was something else. The cold night breeze brought him the scent of sulfur and metal. The panic was there, suffocating and John didn’t know what happened next but he found a cold hand gripping the back of his neck forcing him to crouch down and take slow breaths.

“He’s gone.” The bored tone was somewhat calming.

“He was following us?” John managed. “Why?” The sudden fear that his father had found him and sent some lackey out to bring him back entered his thoughts.

“Not us. **_You._** Do you know him?” Dark gray eyes narrowed on the Omega starting to shakily stand.

“No, he. I just bumped into him today like a minute before you got tossed out of the store.”

“It was a distraction. I’ve been following the idiot all day no luck. Could be a dead end or could be something else.”  John leaned against the brick of the alley wall, the cold air felt good on his warm cheeks and skin.

“Who are you?” John watched the stranger take out a wallet most certainly belonging to the soldier and a brand new pack of cigarettes. “Did you pick his pockets?”

“You ask the dullest questions. Yes John I picked his pockets don’t be boring. And I thought I gave you my name.”

“No, you haven’t.” John snapped his nerves reaching an end.

“Oh, well it’s Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.” The Alpha was leaving the alley now, pulling out a cell and texting someone.

“Wait-“ John tried to catch up, this Alpha was wearing something else today, a heavy bellstaff coat, and the pompous git had on a black suit underneath. A far cry from the baggy clothes John had seen Sherlock in. And what kind of name was Sherlock?

“Yes, yes, you’re welcome. No need to sing my praises and make things uncomfortable.” Sherlock waved John off dismissively.

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?” John hurried to maneuver himself in front of the Alpha. The irritating git wasn’t even looking up from his mobile. “Not that I don’t appreciate what you did, because I do. I would like a better explanation.”

“No.” Came the simple infuriating reply.

“What?”

“John I hate to repeat myself.”

“I give up! Absolutely give up!” John shook his head and started down the street away from this mad bastard.

“Where are you going? I don’t think it’s a good idea to head back just yet.” It was Sherlock’s turn to try and catch up with the younger kid.

“Yeah well go fuck yourself. I’m getting my back pack. Besides the guy went the other way. Stay out of trouble Mr. Sherlock Holmes.” John took the opportunity to dismissively wave off the taller teen.


	3. Mouths

John managed to make it back to the shelter he found an open cot and fell asleep, somewhere around midnight he was torn from sleep by a heavy hand clamping down over his mouth at the same time shaking him awake. He swung wildly with his fists on  instinct, and the  terror burned through him.

“Oi Watson! Calm down! It’s just me.” A low whisper close to his ear.

“Dylan!” John growled loudly, his whole body trembling. The room erupted in hissing _**SSSSH!** _ Or **_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**

“I need your ugh help.” Dylan put a finger to his lips motioning for John to follow him, several eyes were glaring at the two making their way out of the room. 

John stood outside the building knowing he wouldn’t be admitted back in, the cold night air was biting at his cheeks.

“What the hell Dylan this better be good!” John pulled his back pack on zipping up his thin black jacket.

“It’s Raz. He’s got this friend-and I kinda said you could help.” Dylan looked nervous.

“What’s happened?” John asked.

“You have your first aid kit right?”

John only nodded, as Dylan started pulling him down the street.

“Well Raz’s friend cant go to the hospital for some reason. None of my business, well I remembered last summer how you fixed me up real good and-“

“Yeah that was barely a couple stitches Dylan, I’m not a doctor, and I don’t have a lot of supplies. How bad is it?”

“Just come on. At least have a look.”

John didn’t know what to expect as he was pulled half dragged towards an abandoned old warehouse. He stiffened at looked at his friend, the smell of Alpha was everywhere, almost overpowering.

“It’s alright, you took your supps right?” Dylan started to light a cigarette, John nodded. “Well they don’t know what I am and they don’t need to know. Just be cool Johnny.” John took a deep breath and entered through a side entrance the glow of a barrel fire didn’t help with the doomed feeling John was having.

Several bigger teenagers were standing around warming their hands, beer bottles scattered along the floor. Dylan just pushed John forward until they found another group around a barrel.

“That was quick D.”  Raz offered John a cigarette. “Glad you made it kid. D here said you could maybe clean up my friend.”

“I can try.” John sighed turning down the cigarette.

“Well come on then. This way.” Raz motioned for John to follow him to another room, “My friend has a way of finding trouble. He refused to go to the hospital, insisted on doing some blow so now he’s a bit more out of it. I saw his arm it looks bad. D said you know how to sew. He showed me his scar, nice work nice work.”

John didn’t reply he only nervously glanced around the room, keeping himself close to the door, his mace squeezed tightly in his hands.

“Don’t be nervous kid, no one here is going to hurt you. We’re all friends. “ Raz patted John on the back causing him to jump. “Right D?”

“Don’t mind  him Raz he’s just naturally jumpy. And a bit cranky when he’s woken up from a dead sleep.” Dylan gave John a firm shove into the room.

John ignored the two conversing, something else caught him off guard, a hard scent one he knew all too well.

“Seriously?” John moved towards a figure slouched on an abandoned couch, the tweed material was stained brown at one time John could see it had been orange. The light was dim but he knew who it was without pushing the slumped head back.  “You again.” John groaned throwing his bag down he dug out his first aid kit. The smell of blood was almost overpowering when Raz pulled his friends heavy coat off.

“Shit.” John  squinted in the dim light, Raz held a flashlight over the two. John could see the pale young man was unconscious, from drugs or blood loss he couldn’t say. “What happened?”

“Don’t know found him this way.” Raz replied “You know him?”

John didn’t answer instead he checked Sherlock’s pulse, it was steady if not a bit accelerated due to the cocaine. John shook his head, he took the injured arm unwrapped the black kerchief someone had tied around the wound.

“It’s not so bad.” John realized he was holding his breath he now released. “It’s deep but I can clean and sew it up. No problem, lets just hope he stays still. However there could still be a high chance of infection he’ll need to go to a doctor-“

“Yeah, I’ll tell him. He wont listen damn nutter. But I’ll tell him.” Raz glared down at his friend and John started to clean the deep cut that ran along the addic's forearm from just below his elbow nearly to his wrist.

John knew it was from a knife, a knife slashing, he’d seen enough cuts like this always intentional. He didn’t need to sew the whole thing just the deepest part, the rest he could wrap and wrap he did, applying generous amounts of cleansing ointment.

John sat on the floor with Dylan and nodded off listening to his friend talking to Raz as if the two had known each other forever. He thought Raz smelled of paint and gum. John woke up to find himself alone in the room a pair of intense gray eyes were studying him.

“Yeah, déjà vu.” John stretched yawning; he tried to scoot away from the crouching figure.

“Siggy! You’re awake and alive.” Raz handed the dark haired Alpha a cigarette.

“Why is he here?” Sherlock growled snatching the lit cigarette from his friend.

"Woah, I didnt know-" Raz's eyes were wide and his hands came up in a defensive manner.

John rolled his eyes, “That’s my cue to exit. Nice meeting you. Where’s Dylan?” John looked around. Raz only shrugged, “I don’t know he took off sometime before dawn said he had business.” John shook his head pulling his backpack up his shoulders.  He wondered why Dylan would be in such a hurry to go and without him.

John could hear Raz and Sherlock arguing, the Omega rolled his eyes. “That guy seriously doesn’t know how to say thanks.” He grumbled making his way down the narrow corridor.

“Hello there. You lost?” John came up short when a tall  kid wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a misfits shirt blocked his way to the exit. “You’re cute.”

“Not interested.” John took a step back wondering if there was another way out from where he came.

“Want a beer?” the greasy haired Alpha asked.

“It’s barely six am.”  John shook his head taking another step back.

“How about something else-“ The Alpha’s voice dropped lower almost a dangerous growl. John wondered if his suppressor had worn off, was his scent strong? All he could smell was Dylan-

John swore to himself of course his friend left earlier he must of realized his scent was coming through. Fuck, and now it was all over John and this idiot was responding to it.

“Listen-“ John tried his back pocket for his mace finding it empty. He swore again backing up into a hard wall he almost fell over except a pair of arms circled him and an angry growl echoed down the hall.

“Move.” The aggressive challenge was there in that word, the arms tightened around John and the Omega realized the Alpha was ordering the other.

“Ah, Siggs. You always get the cute ones. Fine, fine. I was just playing.” The Alpha in the misfits tshirt backed away instantly. John felt a nudge forward and he found it difficult to walk with a pair of strong arms wrapped around  his shoulders. He managed to make it outside taking in a deep breath.

“You idiot. You shouldn’t be here.” Sherlock snapped pushing John up against the building. "What were you thinking? Is this some kind of game?"

John didn’t reply he was shaking in response to the situation he felt like running but his legs weren’t exactly compliant at the moment. His hands came up immediately pressed against Sherlock's chest, he tried to fight the urge to lean forward to put his head there, bury it under the Alpha's chin to accept the warmth and security offered. The Omega knew it was an illusion of security, biology was demanding he play submissive to this predator, however common sense was warning him nagging him to snap out of it.  John jerked his bowed head back, not wanting to be weak.

Except the eyes on him narrowed, dilated "Did he touch you?" the demanding question caused John to flinch, he didn't dare meet the gray eyes again, he only manged to shake his head. "Did he?" The Alpha's question was filled with anger, hands were tilting John's head back, examining his face, arctic cold grey blue eyes once more scrapped over John's pale face.

John's own powder blue eyes focused on the perfect curve of the cupid's bow mouth just inches from his own. The young Omega couldn't form coherent thought, instinct screamed at him to comply. His whole body responded to the Alpha's scent, allowed it to intoxicate and invade the oxygen in his lungs. John was paralyzed with unfamiliar want, then that dark head of curls tilted forward and the Omega submitted to the heated hungry flesh overtaking his expecting lips.

John had never been kissed before, not on the mouth, he didnt know how to react at first, instead he parted his lips gasp from the foreign sensation. Taking it as an invitation Sherlock's tongue flicked out and rolled over the novice's teeth, dipped in sliding and caressing. A bolt of hot electricity shot through the younger teen, causing him to moan. His knees weekend when the kiss deepened his body on it's own accord pressing against the solid figure trapping and holding him. And then just as quickly the kiss ended leaving John panting and holding to Sherlock's coat for balance.

John felt a rush of heat building in his stomach, blue eyes searched the cool gray for answers, or reasoning. 

"What?" Sherlock snapped breaking from the questions in those powder blue eyes. He glared over at Raz who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I was-ugh-" Raz tried to find his words, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Making sure everything was alright. I yelled at Kyle for you. You know he was just joking around. Didnt realize-"

John's own thoughts were returning and realized he was still leaning into the Alpha, he released Sherlock's coat as if burned. Mortified at his wantonness a shaky hand to his swollen lips, he could still taste the warm wet tongue, could still feel the heat and thickness, all of it was confusing.

Sherlock was now arguing with Raz, John took the opportunity to give in to instinct and run. He managed to to turn around and even made it a few short steps before a strong hand caught him easily by the back of his neck pining him back against the wall. "We aren't done yet Doctor." 

John swallowed and looked pleadingly to Raz, the other Alpha only averted his eyes with a wince. "Come on Siggs, how about a beer?"

"Piss off Raz. We're through. Tell Kyle to watch his back." John could see the dark haired Alpha was uneasy but at the same time unwilling to challenge the taller teen for an unknown kid that could possibly be a Beta or an Omega he did smell off, like Dylan had. Then again this was Dylan's friend, and Raz felt caught between what social edict dictated in the hierarchy of things. John felt for the teen and gave a weak smile or reassurance, he broke eye contact. Trying to ease the tension, Raz accepted this reluctantly and shook his head backing away slowly. Sherlock only turned on John and pulled him by the collar of his jacket away from the building and Raz. 

 


	4. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive for the lack of action im trying to do some character building...trying to set up for whats to come.

_**CHAPTER. 4. WORDS** _

After several blocks of silence and John struggling to keep up with the Alpha’s long strides, John had enough.

“Oi! Let go! Where are we going now?” The Omega demanded trying to pull free of the tight hold around his collar.

Sherlock halted his expression dark and confused,  as if just realizing he was still there. “Going home.” Was the quick growled response.

This caused John to put all his weight into his heels refusing to go any further, “This isn’t the prehistoric ages you cant just force yourself on me and then drag me back to your cave. Let go!” John tried to pull free.

The grip on his neck only tightened, “John don’t be an idiot. This is an Alpha dominated neighborhood. You reek, although the scent isn’t yours it’s adding to the underlining scent. It’s curious maybe it belongs to your idiotic companion who so chivalrously left you to the wolves. I also deduced very easily that you were at a shelter meaning you can’t go back to your den, the one you took me to. The obvious reason being you went against the unspoken rules and brought an Alpha into Omega deemed safe territory. You obviously have no urge to return home due to the fact you have an alcoholic father who probably beat you.  Seeing how it’s still fairly early morning you haven’t the necessary rest you require to function,  you cant go home, you cant go to the pathetic den and the shelter doors are closed for another three hours. So that leaves you with no other alternative but to return with me to my house where you can either take the couch or the guest bedroom. Maybe a shower to get the stink of that poorly covered up scent off of you.” Sherlock stepped closer now his mouth turning into a hungry grin. “And we both know I didn’t force anything.”

John had stopped struggling in the middle of that long winded speech, how did the Alpha guess all that? And did he ever take a breath? Why was he looking at John with that hungry expression? Was this a joke? He was teasing John? If so why was John wanted to lean forward to be closer? To take in the delicious aroma? Still he guessed everything correctly, but how?

“Amazing.” John  whispered. This caught Sherlock off guard, his face frowned he released John and took a step back as if burned.

“What?”

“That was amazing. Brilliant. How did you guess all that?”

“I don’t guess I deduce. Most people don’t observe they only see.-“

“Wow.” John shook his head adjusting his back pack. “That’s just wow.”

“You mean that?” Sherlock asked sounding suspicious.

“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s not what people normally say.”

“What do people normally say?” John followed behind Sherlock now at a less forced pace.

“Piss off.” John laughed at the easy reply from the taller teen.

“I could see why. But most people are idiots anyway.” John shrugged. Then Sherlock lifted his hand a taxi sliding up to the curve the two climbed inside.

“So that cut on your arm? It was a knife.” John kept his voice low in case the cabbie was listening.

“Why ask if you already know?”

“What happened?” John ignored the Alpha’s sudden avoidance of the question.

“Our friend Moran sent his two lackeys to retrieve his wallet.”

“Moran? Is that what that creeps name was?” John shivered then his eyes went wide examining the teen next to him, not seeing any other damage.

“Oh god, what happened?”

Sherlock shrugged again taking out his mobile he punched the screen, “Unfortunately he got his wallet back I acquired this little cut. Nothing more.”

“It could have been worse, and speaking of cuts, you should have that looked over. I mean by a professional.”  The Alpha continued to ignore John.“Sherlock that can turn into a serious infection by the end of the week.”

“I trust your skill. That’s why you will stay with me the week, just to be sure I don’t die.” Sherlock’s cool reply caught John off guard and the confident bastard was still texting.

 John could see the stubborn set in the dark haired teens jaw and knew there was no talking sense into him, this was frustrating. Didn’t Sherlock have family that could keep an eye on that. Infection was a serious thing, the Alpha could be fine today and wake with a high fever tomorrow. And did he just say John was staying with him the week? Why did this news make the blonds heart skip a beat excitedly? He had to look away and ask the stupid question, he needed answers, needed to be sure this wasn’t a joke. Because clearly it was.

“So, we are going to your house?” John felt his cheeks warm, god what was wrong with him why was he acting like a kid with a school girl crush?

“I’ve already said.” Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically and turned in his seat to face John, stuffing his mobile into his pocket. “John, you have questions. Alright fine. Go.” Sherlock rolled his eyes once more, trying to appear as if he were listening.

“Why were you snogging me?” John didn’t mean that to be the first question he tried to keep his face devoid of emotion but he knew he was bright red.

“To prove a point.” Again with that damn tone of voice that said _'duh'_

“What point?” John felt his mouth go dry, this was a game. The Alpha was obviously just showing off his dominance. Fucking Alphas, so irritatingly overwhelming and smug! John glared out the window expecting no reply and at that point not wanting one.

“This was a bad idea.” John sighed to his reflection in the window, and when they

pulled up to a driveway in a more posh side of town he repeated it again to himself. “This is a really bad idea.”  The large steel gates opened and John frowned feeling apprehensive and trapped.

“My brother is paranoid about security John no need to worry . This isn’t some ploy to get you in my house. Really you Omegas have nothing else on your mind. Not all Alphas are so smitten to your scents that we would do anything to get you back to our lairs. You Omegas are so dull and narrow minded.”

John bit his tongue wanting to reply in like, his anger subsided when he saw the house.

“This is-I mean. Are you, rich?” John sputtered glancing around at the large estate.

“John don’t be dull.” Sherlock sighed getting out of the cab he didn’t bother to pay instead he motioned for John to follow him.

The blond followed nervously feeling like a stray and in his ratty clothes he probably looked the part.

The small Omega felt so exhausted that when Sherlock showed him a room with a bathroom he debated on sleeping on the bed first but decided against it due to the layer of filth that most likely covered him.

 “Don’t think too much into it John. If you’re entertaining the thought that I may have anything akin to feelings for you you’re just fooling yourself. I’m allowing you this one time pass for the services rendered. Rest assured John I don’t do Omegas, nor do I particularly care for or have much hope for the gender.”

“Well that said I don’t do addicts. Especially smug, over confident selfish ones. Thanks for the helping hand. This will make us even.” John shrugged shaking his head when the Alpha turned and left slamming the door behind him.


	5. RETURN

Sherlock paused outside of the room John was using; the Omega had asked a valid question. He had no reason to bring John here, no one came here. Hell Sherlock liked to avoid the place as much as possible himself. Still when Kyle had cornered John, and then that idiot Raz was standing and eying John curiously Sherlock found himself acting before thinking.

As for the kiss, Sherlock had no other explanation, he simply wanted to and so he did. John didn’t seem to mind; in fact he was a bit enthusiastic judging by the way he reacted. He obviously was a novice but it could be fun showing him how to properly kiss among other things. It was not as if he wasn’t aesthetically pleasing, in fact John Watson had a boyish face that gave the illusion of innocence. Sherlock thought on this, contemplating the way John had allowed Sherlock to take control of the kiss perhaps John was still innocent.

No, there was no such thing, especially in those on the streets, he was well aware of how some Omegas made their way. Sherlock didn’t judge them for it; after all he used whatever assets available to obtain whatever his goal. It was human biology, survival instincts and all that.

 Why would John have been any different?  That Dylan kid was obviously no stranger to tricks; perhaps John was a novice at kissing because it was a rare exchange when it came to business.

The Alpha wondered why this thought bothered him, for some reason he needed and wanted more data. Not that he was interested in the Omega, he wasn’t lying when he told John he loathed Omegas. Sherlock found them useless and anyone willing to be any Alpha’s captive trophy wasn’t worth the air they breathed.

Sherlock was bored and John could be less than boring, still those blue eyes were undisguised, there was a mystery to John that needed unlocking.

The dark haired Alpha continued back to his room in need of a shower himself, he examined the bandage, it was carefully wrapped. Raz had said D or Dylan whatever the fool went by, had bragged about knowing John. He said John was pretty good at fixing up a friend. For a fee, when Sherlock had asked just what the fee was Raz shrugged he said the little Omega hadn’t asked for one and D had disappeared while everyone slept. Interesting.

Sherlock glanced at the time, he had been in his mind palace drawing up all the data he had on Raz, Dylan and what little he had gathered on John.

The sun was close to setting, he had been wondering the halls of his mind far longer than he thought. With a heavy sigh he made his way to the guest room just down the hall, he didn’t knock out of habit. Sherlock pushed the door open expecting to find the Omega had fled instead he found a still sleeping John. The room carried the Omega’s soft sent of soap and honey. The young teen’s back pack was emptied out near the foot of the bed. Sherlock could see several books and two more sets of jeans. John had changed into clean clothes from the look of it, the last set.

The books were on advanced subjects this caused Sherlock to pause, there was chemistry and biology. The sleeping form let out a small whimper, Sherlock had heard this sound the first time he’d awoken next to John and the second time this morning this sound had brought Sherlock out of his dreamless sleep. Nearing the bed he could see John’s pinched expression.

The Omega was wearing a long sleeved blue and white shirt, jeans and he’d even kept his converse on. Perhaps in case he had to make a quick escape.

“Harry!” John sat up looking around the room his blue eyes flew to Sherlock’s and the blond almost toppled off the bed. “Sherlock? You scared the hell out of me.”  Shaky hands ran rubbing his temples he looked back at the Alpha. “Sorry. I think I overslept.” He winced glancing at the amount of sun shinning through the window shades.

“I came  to see if you were hungry?” John nodded his stomach growling, he hadn’t had anything to eat since the bowl of hot soup at the shelter yesterday.

“Yeah, but I should go it’s already pretty late.” Sherlock ignored John’s protests and held open the bedroom door. “We’ll come on John. I’m sure the chef will be thrilled that someone eats around here.”

**_~0~_ **

John reluctantly agreed to stay but no longer than a week, John hated the idea of becoming used to something that wasn’t his to be used to. A home, food and nice people to talk to and a friend it was all too good to be true.

 Mrs. Hudson the Beta housekeeper was always so excited when John sat at the table with Sherlock to eat.  She was a kind old woman that liked to pet John’s head when she spoke and always offered him tea and extra biscuits when he returned home from school.

Sherlock had explained to her that John’s parents were away for the week and he felt it his duty as a friend to have him over. John didn’t know how much Mrs. Hudson believed but she never asked questions.

The thin Omega hadn’t eaten so much in his life, breakfast, lunch and dinner. John ate gratefully picking his plate clean every chance he had,  Sherlock was the opposite and Mrs. Hudson had to threaten to have Sherlock’s brother have a ‘talk’ when he refused.

John recoiled at the thought thinking the older Holmes must be cruel in some way seeing how Sherlock reacted so negatively to the very mention of his name.

The young Omega was glad that the older Holmes was away on business therefore wouldn’t be home for another week.

John continued to work at the store and Sherlock would show up around closing to walk him back to _the Big house._ That’s what John referred to it as, and during the day Sherlock would sulk when John left for school it was a routine John felt himself grow fond of, he felt as if he belonged somewhere even if it were for just two more days.

“It’s useless you know.” Sherlock sprawled on his back across John’s bed flipping through one of the blond's textbooks.

“Yeah, I think you’re the only to think so.” John took his suppressor and Sherlock made a face.

“Those barely help.” The Alpha pointed out.

“Yeah, well I’ll take whatever help I can get. Why aren’t you in UNI?” John grabbed his book out of Sherlock’s hands.

“Tried it, people are dull, and the professors were all idiots.” Sherlock sat up annoyed that John had taken the book from him.

 “Should have known. Anyway I have to go I’m running late. Before I go let me see the stitches.” John stuffed the book in his bag.

Sherlock obediently held up his forearm and John examined it, the Omega looked for any signs of drug use and found no new puncture marks. He felt relief in this but wondered if the Alpha was using a different way to get high.

“Not your concern.” Sherlock stated coolly. John hated how Sherlock read his thoughts.

 “You should have someone look at it.” The Omega ignored the statement.

“I did. _You,_ just now _._ ” again with an eye roll.“John I’m bored! You cant leave today, Lestrade doesn’t have anything new for me. “ Sherlock stomped his feet following John out of the room.

“Well you aren’t going to school with me you tried that two days ago and almost got me suspended. For correcting my teacher!”

“She was wrong.”

“In the middle of a lecture!” Sherlock shrugged and John shook his head.  “Anyway, I’ll be late. You just need to find something constructive to do with your time. Something not involving drugs or fire.”

John felt a hard tug on his forearm and nearly fell backwards off balance. “I bet I can think of something for us to do together, something equally stimulating and fun.” It was amazing how deceptively strong Sherlock was, the thin Alpha didnt look like much but he held the blond captive easily, pressing  his body into to John's agressivly.

The Omega took a deep steadying breath, his eyes on Sherlock’s mouth, the Alpha hadn’t tried to kiss him since the warehouse, John had been able to forget about it, well almost. Then the gray eyes were dark with want and John wondered how an Alpha could go from hot to cold so quickly. It took everything in the small Omega to duck away from the kiss that descended on him, then squirming out of the hold, his heart pounding in his throat.

“Late for school. Why don’t you go have a wank instead.” The Alpha stood watching John make a hasty escape, scowling he went in search for something to alleviate his boredom.

Hours later, Sherlock was texting his dealer when he heard the door to John’s room shut softly. The Dark haired Alpha made a face, when did the room become Johns? And who was in there? Did John decide to skip after all, perhaps they could think of something to do. Sherlock was on his feet, he had been entertaining the idea of sex with John all week.

“John?” Sherlock pushed open the door without knocking, he never knocked anyway. Why start now? John had his back to Sherlock and had just escaped into the small connected bathroom.

“Sherlock? Don’t you knock.” John’s voice sounded off, Sherlock could tell even through the door of the bathroom, he made out the sound of running water.

Sherlock glanced around the room; John’s backpack wasn’t in its usual place. There was mud on the carpet John had kicked off his shoes, Sherlock could see they were mud caked, and was that a bit of blood on the toe? They were scuffed he knocked on the bathroom door after trying the handle it was locked.

“John, I’ll kick it in. You know I will.” Sherlock readied to do just that when John opened the door.

“Yeah, I know you will.” John had his head down, the Omega had tried to wash his face clean, mud still clung to pieces of his hair and under his chin.

The sixteen year old held a tissue to his nose, and Sherlock could see a bruise forming high on the blond’s cheek as well as the split lip. John’s black jacket was missing and he had hastily changed his shirt into the blue and white long sleeved t shirt. His brown jumper from this morning was tossed near the bin covered in blood and ripped.

“Who?” Sherlock demanded darkly.

“It doesn’t matter.” John shrugged then winced, Sherlock could see bruises on John’s neck he reached for the Omega’s arm but John jumped back as if burned. “Stop. It doesn’t matter.” Sherlock could hear the slight tremble it was panic.

“John what happened?” The Alpha demanded to know, he was towering over the Omega, trying to emphasize authority.

The Omega held the tissue to his nose tilting his head back and pinching the bridge. His hands were shaking, Sherlock could see John was trembling. The blonds back pack and coat were no where to be seen, his jeans were ripped at the knees.

“Someone started a rumor I was an Omega.”

“You are.” Sherlock grabbed a hand towel soaking it with cold water to apply to John’s bruised cheek.

“I know but I keep my scent hidden.” Sherlock snorted and John sighed. “Well its hidden to the normal everyday ignorant Alpha who doesn’t have your super senses. Someone knows or said something because as soon as I arrived at school  people were looking at me and whispering. The school I attend isn’t exactly Omega friendly but I go because I need the advanced courses offered so I have a better chance at a scholarship when I graduate. It started with a couple neanderthals shoving me in the halls, when I got to my first period class they’d written something on my desk.” John shook his head.

“What did they write?” Sherlock scowled at the damage to John’s face.

“It doesn’t matter. It was childish and immature. Anyway I knew the secret was out.  I thought it best to take the day off but it seems Gareth and-“ John didn’t want to mention names it was annoying to think of the smirking Alphas and what they tried to do. “his merry little band of idiots. They just chased me through the courtyard. I tripped and fell.” The last part was half true. They’d chased John through the courtyard barking like dogs, idiots and they’d managed to catch up to him he’d been shoved into a skip near the cafeteria’s delivery entrance. John hated to remember the words they’d said, what they wanted, the pinching hands, he’d fought and even got a few punches in but there were too many. He was pressed into the mud, one against five isn’t exactly fair. They’d ripped his back pack from him and his jacket. Gareth had even worked John’s  belt off. John caught his breath and shuttered, it was fortunate the cafeteria lady had chosen that moment to come out for a cigarette. She'd yelled at the group and John took the opportunity to flee. Suddenly Sherlock was kneeling in front of John, the Omega wondered when he’d sat down on the bed, or where the Ice pack he held to eye came from.

“John, Mrs. Hudson wants a look at your face, she has ointment for the cuts.” Sherlock's voice was even and calm as if talking to a wounded animal, well that was embarrassing.

“Its not worth the fuss-“John tried to sound convincing.

Mrs. Hudson’s expression halted any more protests. She tenderly tilted John’s head back let me see young man, she tsked making a comment about boys and fighting. John just allowed her to have her way knowing better than to object, besides it felt nice to be taken care of.

He wondered where Sherlock had gone, when Mrs. Hudson left him with a sandwich and some hot tea with orders to rest he realized the usually talkative Alpha was gone. Sherlock  must have been bored with his injuries Sherlock hated weakness, this made John feel even more pitiful self loathing. He forced himself to eat at least half of the sandwich and drank the tea. It did make him feel better, tea was a luxury that John would surely miss, he felt his eyes heavy and he dozed.

Mycroft had returned early from Germany, after receiving an update from Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock had a friend staying the week was a bit disturbing. The last friend turned out to be a dealer, one that stole all the silverware.

Mycroft didn’t wait when he entered the house, Mrs. Hudson was informing him that his brother was out but the guest was asleep in the guest room. The older Holmes went directly to the room. Right away he sensed an Omega, frowning he opened the door causing the young boy who had indeed been sleeping to jump up and look around widely. A quick glance was all Mycroft needed to see that this _“friend”_ was homeless and indeed an Omega. Recently in a fight, also a bad sign, his brother purposely found these people to irritate and scandalize Mycroft. Well _**not again**_. The British Government scowled, **_not again._**


	6. PACK

Sherlock felt his heart ready to explode out of his chest it was beating so hard. He’d forgotten his coat and the cool mid afternoon air didn’t help to calm his anger. He rolled up the sleeves of his purple shirt, glancing at the white bandgae over his stitches only added to his rage. 

John had been attacked at school, how dare those idiots. They’d taken his back pack and they’d tried worse.  John wasn’t telling Sherlock the full story, Sherlock wasn’t slow he knew what the intentions of those idiots had been.

* * *

 

“Hey Siggs! It’s freezing out where’s your coat?” Raz called out crossing the street shoving a spray can into his backpack. Sherlock didn’t reply, nor did he show any sign of hearing his friend. “Alright cool.” Raz used to his friend’s eccentricities only tried to keep up sensing something was going on.

“Where’s that kid that you’ve been hanging with?” The Tagger looked behind his friend as if expecting the blond to be hiding somewhere near by.

“Home.” Siggy snapped.

“Right, the two of you have a domestic?” Mike snickered; this brought the Alpha up short he glared at the younger boy.

‘Woah, calm down there Siggs, have a light.” Raz pulled his cigarette pack out hoping to defer the dark haired Alpha’s rage. “There, now breathe what’s going down? Need some help?” Raz wondered what had put his friend in this mood, Siggs rarely showed any other emotion except boredom. Something got Siggs heated, but what?

“This about John?” Raz’s eyes widened, he’d taken a mad guess and the sudden balling of Siggserson’s fists told him that he was right. Except if the dark haired Alpha wasn’t fighting with the blond then what?

Oh! Raz’s eyes were big as saucers, someone had done something, crossed a line. He winced remembering what happened to Kyle; Siggy had shown up at the warehouse three days ago sometime in the afternoon walked up to the guy and beat the shite out of him.  Without a word just took him down and beat him unconscious.  God help who ever the idiot or idiots were to attack John or maybe the mystery person had just spoken to the younger teen.

It wasn’t hard to see that Siggs had set his eye on the younger kid, Raz almost felt sorry for John. It was like watching a sparrow being stalked by a cat, except the dumb sparrow had no idea that the cat following it around was going to toy with it a bit before eating it.

Raz exhaled, not understanding the protectiveness he felt towards the Omega, hell he’d only met him that one time. The Alpha had no idea that John was an Omega well not until he’d woken up to that sweet smell. It was too late to initiate any kind of contact because by the time Raz had enough sense to identify what he was smelling Siggs was already awake.

Siggs of course knew right away, and that’s why he had been so pissed that Raz had called he blond kid to the warehouse. It wasn’t a place for a small Omega especially one with wide eyes and baby face, and John did have a nice scent to him. Enticing, even now Raz wished the younger Omega were there, just for a quick sniff. Raz had never been around an Omega before, or perhaps he had and just not known it due to all the Supps going around. All the tagger knew was John’s scent was the most delicious fragrance and he wouldn’t mind being surrounded by it. No wonder the older guys were always talking madly about Omegas and apparently the sex way better than ever experienced with a Beta.

Raz’s cheeks burned, his mind was wondering he hastily lit another cigarette hoping Siggs wasn’t doing that mind reading thing he was known for.  Instead Bill was breaking the silence with a question.

“What happened?”

The Tagger winced wondering if he wanted to know, because based on the answer he knew whether it would be a beat down or a murder for the offending party.

Sherlock took a drag on his cigarette then scowled “John was jumped at school by a pack.”

Raz and the others hissed in anger; yup it would be a murder. Siggs was relaying what John had told him, only have of it at that point. And half was all the group needed to feel as if they’d been challenged. Siggs was a friend, and his territory had been compromised. This was a serious matter, if Siggs felt like he had been wronged then compensation and reparations needed to be met.

 “Is he alright? How bad?” Raz hoped it wasn’t too bad, John had been nice enough showing up and helping Siggy. Even if Dylan had returned and said the price was a pack of cigarettes, Raz gratefully paid up. Omega’s usually never traveled alone, they tended to stick together for a reason, and the way John’s scent had changed overnight, the boy was on Supps. Street grade Supps. Raz had started to wonder since the warehouse if Dylan was really the Beta he smelled like or an Omega in disguise.

Sometimes these Supps weren’t so affective, nothing was 100 percent.

“I don’t have names but I can deduce-“ The dark haired Alpha hadn’t answered Raz, which made the Alpha apprehensive, it could be bad, Siggs should be taking care of the kid not out here not yet at least.

“Yeah, we know.’ Raz didn’t understand why he felt irritation towards his friend, “Come on then where do we start? Better get it going so you can take care of John.”

 Sherlock felt confused by the bleach blond. Raz really should leave his hair one color, the dark haired Alpha thought offhandedly then just as quickly pushing this information aside. Why was Raz eager to help? Did he have feelings for John, John belonged to Sherlock. Dammit no he didnt, why was this confusing?

“The school.” Sherlock replied gruffly. “We?”

“Cant let you have all the fun.” Raz patted his friend on the back.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to catch up to the group of wanna be thugs, Sherlock could see the smug bastards standing around smoking and laughing, one was rummaging through John’s backpack.

“That them?” Raz made a gesture towards the group of five, they had the appearance of being well cared for by working class parents. They were bully’s just for the sake of being bully’s and Sherlock felt something in him tighten. John’s books were tossed in the mud and the dark haired Alpha felt his whole being vibrate with the thirst for blood.

“Oi!” Raz approached the group first allowing his own back pack to slide off his shoulders. The five smug looking teens eyed the harder looking Alpha curiously.

This pack was trespassing, something that put the five school kids on alert however they were softer than the street wise pack, so they waited impatiently for the confrontation to be over.

Sherlock deduced the offending pack’s expectation; they expected civilized tossing around of foul words and curses, and then a few hand gestures and that would be the end. Oh they would learn soon enough.

“Yeah what?” The leader threw his hands in the air and tilted his head back with a hard nod.

“Which one of you wankers is Gareth?” Raz demanded.

The one who had spoken first scowled “Who wants to know?”

“That’s him.” Sherlock started forward without a word he sent his fist into the teenagers face. The unsuspecting Alpha’s nose exploded with blood and the other four friends stood mouths open as Sherlock’s pack advanced on them.

“Who told you?” Sherlock demanded. “Who told you he was an Omega!?”

Gareth was groaning trying to fend off the unrelenting hits to his face then abdomen.

“Stop please!” The eighteen year old pleaded. “I’ll tell you just stop.”

Sherlock remained straddling the red head’s waist. “Tell me!”

“The kid I buy weed off of. He told me. Don’t know his name. Said it was a joke that we didn’t guess. Cant let those little bastards into the school, this is our territory. Omegas don’t belong in school, they belong on their backs.” The Alpha spit out blood gasping for air. “Why do you care?”

Sherlock brought his hand around the teenager’s neck. “ He’s mine.” He growled.

“Shite mate! I didn’t know!” Gareth’s good eye widened, in all seriousness he didn’t smell anything on John Watson, he thought John was a Beta up until today.

 The small bastard had run, and after they’d tackled him into the mud the panic was delicious. Gareth knew right away that John  was in fact an Omega but it never crossed his mind that the bitch had an Alpha and certainly not one so much older and stronger.

“If you touch him, or so much as breathe wrong around him I’ll come back and rip you limb from limb. I could make it so it’ll take months for your mother to properly identify which are your legs and arms from your friends. Understood?”

The other boy nodded choking out “yes! Alright! I’m sorry! We didn’t know he was part of your pack. Fuck man! Sorry. My bad.” Sherlock slowly released the idiot, grabbing for John’s bag he collected the scattered items, emptying out the other back packs while the defeated pack watched he replaced the missing items and damaged books from their own bags. “I’m sure John will appreciate you donating your books and supplies to him seeing how you’ve ruined his so carelessly. Spread the word. John isn’t to be touched.” Sherlock snarled picking up John’s coat shaking the dried mud from it, he swiftly kicked Gareth. Raz did the same to the idiot he’d easily taken down.

“See you around boys!” Raz waved his friends giggling, they did love a good fight.

“Oh hey, Raz held out a new pack of cigarettes. “For John.”

“John doesn’t smoke.” Sherlock took the pack for himself.

“You sure, because  D said-“ Raz shook his head making a face. He started to look around for the red flannel wearing Beta, hadnt D been with them before Siggy showed up? “Never mind. Just tell the kid we said hi.”  Sherlock frowned holding John’s bag he was eager to return to John and give him his belongings back, knowing full well these were all John owned in the world. Raz paused crossing the street he turned to Siggs and lit a cigarette.

“You know if he really is yours you should scent him at least. I’d do it before someone else decides to.” Raz couldn’t help but grin when Siggs didn’t hold back a deep growl. Well the machine did have a heart or something close to it, “See you around Siggy! Tell John we said hello!” he hurried off before Sherlock started after him.


	7. Questions

“So you are my brother's new _‘friend’_?” Mycroft gripped his umbrella watching as the young Omega was nervously slipping on shoes. Good, the kid understood the situation, this wasn’t going to be difficult at all.

“I’m John. Yes. Sherlock is my friend. You must be Mycroft.” John tried not to gulp, this was Sherlock’s older brother, he was so tall, the room felt tiny and crowded. The man’s scent was heavy although it was similar to Sherlock's, this one held a tang of scotch. This set John’s heart racing he equated alcohol with violence.

John struggled to fight back the rising panic, those gray eyes were a lot like Sherlock's but colder more steel than stormy sky. More ice than snow. John licked his bruised lips nervously keeping his eyes averted.

“That I am. So he’s mentioned me but he’s failed to mention you.” a sneer.

John winced, he was obviously not wanted, the Alpha obviously didn’t like trespassers into his territory.  John wanted to leave, if only the man would move away from the door, maybe make some room.

“He-um” John hated how he stuttered, his father had often enough given him a good smack to the back of the head aiding him in ‘ _spitting it out’_. So the Omega took a deep breath “ He’s been busy working with the Yard. You must be very proud.” Exhale.

“Yes. It keeps him out of trouble however it does have its disadvantages. You see he makes the most disagreeable **_‘friends’_** when working a case. Is that what you are John Watson? A case?”

John shook his head confused, a case, no. “Sorry, I don’t understand-“

“Right, so if you aren’t a case then perhaps you provide other entertainment.”

John was slow to understand the subtext, when it hit his eyes were wide.

“Oh, what an innocent act you’ve managed to perfect. Is that the face you gave Mrs. Hudson when you fed her the line that your parents were out of town for the week?”

John nervously licked his lips, he needed to get to the door, his every fiber screaming to run, but there was no way out. 

When John didn’t answer Sherlock’s brother continued “Thought so. We both know that’s a lie, and not even a very good one. Mrs. Hudson tells me you go to school as well, a fine upstanding boy the Beta tells me. Well were is your backpack? Or books?” Again no answer, instead John shifted nervously, ducking his head, shoving his hands in his pocket. The perfect picture of submissive and he would hate himself later for it.

“ Tell me John how much to keep you from coming back? Hmm how much money will it take to have you never talk to my brother again.”

John flinched. “Excuse me?” Had he heard the man wrong?

“I have a check, I’ll write one right now.” Mycroft took out his pocket book, “500 pounds? The last dealer left for a bit more but seeing how he had been around longer-“

“I’m sorry I-I should go.” John started for the door, hoping his voice sounded even he needed to be uncaring now, to not be submissive he needed to go and put the miles between him and this place. Was Mycroft a gangster? Or with the police? John wished he had Sherlock's quick brain, he wished he could deduce things from the nice suit Mycroft wore and the umbrella he gripped. Was he going to hit John with it?

“It’s interesting that he would allow an Omega in my house-“ John froze this was starting out to be a horrible day all the way around.

“Pardon?” all blood drained from John’s face and his knees felt weak, he ignored the offered check instead concentrating on meeting the Alpha’s cold glare.

The Omega decided this was a mistake almost instantly feeling his knees bending on their own will under that hard stare, he fought himself to stay upright. Then Mycroft leaned closer sneering in disgust,

“I can smell it on you John.  How would you explain that? I wonder what my brother is doing with a homeless Omega? Are you registered? Do your parents know where you are, what you’ve been up to?”

That was enough for John, if Mycroft called the police they would call his father. He was registered but his father would never report him as a runaway father hated cops would want to keep them clear of the pub. But if they brought John home or told his father where to collect him. Oh god, John couldn’t think and darted for the half opened door, a heavy hand caught his arm.

John swung out but the taller man only laughed at first then his voice darkened, “Does  your father know you are a drug addict? Or worse?” He pulled John’s sleeve up John didn’t know what the Alpha expected, maybe track marks?

The Omega was sucking in every breath attempting to stay standing, his stomach was turning, he couldn’t go back home, he couldn’t go home. He would die first, would rather die first.

* * *

 

Mycroft frowned glancing at the scars lining the boys thin arms, they were bruised he’d just recently been handled more than one set of prints, meaning more than one assailant but it wasn’t that, there were scars. Old scars, not track marks, but cigarette burns, the angle was off, they weren’t self inflicted the British Government on instinct grabbed for the struggling boys collar, the Omega’s long sleeved shirt came up and Mycroft could see what this kid was covering on his back. He released the trembling kid who didn’t hesitate to run, he heard Mrs. Hudson calling to the boy but he was gone.

A frown settled on Mycroft’s face, he retrieved his mobile,  ordering security to bring the child back. He had questions and they would be answered than he would hand the boy over to the proper authorities.

 Security came back with nothing the boy had fled the property, Mycroft hated failure as much as he loathed weakness. He moved to his study to see what he could bring up on the cctv, the boy had made it through the open gates onto the empty street, cctv followed him and then finally lost the kid down a few alleys, he was quick. Mycroft sent his men to find the boy.

“Was that necessary Mycroft Holmes?” Mrs. Hudson chastised hands on her hips. The British Government didn’t answer his old Nanny. “He was just a scared boy your brother brought home and he’s been such a good influence in a week I’ve seen Sherlock smile more than the whole 18 years I’ve known him. He’s been eating and I think he likes that young man. You’ve come in here and thrown it all out, just brushed it aside.”

“He’s a homeless vagrant my brother has brought in. A stray-“

“Of course he is.” Mrs. Hudson hissed. “God knows what that poor things story is, but he was polite, he doesn’t steal and he’s clean. He was only staying the week but I think your brother was trying to help someone other than himself out.”

“You are blind, Sherlock doesn’t help anyone but himself, he had alternative motives. Either that boy was privy to them and didn’t mind or he was a naïve fool that was willing to follow my brother down the path of self destruction. Either way it’s best he is away-“

The front door slammed and Sherlock started to hurry through the house, he could smell Mycroft. The House keeper made a face, shaking her head, bracing herself for what was to come. Sherlock headed straight for John’s room, he pushed open the door and let out a deep growl before hurrying over to his brother’s study.

“Now Sherlock-“ Mrs. Hudson tried to keep the situation calm knowing it was going to be a fruitless attempt.

Mycroft inspected his brother's appearance. The younger Holmes was gripping a black back pack in one hand and a black Jacket in the other. His face was flushed from running? There were a few bruises his hair disheveled he’d been fighting, but over what? Surely not over the back and small worn jacket. And the recent bandage on Sherlock’s arm was mud stained and some blood had worked its way through, what had the boy been up to?

“What did you do?” Sherlock let the bag fall to the floor he held a slip of crumpled  paper in his fist, he tossed it at Mycroft. “Did you try to buy him off? When he said no did you  just go straight for scaring him?” Sherlock’s chest heaved and his eyes dark. _Interesting._ Sherlock  hadn’t cared about the others, irritated sure, but after he sulked and the addict then found another dealer.

Mycroft wanted to test this new development;  he sat down ignoring his brother, he watched the cctv, his men still hadn’t found the scared Omega.

“How much do you even know about this boy? It’s not like you to keep a pet longer than a few days.”

“He’s not a pet!” Sherlock’s fists balled at his side.

“An Omega Sherlock? Really brother why would you bring such a creature here? Is this the ultimate rebellion, are you trying to get him pregnant just to fully disgrace the family? God even then I would have to demand a blood test, who knows where this one’s been or who-“

“Mycroft Holmes!” Mrs. Hudson gasped but it was too late Sherlock threw himself over his brothers desk with a growl. The two Alpha’s started to fight, and Mrs. Hudson had to call in security for fear someone would really get hurt.

The head of security separated the two, it took three men to hold Sherlock back whereas Mycroft straightened his suit, dabbing at his mouth delicately with his white silk kerchief.

 “It’s not what you think.” Sherlock growled  “I had a run in with a suspect.”

Mycroft frowned blood pounding in his ears, his eyes shot to Sherlock’s bandaged arm, someone had injured his little brother.

"Who?" He growled.

 “Irrelevant!" Sherlock yelled back.

"Dammit Sherlock!" Mycroft took a threatening step towards his brother. "Who?"

"John helped me!" Sherlock ignored the irritating question, pulling free of the two government goons. " I thought I could return the favor. He was only staying the week although I hoped to discuss something more permanent. He would have been at school today except he was accosted by his classmates. I went to retrieve his bag and coat for him. As well as making a point not to touch him again. I think the lesson was learned. And it’s freezing out now he’s gone without his bag or coat.  You ruin everything. He wont want to come back!” The younger Holmes went to angry to unsure and started to pace.

  
"I need to find him, I have his suppressors, and John would need them. He doesn't have his silly mace or anything to defend himself where would he go?" All this the younger Holmes kept murmuring, Mycroft couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sentiment, was this sentiment Sherlock was demonstrating?

Mycroft took in his brother’s troubled expression, Mrs. Hudson broke the heated silence “Mycroft just bring him back, and we’ll get this worked out.” She patted the older Holmes' arm. “I’m sure your brother can find him Sherlock. Just calm down and-”

“No. I’ll find him.” The younger Holmes announced avidly before sweeping out of the room.

Mycroft glared at his computer screen he wondered again about the scars lining the Omega's back, the cigarette burns. He sat down to run a background check, he still had questions he would like answered.


	8. Touch

John rubbed his hands together he was freezing his head hurt and he’d been wondering the alleys waiting for it to get dark, he could be losing his mind but he thought he had been followed a few times by a black car. Then there were some suspicious blokes wearing dark glasses. He figured it was better to keep walking and stick to the alleys.

 Now he moved towards the shelter. He hadn’t been there in five days he hoped he was early enough for a bed and some warm soup. Except the doors were locked there wasn’t a note or anything posted. “Hey Watson!” Dylan called out tossing his cigarette. “Guess you haven’t heard place is closed the cops are investigating an illegal Suppressor ring. Bastards. Although I haven’t seen Father Alfred all day. I’m worried about the old guy.”

“Is he ok?”

“Don’t know. I’m kinda getting worried.” Dylan looked at the doors with a frown “Not like the old man to just close up shop like that. Everyones frantic for Supps now. The price on the street has doubled. And this guy isn’t even offering soup and coffee to the addicts and alcoholics. Maybe he’s offed himself. Taken the easy way out.”

“Oh god.” John felt sick.

“What if he’s had a heart attack.” Dylan gasped “Or fallen.”

“We should try calling someone.” John suggested rubbing his arms.

“Who Johnny boy?”  Dylan looked thoughtful. “You know what there’s a small window just around near the alley. Too small for me but big enough for someone so scrawny as you. You could get through and unlock the door, we’ll have a look around if he’s not around we can leave a note and consciences are calmed.” John shivered it sounded valid enough.

“Alright. Where’s the window?”

“Come on follow me Watson. Looks like you had a pretty rough day, wanna joint. Might calm your nerves.”  John shook his head and ignored Dylan’s irritated look. “Well anyway there’s the window.” The bigger Omega held it open and John  squirmed through and then unlocked the side door.

Dylan headed straight for the back office, John switched the lights on, noticing the basement was set for an AA meeting, even the coffee had been left on, it stunk like burning so he shut it off.

He called out for Father Alfred receiving no answer he headed the same direction Dylan did, he could hear sirens in the distance and paused thinking this might not be a good idea after all.

“Dylan?” John walked through the office door his feet slipped out from under him, he landed in something sticky and wet.

Dylan was busy rummaging through a desk then moving to a book shelf, John held his breath  the room stunk.

With a hand over his mouth and nose John got up slowly, “Dylan what the hell?” Glancing down at what he slipped in John felt sick, red, red was everywhere on his jeans and shoes and staining his hands where he’d fallen. It was the smell of copper and the sour of it was almost breathtaking.

His eyes followed the puddle to the corner where a figure was hunched in a praying position over the small cot. Blood it was blood staining the floor around Father Alfred. A very dead and nearly decapitated Father Alfred.

“He’s dead no helping him. Someone cut his throat. Shame, cant be but a bit ago.” Dylan sounded bored.

John couldn’t breath, “A bit-“ the Omega gasped trying to control his stomach.

“Yeah the blood is still wet. You would think you being so damn smart and hanging out with that wanna be detective kid you would know that.” Dylan’s voice was venom and disdain. It startled the blond Omega still in shock about the blood and the body of the priest.

“Dylan we have to call the police.” John thought his voice was distant.  
“Right and attract attention? They’ll ask why we are here, how we got in. They’ll find the Supps, and destroy them. They’ll call our parents. “

John ignored the other boy instead he went for the phone on the desk, Dylan ripped the cord out of the back.

“I said no! Think for once Watson! Use your fucking head do you want to go back home!? Made to work for Daddy and his friends? That would break you. You dumb little shit! You just think you’re better than the rest of us don’t you? Too good to have to turn a trick! Now that you found yourself a wealthy Alpha you think you’re untouchable and all set for life?” Dylan pulled John across the desk by his shirt front.

“Stop! Get off of me!” John went to push but Dylan shoved John away from him causing the Omega to fall back onto the bloody floor.

John looked from the slouched body of the priest to his friend, Dylan was angry his fists balled, “Look where carrying got him? You better watch out John-“

“No one move!” A thunderous voice ordered both boys, John froze in place feeling sick, he knew better then to struggle when the rough hands pulled him to his feet.

 “Come one kid.” The officer growled, John heard Dylan yelling.

“I wont go home! You cant make me! Get off!”

“Home?” John whispered, terror flashing through him, he had to get out of there, he couldn’t go back. Another set of hands, all Alphas everywhere, threatening to call his parents. His father, did his father know what he’d been up to? Dylan was shrieking, he managed to kick free once outside.

John sank to his knees, refusing to move towards the police car, someone was getting cuffs, they thought he did this, they thought he and Dylan did this. Home, couldn’t go Home, need to run, to get away. Dylan wiggled free kicking the officer holding him another went to grab the dark haired Omega and John’s friend produced  a familiar can of mace.

 The blond teen held his breath knowing how potent the contents could be, he bit down hard on the officers hand holding him. While the others were distracted with rubbing their eyes and coughing.

The Alpha constable holding John swore out loud loosening his grip and John ran blindly until he was tackled by the same Alpha he’d bit. It was a bad day, just a bad day.

He heard voices they were coming for him he couldn’t breathe, and he needed to get clear. Hands forced him to his knees, a heavy weight had him pinned to the cold cement, pressing his face down hard, pulling his arms behind him locking tight handcuffs over his wrists. Then the hands pulled him to his feet and John was jerked back towards the police cars.

 

* * *

 

Lestrade held his radio barking orders at his men, their two suspects hadn’t got far, the little bastards had managed to get a few blocks away but the small kid with blond hair and wild eyes was placed firmly on the curb his nose bleeding, Lestrade glared at his constable, “He bit me the little bastard. Fucking Omegas get wild when in a panic.” The officer snapped. The other one was placed next to the blond, this one scowled meeting everyone’s eyes with a challenge unwilling to look away.

Lestrade allowed his forensics to go in after the scene was clear and suspects secure, “Lestrade.” Sherlock snapped nearing the church his hair wild and voice breathless.  
“Bloody hell Sherlock, that was quick I just sent you a text.” Lestrade looked over his consulting detective. The Alpha was young but he was a genius when he wasn’t using.  The Alpha wasn’t looking at Lestrade he was moving towards the suspects.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade growled. “Leave them they haven’t been-“

“Let him go.” Sherlock snapped pointing at John. “He’s innocent.”  
“And how the hell could you know that?” Sally barked from a few feet away. “Let me guess by the color of his eyes or the way he ties his shoes?”

“Because your murder is two hours old and John was with me all day. Up until twenty minutes ago.” Sally’s eyes widened.

“Liar.” She seethed heading over to challenge the young Alpha.

“I can have my brother verify our where abouts. Now let him up! Get those cuffs off of him!” Sherlock moved past the two Alpha’s, that idiot Dylan had scowl on his face.

“What about me Siggs? I’m innocent, I was with John up until a minute ago.” Sherlock didn’t reply he kneeled in front of the wide eyed Omega.

“I cant go home.” John whispered breathless, his nose bleeding and the right side of his face scrapped from meeting the side of a building, no cement. Sherlock looked around for the culprit; Lestrade was paying close attention and intercepted the young detective before he tackled a constable.

“Sherlock! He was doing his job!” Lestrade snapped “Your little friend there ran and put up a fight. It’s all superficial.”

Sherlock pulled free, John was uncuffed but he wasn’t moving he was holding his knees and rocking.

“Is he registered?” Lestrade sighed running a hand through his hair. Sherlock didn’t answer he was moving to talk to the Omega.

“He is. You’ll find the necessary paperwork is filed on the boy.” Lestrade clasped his eyes shut and took a breath, just what he fucking needed the British Government. Mycroft Holmes was walking around the DI “Sherlock , John the car is waiting. John’s parents are out of town and he’s in my care until they return.” Mycroft leaned on his umbrella not meeting the DI’s eyes.

“Mycroft I thought you were in Germany.” Lestrade’s jaw clinched.

“I left early. Anyway I wasn’t aware I was obligated to inform you of my whereabouts.”

“No. Mycroft we both know you are obligated to no one and that’s how you like it.”  Lestrade hissed.

“Well you are a bit sore Gregory and here I thought we could still be friends.” Mycroft replied coolly.

“That’s the problem My, you don’t know what a friend is nor do you even know how to be one. You need trust to be a friend and more.” Lestrade’s jaw was clinched tight, he watched Sherlock as a distraction.

The dark haired boy was trying coax the blond to his feet, he had an arm around the younger boy.

“So an Omega? Should I be concerned?” Lestrade shook his head.

“Leave the concern to me Lestrade, it’s not your department.”

“Now hang on there. My.” Lestrade hissed catching the younger Alpha’s arm ignoring the way Mycroft tensed. “You and I both know I care, that’s the problem I care too damn much! Sentiment isn’t your thing. Now our history aside, I’m asking you, what the hell is Sherlock doing with a sixteen year old Omega?”

“He’ll be seventeen in three days Detective Inspector. “ Mycroft glared at the hand holding his forearm. “Like I said he isn’t your concern.”

“Do you mean you finally went out and bought your brother a friend? And an Omega, here I thought the practice of buying an Omega’s bond was outdated. You old families do have your ways.”

**_~0~_ **

Dylan continued to watch the Alpha and John angrily“He’ll get bored with you soon enough Johnny boy! Then what? Alphas don’t stick around unless you put out!”

John didn’t reply he was too busy trying to not give in to the panic. They would take him home soon, home to his father home to the pub.

“Sssh, come one John, you aren’t going home.” The voice was soft and reassuring, the scent was familiar and safe, it washed over and drowned out the other scents. All other scents were inferior to the sweet perfume of tobacco and coffee.

Sherlock allowed John to lean into him the Omega was gone, gone somewhere in his own mind. He didn’t speak, not even when Sherlock got home, Mrs. Hudson didn’t say anything at the sight the two made, instead she took John from Sherlock and asked him to fetch some clean clothes for John. She could take it from there.

Mrs. Hudson petted the young Omega’s blond head like a mother would a son’s, being an old Nanny she’d worked in many houses with Beta children, Alpha and Omega children. She’d seen this before, it was a defense mechanisum and it broke her heart.


	9. RULES

Mycroft waited for John and Sherlock to enter the library, he’d had delayed several meetings just to get this over with. He had made it clear his brother was not invited, but Sherlock being the insolent child that he would always be, ignored these orders.

Mycroft decided to use this to his advantage, he had planned on discussing with Sherlock a few things privately but so be it, now was as good a time as any.

The younger Holmes swept into the room with a timid John at his heels. The blond Omega didn’t look anywhere close to seventeen; the older Holmes wondered if Sherlock even knew John’s birthday was approaching.

The British Government loathed the tension this little Omega radiated. Really what did Sherlock see in one so spineless? Omegas were weak and clingy and Mycroft Holmes had no urge to ever mate one let alone suffer one in his home. Still here he was, suffering away.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the hard glare his younger brother was sending him, Sherlock was tense and though he looked comfortably seated on the antique couch to the left of the fire place, Mycroft knew at any sign of distress from John that his little brother would spring into action. It was odd to see his brother concerned for someone other than himself.

“John no need to be tense. Mycroft’s not going to throw you out.” Sherlock crossed his legs sitting back. “Do get on with it Mycroft, John will be late for school.”

John nervously looked from Sherlock to Mycroft without meeting their eyes, but he could feel the two were caught in a silent stand off.

“I wanted to apologize-“ John decided to break it up, he forced himself to stand tall and not to give in to the impulse to run away. Two hard headed Alpha’s was two too many for the small Omega. “-for over reacting yesterday.” John quickly finished. “My behavior was rude and I assure you I wont-“

“John! You weren’t the one over-“

Mycroft ignored his brother, completely caught off guard by the young man wearing faded clothes clutching the straps of his equally worn book bag. John wouldn’t meet his cool stare, but the boy was attempting to show a bit of decorum.

“Thank you for your apology John. I believe I wasn’t completely innocent with my own behavior. Let’s put that aside. What I wished to discuss with you were a few matters of importance. First, I understand you have no wish to return home. Legally you are registered and are not in fact filed as a runaway. So I am to assume your parent doesn’t care. Is this true?”

John felt his mouth go dry he nodded his heart pounding in his ears at the mention of his father, again the urge to flee is almost overwhelming.

“So I wont expect your father to show up on my door demanding I return you or trying to press charges of kidnap or misconduct?”

“No-no sir.” John managed breathlessly.

“Good, because you understand the importance of keep scandal from reaching our-“

“Scandal!” Sherlock threw his hands in the air. “We wouldn’t want the wonderfully old and respected name of Holmes to be so tarnished!” Sherlock rolled his eyes and John tried not to giggle when Mycroft only stood back ram rod straight, clutching his umbrella resisting the urge to hit his brother with the black umbrella he held tight to.

“I understand sir.” John tried to redirect the conversation.

“Call me Mycroft John. After all you‘ll be with us for an undetermined amount of time. Seeing how my brother has taken a shine to you-“

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Mycroft caught the sudden flush of color to his brother’s neck and cheeks.

“Seeing how this is the case, I will allow you to stay here under a few stipulations.” John braced himself for the demands the head of household wanted.

“You of course will attend school everyday. If I hear you’ve skipped a class or worse failed out of one, then I will not hesitate to send you on your way. You are an Omega John and you understand the dangers of an unrelated unbonded Omega living under the same roof with two unbonded Alpha’s. You’re old enough to understand the delicate position you’ve placed my brother and I in. So, you will not ever stop taking your suppressants the first time you miss a pill intentional or not you will be sent out of the house. I will not have any teenage pregnancy’s scandalizing this house. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” John’s cheeks were bright red.

“Finally the last-“

“Oh wonderful you’ll be done soon.”

“Do shut up Sherlock or leave.” Mycroft snapped, he was already running behind and his brother’s interruptions weren’t helping.

“John you will be allowed to stay under my roof and my protection as long as you behave yourself befitting a _‘friend of the family’_ that’s how I shall be introducing you to my friends and business associates who stop by on occasion. As rare as that is. Now, you will find your closet has been filled with more, um suitable clothing for you. As well as your blazer to the boys academy you’ve been enrolled in. I will provide you with heat suppressants but not scent suppressors, the things give me a headache to tell you the truth and I wont have it stinking up my home. You will have a curfew that you will keep or be removed from my home due to noncompliance. And seeing how it’s my brother who wants you here, he will attend his classes at UNI, as well as the outpatient for substance abuse, and if he is to be caught using any substance other than nicotine patches and tobacco you will be sent away and he will be immediately taken to rehab for six months to a year. And all contact with you will cease. Are we clear?”

“Figures.” Sherlock growled. “Anything else your majesty?”

“Understood sir.” John was trying to wrap his head around what the older Holmes just said. “I hope I don’t disappoint you or betray your trust. Thank you.”

“Well there will be no school today your first day at the Academy will begin tomorrow. I have a meeting with the Head Master. However DI Lestrade will have questions for you today regarding  yesterday’s events. I want you to answer them truthfully. Sherlock you better get going, your first class starts in about forty minutes, I’ve had Frank ready the car for you. “

Sherlock glared at his brother stomping out of the room leaving John alone with the older Holmes.

“I assume we are clear on all points John are we not?”

“Yes, yes sir.” John paled not wishing to be alone with the DI.  In fact right on cue the DI was passing Sherlock in the hall with a polite greeting only to have the consulting detective growl, “Piss off!”

The DI entered and John moved away from him putting his back to the wall near the entrance of the door.

“Mycroft.” The policeman greeted politely, however the sensitive Omega could sense the unspoken strain between the two. This made him want to disappear into the wall, to become invisible.

“Lestrade it’s so nice to see you. You remember John.” Mycroft’s voice was even and polite but there was something there under the tone. John thought maybe the two had a history.

The DI’s brown eyes darted towards John, pinning him to the wall. “Ah yes, Mr. Watson. Please come sit.” It was an order and said in an authoritative voice, Mycroft could practically taste the Omega’s dread, after last night’s rough handling the Alpha could understand the young boy’s apprehension. The bruises and scrapes were bright against the pale face. Mycroft had taken some pleasure in having the officer responsible reassigned to traffic duty.

“Really Greg, you have no sense of manners.” Mycroft moved slowly towards John speaking in an even tone.

“John, this is the DI. You’ve agreed to be polite-“

“Yes, yes sir.” John allowed the older Alpha to place a strong hand on his back leading him to the couch where Sherlock had just been sitting. Mycroft didn’t comment on the fact that John flinched under his light touch, the boy was too jumpy. It was an insult for this child to believe him capable of Omega abuse. Mycroft would never raise his hand to any child, he found violence to be beneath him however Sherlock did have a way of drawing it out of him at times, for the most part Mycroft was a patient man.

“Alright John. I’ll be quick.” The Alpha’s brown eyes were hard and John sat rigid his heart pounding in his ears. He could do this, Mycroft promised he wasn’t going to be taken back home. But what if the DI decided to call John’s father.

“John, I need to document a few things, I’ve brought a camera with me. I understand you are registered yes?” John nodded his face down concentrating his hands now clasped in his lap. “And your father is one Robert Watson?” Again John nodded trying not to allow the memories surrounding the name to surface. “He owns a pub right in the-“ John shot to his feet but Mycroft blocked his retreat pushing him gently back on to the couch.

“John these are only questions. The DI isn’t here to take you back. Right Greg?” Mycroft didn’t understand his irritation at the line of questioning, these were answers he wanted and needed to hear as well. However he could see and feel the Omega’s panic, his small body was trembling under his hand. Perhaps sending Sherlock away wasn’t the best decision.

“He’s right. I just need some questions answered. You see Robert Watson is a bad man, I know this, Mycroft knows this and I m can see you do too. I just need you to tell me when you last saw him.”

“A year ago.” John managed, focusing on the hand that kept him anchored, Mycroft ‘s scent was close to Sherlock’s stronger and tainted with scotch but he wasn’t bad, he was going to let John stay.

“What happened?” John bit his lip glad Sherlock wasn’t there to hear the embarrassing reply.

“I ran away.”

“Why?”

“He-“ John couldn’t form the words.  
“John we are suspicious about the activities within the place, there seems to be extra rooms-“

This caused the Omega to tense again, Mycroft could help but place a strong hand behind John’s neck.

“Yes.”

“And what does he keep in those rooms downstairs?”

John remembered Harry’s warnings. “His other employees.” John winced “He wanted me to go down there, but Harry told me never to go down there. They-he has Omegas there Harry said they cant leave they are fathers but-“ he tried to force the words out.

“But?”

“But they go down there the Omegas and they never come back up.” John whispered, “My sister told me not to go anywhere near the basement. He wanted me to go down there so I ran.”

It took everything in Mycroft to keep from swearing, he’d guessed as much when looking over the file on John’s father.

“Alright there, now that’s all I wanted to hear. Will you tell me John about yesterday now?” John seemed to ease a little and Mycroft released the boys neck, he remained sitting on the arm of the couch, highly undignified but he sensed the boy needed someone familiar within reach.

John explained about yesterday leaving out the fact that Dylan had been searching for supps, no sense in outing the Omega. Afterward, the DI asked John to stand up so he could document his scars. John reluctantly complied, hoping Mycroft would leave but instead the Alpha stood off to the side wordless and his face unreadable. These scars were evidence of disobedience, would Mycroft want John to be there knowing how bull headed John could be, he was weak and at the same time defiant. What if Mycroft thought John would be a bad influence around Sherlock?

Instead the Alpha didn’t say anything even the DI seemed to grimace, and quickly take the photographs of John’s arms and back. Thankfully he didn’t have to show his legs.

“Alright John you can go back to your room, the books you’ll need for tomorrow have been laid out for you. Perhaps you can use this extra day to prepare for tomorrow’s classes.” John nodded without saying a work he pulled his shirt over his shame and scooped his back pack up fleeing the room.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into My, maybe it would be best to hand him over to a home. He clearly isnt comfortable around Alphas." Lestrade made some notes on his not pad, "Here's the number to a social worker could have him placed-"

"Thank you DI, that will be all." Mycroft ignored the offered number.

"You and your hard headed brother have no idea. That kid's been beaten and god knows what else. He belongs with people who can care for him and about him."

"Please Greg your concern is unneeded and unwanted. The boy will be provided for-"

"And when Sherlock fucks up or gets bored then what? You just boot the kid out on the street? Do you know what's going on out there? That body we found wasnt the first, one of the bigger gangs are moving in wanting to be the solitary provider for illegal Heat and Scent Supps, this guy who ever the hell he is no one knows, and those who do are too scared to even say his name. This gang is brutal they've already murdered several of the suppliers, that Father Alfred being one of them. This group is also suspected to be apart of one of the bigger Omega sex trafficking rings. If that kid is on the street he doesn't stand a chance. His father is one of the smaller names, we've been trying to bring Nathan Watson in on charges but have yet to get a warrant. John's little testimony might help some.We just have to find the idiot, he closed up shop a year ago almost out of the blue. Right when the bigger gang moved in. So like I said this boy needs someone to care, or he's just an easy target. We both know you and your brother are incapable of thinking of anyone but yourselves-"

"Good day Detective Inspector." Mycroft's jaw clinched and the DI shook his head heading out, damming the day he came to know the names Holmes.


	10. SCHOOL

Sherlock was complaining in his usual spot sprawled out on his back flipping through one of John’s new books on John’s bed.

“This is ridiculous. He’s such a controlling-“

“Sherlock, he cares. Besides you’re the one complaining about being bored, now you have something to do.”

“John! You don’t understand! The professors are all idiots, the students are all idiots the subject matter is even-“

“Calm down you over dramatic ass. Besides, at least you get to go out and help Lestrade with interesting murders, I can’t even tag along. Mycroft gave me a curfew and yesterday before he left he told me I wasn’t allowed to follow you on a case. Like I’d want to but still. I can take care of myself-“ John struggled to tie his school tie. Sherlock was on his feet brushing John’s hands away.

“Clearly.” The dark haired Alpha humphed rolling his eyes in the usual dramatic manner, he was concentrating on looping one end over the other, he didn’t notice John lean in, or shift to the tips of his toes his neck craning, then warm hesitant lips pressed against Sherlock’s causing the Alpha to forget what his hands were doing. Instead his mouth opened instinctively, and this allowed John’s shy tongue to enter, it was clumsy and awkward but Sherlock felt his whole body respond with need. He pulled John closer, allowing his own growing erection to brush against the shorter boy’s hip. John moaned in reply, pushing his hips forward needing friction, and something he couldn’t understand.

John could taste Sherlock in the air around him, his scent overpowering and delicious.

“Boys.” Mrs. Hudson’s voice came from the doorway, causing both John and Sherlock to jump away from each other.  John’s face burned bright red whereas Sherlock only looked over smugly not at all ashamed for being caught . “Young man you are going to be late for class. As for you John Mycroft will be ready to leave in ten minutes best be ready before he is. You know how he can be.”

John nodded keeping his eyes down, fidgeting with his untucked shirt, thankfully Mrs. Hudson placed some folded clothes on the dresser of his room and took her leave.

Sherlock sighed heavily, “We’ll finish this later John.” Sherlock sighed irritably as Mrs. Hudson’s voice called out,

“You better be hurrying Sherlock!”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m going!” Sherlock winked at John who still stood in the middle of the room with a stupid grin on his bruised face.

**_~0~_ **

“Mycroft a pleasure to meet you again. How is your dear brother Sherlock?” The Head Master forced a polite smile at mention the younger Holmes. John was no deductive genius but he could tell Sherlock had definitely left an impression on the bald man with the wire framed glasses. Mr. Harbor looked like a stern unforgiving man. John was on edge, right away when he entered the large and expensively decorated office. The bald man had piercing green eyes and permanent frown lines. The suit he wore wasn’t as expensive as Mycroft’s but it screamed money.

“He is attending UNI.” Mycroft replied coolly then making a show of checking his watch impatiently.

“And this must be Mr. Watson.” The man’s sharp eyes narrowed on the younger boy. “I had no idea he was an Omega. When you mentioned enrollment-“

“It was irrelevant. John is highly capable and as you’ve seen from his scores he’s intelligent enough.” John felt an odd flutter in his stomach hearing Mycroft verbally state any kind of praise directed at him. He kept his eyes down, and shoulders straight, this was the posture of an Omega in the presence of an authoritative figure. John wanted to be respectful so he remained quite and let Mycroft make his quick point, after all no one ever said no to the British Government. 

“You understand that-“

“Mr. Harbor. John Watson is a friend of the family, he has been left in my care. And I will see to it he receives the proper education. Now I could find another school more accommodating for a boy of his gender, but you understand with it goes my family’s donations. There should not be a problem here.”

Mr. Harbor paled then looked from John to Mycroft, “No, there will be no problem. After all certain adjustments can be made. We have allowed girls to attend this year, why not Omegas.” The man didn’t hide his displeasure. “You will of course be sure the boy takes the proper precautions. I will do my best to assure his safety but there is only so much one can do-“

“He is not careless. If that was the only objection?” Mycroft growled dismissively.

“Well John.” Mr. Harbor hit a button on the black phone on his large oak desk. “Welcome to Premier Academy. Mrs. Franz will you give John his schedule and have someone show him around the school.” The blond woman who entered smiled warmly nodding, she signaled for John to join her. After the door closed behind them, Mycroft stood up he did not take the headmaster’s hand.

“You do understand Mr. Harbor I am trusting you will personally see to my charge’s comfort. John isn’t a troublemaker; I know you will find him actually quite well mannered.  I don’t expect you to like the situation but I do expect you to insure John is treated with the same conduct you show your other students. As for your other students I’m sure Premier is still a school that teaches academics as well as cultivating propriety among the impressionable pupils.”

“In other words you want me to tell you he wont be bullied or god forbid attacked? My god Mycroft, you’ve just asked me to release a goldfish into a tank full of sharks. If he keeps his head down he’ll go unnoticed but I can smell him from down the hall.  And what happened to him? Is he transferring here because it was proving too difficult at his other school?”

Mycroft clutched his umbrella. “I expect you to do your job. Now John may be an Omega but he is far from dim. And I did mean what I said, if I have to remove him from this school I’m sure the school bored will wonder where their donations have gone for the year, seeing how when a Holmes endorses something others tend to follow.”

The headmaster didn’t reply and Mycroft didn’t wait for one, instead he swept out of the room slamming the door behind him.

**_~0~_ **

John’s first day wasn’t too bad, although he wished he had his scent Supps with him, as soon as he entered the first class room several heads turned in his direction. He didn’t dare meet the curious glances, even the teacher paused only to call order back to the equation on the bored. Mrs. Franz steered John to the back of the room whispering he would be more comfortable. The young Omega took a seat next to dark haired girl with a side braid.

“Ms.Hooper will you be sure to show John to his next class?”

“Yes. Ma’am.” The thin young Beta smiled brightly. John plopped down and the girl introduced herself keeping her voice down. “Molly Hooper.”

“John Watson.” John accepted her offered hand.

“We are on page 221.” John thanked her pulling out his book and then focusing on what the professor was teaching.

It seemed Molly almost had the exact same schedule thankfully and before lunch she lead him to the library during their free period.

Molly was Beta but her older sibling had been an Alpha he was away teaching history in Japan. Her youngest sister was an Omega, Molly was just shy Molly. She let John know who the mean teachers were, and tried to update him on the latest gossip.

John found himself feeling a bit more relaxed, at lunch the two sat quietly in the corner.

“I don’t have any friends here either.” Molly explained, “I guess being a Beta doesn’t really make you worth knowing. “ She shrugged.

“Better that way.” John replied picking at his beans. “I like to stay out of sight. And just roll through the day unnoticed.”

“Hey me too.” Molly offered him some of her brownie noticing John had eaten his right away before even picking at the rest of his lunch.

“So what was your other school like?” Molly asked eagerly, “Was it private or-“

“Ugh, it wasn’t so wonderful.”

“Oh.” Molly could see John was uncomfortable with that topic almost immediately so she changed her line of questioning. “Have you decided what you want to do after UNI?”

John brightened up “I would love to become a surgeon.”

“Really? I want to become a pathologist. Mum says that’s rubbish but my father’s a Doctor. I don’t see why I cant do what I’d like.”

After lunch John was on his own for the last classes of the day. Several Alphas bumped into him in the hall, and he was sure it was on purpose. PE started out as a special kind of hell. Thankfully he was told to dress in the instructor’s office, because of his gender he wasn’t to be alone in a locker room full of young Alpha’s.

Then he was picked last for the football team, which John could understand he was small and short, but he was determined to prove otherwise.

By the end of the day he couldn’t say he made friends, but at least next time he wouldn’t be chosen last for footie. He was small and fast, it was easy to duck past his opponents and kick the ball through their legs. And out of frustration he’d been fouled purposefully but he never let the pain show.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock waited patiently or rather as patient as one could when everything seemed to be so dull and slow. Then finally John was emerging out of the tall brick building. Sherlock tossed his cigarette aside and put it out, he observed the way John’s face wasn’t holding his normal tension, in fact he looked happy? There was a mousy looking girl to his right smiling brightly speaking to John as if she’d always known him. Then Sherlock tensed when two tall Alpha teenage males approached John one pushed Molly aside and took her place beside John.

“So Watson, good game.” The ginger smiled brightly.

“Uh, thanks.” John stiffened eyes nervously moving to an affronted looking Molly.

“Amazing!” the taller brunette ruffled John’s hair. “You were like lighting out on the field! What are you doing after school?”

“He’s busy.” Sherlock growled, causing the three to stop short, John had a look of embarrassment. These guys were from his PE football team, they weren’t meaning anything by their open fondness. At least John hoped not, although the brunette Timmy maybe was his name, he was stroking John’s hair like he were a cat.

Sherlock didn’t hesitate to grab John’s wrist and pull him over to his side.

“Really?” The ginger laughed. “You sure, because we were asking John.”

John couldn’t reply because Sherlock was pulling him close and kissing him possessively and without a care for the onlookers.

John was reeling when Sherlock pulled away a smug look on his face, he looked to the other two Alpha’s. “Like I said he’s busy.”

Sherlock spun on his heels still holding John’s wrist he lead him away.

“Sherlock!” John tried to pull free breathless. “Oi! We’ve talked about this. You cant just snogg a guy then drag me back to your cave.”

“John?”

“What the hell was that about?” John pulled free.

“John?”

“Don’t give me that wide eyed innocent look you know exactly what you did! I’m not some fragile-“

“Of course not John, however you are now attending a predominantly Alpha male school. I will not have those imbeciles mauling you-“

“As opposed to this imbecile mauling me. That was embarrassing.” John snapped marching past Sherlock.

“I found it quite enjoyable even more so in front of an audience. Interesting.”

“Oh, I hate you.” John rolled his eyes sighing heavily.


	11. Father

Mycroft didn’t know how Nathan Watson found John but he would have his men look into it. Thankfully the young Omega had class for another hour and therefore wouldn’t be home anytime soon. The greasy man’s lawyer had presented Mycroft with papers claiming John a runaway and that aiding and abetting him was against the law.

Mycroft sized the man up, he could see the shared genetics. However John’s eyes were a powder blue almost like a clear sky, his father had dark green eyes, menacing and cruel.

“Why is it now that you are filing papers for a runaway?” Mycroft snapped irritably, he’d texted Lestrade of the situation and waited patiently for the DI to show up to arrest the man.

Nathan grew restless with the talking and what he felt to be stalling. “Where the hell is the little slut? I can smell him; he’s all over the place. Surprised you haven’t kept him locked away only brought out for-“

Mycroft allowed a savage growl to escape him then, causing the other man to sneer but back down.

“John is at school he normally is home in a few hours however I’ve sent someone to retrieve him.” Mycroft lied with ease on the regular bases today was no different.

“There Nathan please sit be patient. Your property shall be returned soon. And I’m sure Mr. Holmes will compensate you accordingly.” The lawyer in the cheap suit examined the British Government’s face, the older Holmes ignored the Beta completely.

“He better.” Nathan snapped. “Now I have to piss where’s the damn toilet?”

Mycroft cringed at the crude man’s manners, John was nothing like this garbage, he made a quick note to have the rooms cleaned and aired out before John returned home, no need to cause the child anymore distress.

**_~0~_ **

John was excited to be off of school early, he had finished his test quickly and the teacher allowed all those who had, to leave early. So he decided to walk home with a smile on his face, knowing due to Sherlock’s help he aced his chemistry test. He managed all A’s in his first term and he’d worked hard to achieve that. He couldn’t wait to show Sherlock. He entered the house careful to remove his muddy shoes by the door he smiled at the nervous Butler.

“Master John you’re home early.” Mr. Bell reached for John’s bag and coat. The soft spoken  boy always awkwardly relinquished his things, still unused to being greeted in such a way.

“The Professor let us leave early when we finished our tests. Is Sherlock home yet?”

“No. But Master Mycroft is in the study and is not to be disturbed. Perhaps it’s best if you took your meal in your room today. He’s dealing with a rather difficult business contract.”

“Oh, right. I gotcha. I’ll just grab some tea-”

“How about I bring you something to your room.”

John nodded understanding the butler’s tension, Mycroft was an important man, although John didn’t know what exactly the older Holmes did, he did know it was something with the government. Sherlock said he was the British Government whatever that meant. John took his bag and coat back from Mr. Bell, Mycroft was rather intimidating and when he was home the staff was usually on edge.

He would be happy to grab a snack and head to his room until Sherlock was home.

He headed for his room, missing the worried glance from the Butler. John made it through the small sitting room, deciding to avoid passing Mycroft’s office all together he would just go around when he heard a voice straight out of his nightmares.

“Hello son.” John didn’t have time to react short cruel fingers tangled in his hair. “You need a haircut boy, you look like a girl. But perhaps that’s what they like from their little rentboy. Isnt it?” When John didn’t answer the grip tightened and pinching fingers cradled his chin, pressing painfully into his cheeks.

“You’ve gotten fat too. No matter we’ll get that taken care of once we get you home. I see they haven’t bonded you yet. Good.”

John couldn’t breathe he wasn’t going home. What was Nathan doing here? Fear, paralyzing fear struck the Omega. The knowledge that Mycroft would hand John over if Nathan came here.  He felt sick, his stomach was rolling and his father’s stench of liquor and sweat was making the room spin. John pushed his father’s arm away the man clearly not expecting John to struggle was caught off guard and released the terrified boy, nearly loosing his own balance. The Omega bolted for the door he just had to get outside, John’s brain screamed, outside, run far away.

~0~

Mycroft narrowed his eyes as the Butler hurried in, the man looked absolutely frantic.

“Sir, Master Watson has returned home. It seems his class let out early.”

Mycroft moved towards the door, he pushed the security button, “Where?”

But before the Butler could reply there was a crash down the hall, Mycroft pushed past the thin man, “John!” he yelled, ignoring the stunned face of the Lawyer.

Mycroft followed the vile man’s scent, it mingled with John’s and Mycroft didnt have time to consider this odd feeling of protectiveness.

“ _Mine.”_ His instincts roared, this was his territory and someone was invading it, and worse this trespasser was threatening one of his own. But John wasnt his brother? What was this dreadful surge of anger, where did it stem from? The British Government wasnt feeling sentimental towards a stray that Sherlock had brought in. Was he?

Then the older Holmes could see John stumble falling face first onto the hard wood floor, the boy turned around sitting up trying to scoot away from the heavy hand that reached for him. Nathan Watson had a look of twisted malice, he intended to show his dominance and beat submission into the small Omega.

John would never feel the blow that was meant for his face, instead Travis one of Mycroft’s bigger security officers tackled the short Nathan Watson easily twisting a fleshy arm behind the man's back.

Then more familiar hands were pulling John to his feet, the Omega couldn’t think, too many scents, and his father’s was overpowering.

“John, you’re alright.” a deep voice reassured, pulling him close, John turned his head into the expensive suit, inhaling the scent of scotch and ink. The Omega couldn’t stop the trembling that ran up his body, he felt his arms come around the soft waist.

“Take that idiot back to my study and keep him and his lacky there until the DI arrives.”

“Yes sir Mr. Holmes.” Travis held the apprehended Alpha’s beefy arm at an awkward angle a firm hand on the man’s shoulder leading him back to the study. Another one of the security officers nudged the slick haired lawyer in the same direction.

Dark eyes fell on Mycroft, “This is highly unacceptable behavior! My client has his rights!” Mycroft frowned at the slight Irish lithe coming through, his eyes met the Beta’s finding a cool unreadable mask. There was something about this lawyer, his attire fit the part but there was a slight smirk on the man’s face and for  a brief moment the older Holmes read excitement, only for the stranger to accept the nudge to follow his employer.

The room started to clear and Mycroft pulled John from his side, needing to examine the boys face. The lawyer watched curiously only to face forward when the gray eyed Holmes turned to glare at him.

“We’ll wait but I have a feeling your dear DI is going to be a bit late. He might have his hands full.” The solicitor's voice sounded more cheerful than it should at this.

Mycroft didn’t take John anywhere near the study, instead he tilted John’s face up, he was pale but unmarked.

“John are you hurt?" Mycroft frowned.

Wide dazed eyes looked on Mycroft and the boy only shook his head. “Why are you home so early?”

“I finished my test early, the professor dismissed me. I’m sorry.” John’s voice trembled like the rest of him. “Don’t make me go-“ John’s plea tore at Mycroft’s heart. If he had one, because he certainly wasn’t feeling protective and possessive. He wasn’t pulling John into his side for reassurance that the boy was fine and untouched. Certainly not, he was only trying to calm the boy down. A panicked Omega was disruptive to his thinking. That was it, he wasn’t feeling anything else, even though John had been three months with them and his presence kept  Sherlock less annoying and made the dinner table less of a combat zone. No way was the boys scent mingling with Sherlock’s, sure Mycroft was aware the two boys had shared a few kisses and maybe heavy petting which Mrs. Hudson had scolded Sherlock about propriety.

John wasn’t anything like another little brother to Mycroft, one that didn’t cause him to worry constantly, one who didn’t view him as an enemy or a dictator. Right?

The British Government pulled away, placing firm hands on John’s shoulders, he needed to clear his head, too many different emotions were circling him and it didn’t help that John’s scent was crying out for protection.

“John. Go on back to your room. No one is sending you away. That man is going to jail. He wont ever get out and he wont hurt you ever. Do you believe me.” John blinked his blue eyes clearing, still he didn’t speak he only nodded. “I have to deal with the DI’s tardiness, I had hoped to take care of this before you returned home. Now, nothings changed other than the reek of that man staining the atmosphere of our home. I’ll handle this. You return to your room and have a snack. Alright.”

“Y-yes.” John managed and he hurried off.

Mycroft let out a sigh and headed to his study sending another angry text to Greg.

Once inside his study he glared at the lawyer who met his glare with mock submission, there was something wrong with this Beta, he wasnt right.

The police did show up but it was that Alpha Donavon, she wore a tight expression and lead two constables in to arrest the trespasser. The Lawyer turned to Mycroft as he was being lead away. "Well Mr. Holmes it looks as if you've won this one. However looks can be deceiving. They cant hold me, sure they'll take that idiot Watson but I'll be back on the street. It's interesting what lengths family will go to to protect whats theirs. I never took you for a family man Mr. Holmes. But now I know. I'll be seeing you." The Lawyer smiled brightly allowing the constable to lead him out.

"Where the hell is Greg?" Mycroft glared at the DI's subordinate. The caramel skinned woman shook her head tiredly and Mycroft could see something was wrong.

"The DI was in the back of an ambulance when he received your text, I came right away, I just wanted to be sure he made it to the hospital alright." Myctoft felt the air leave his lungs.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Is he alright?"

"He was stabbed by some thug trying to rob him outside his house. Of all places. Funny thing is I dont think it was a robbery, nothing was taken."

Mycroft held his breath, Greg was hurt, someone had stabbed him.

"Please tell me the culprit was caught." Sally shook her head and Mycroft released a deep growl.


	12. Set ups

Mycroft waited for the Sergeant to leave, he didn’t understand the urge to go the hospital straight away. Stabbed, how bad was it? He needed more information but refused to ask that despicable woman Sally for data.  He texted his PA and decided he would use the opportunity to take John to have a quick examine. One could never know if he had internal injuries.

He found John sitting on the edge of his bed clutching his book bag, the younger boy hadn’t changed out of his uniform yet. Mycroft didn’t understand why John was still bothered by the situation, hadn’t Mycroft  already said enough of the subject. Nathan Watson would go to jail and for a long time.

John flinched when Mycroft said his name, “John” the British Government sighed, knowing this would be easier of Sherlock were home, however the younger Holmes wouldn’t be back for another two hours.”John, come along we are going to have you looked over.”

John had a hand to his left side, “I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“Clearly, come along.” John nodded placing his bag on the floor he followed Mycroft, the British Government wondered if he should let his brother know about the DI. The two were somewhat associated; one wouldn’t say friends but not enemies.

Mycroft decided against it, his brother needed to keep to his schedule; it was amazing that the usually unpredictable younger Holmes hadn’t already rebelled in someway.

“Why are here Mycroft?” The silver haired Alpha asked irritably, laying back, attempting to control the waves of pain that rolled through him.

The ever stoic British Government pulled a plastic chair closer to the bed, he held out his phone. “This man. He goes by Richard Brook, he claimed to be Nathan Watson’s lawyer however the man didn’t attempt to defend his ‘client’ after your detective started questioning the idiot. Further more his pub was cleared of any evidence that would show he was running a sex den. The man will be charged for abusing his son, however I was told the charges would be a slap to the hand. Tell me how such a man manages all that? I haven’t told John yet that his father will be out on the streets free. I can take care of the idiot myself seeing how NSY is incapable-“

Greg hissed in irritation and pain, “I didn’t hear that. And if I did,  I’m sure that you were not making a death threat-“

“Of course it’s not a threat.” Mycroft stated coolly allowing Greg to take his phone and look at the man closely.

“I’ve never seen the guy. Beta?”

“He smelled like one, acted like one, however there is something off about Richard Brooke. First of all he isn’t in any data base, and neither is his photograph.”

Greg reached out to hand the phone back holding his breath as Mycroft’s cool fingers made contact with his own, the British Government nearly fumbled the device and quickly regained his composure.

“How’s John? Did he know his father stopped in?” Lestrade was trying to keep the want from his brown eyes.

Mycroft sat back, clutching his umbrella, “Unfortunately the boy was off of school early of all days. He should be finishing with xray.”

“Oh god. How bad?”

Mycroft sighed “A few scratches and bruises, the Doctor wished to xray the boys left side to be sure the ribs are bruised and not fractured. Other than that he’s only a bit shaken.”

“I bet. “ The two Alpha’s fell into a an awkward silence.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock slumped down on the tattered old sofa of the warehouse. Raz was busy spray painting a wall with yellow paint. The others stood around drinking rolling around on their skateboards.

“Hey Siggy long time no see. How ya doing?" Raz called out.

“Bored.” Sherlock grumbled the tagger only returned to his wall waving a hand at Sherlock realizing he was in one of those moods.

Dylan offered the Alpha a cigarette Sherlock ignored it, the boy shrugged and remained sitting with his legs crossed on the floor of the old dirty warehouse watching Raz paint.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock growled, lighting his own cigarette.

“Well no thanks to you and Johnny boy I was almost sent back to a home. I’ve every right to hang out here. Question is why some posh prick like you is doing here? Do they know you're a trust fund prick?”

Sherlock didn’t take the bait he would ignore the dirty creature.

“Where is Johnny? I heard he transferred to a nice posh school.” Dylan smiled brightly moving to his knees he turned around to face the long legged Alpha. “Tell me must be hard letting your little toy be around so many big strong Alphas. Smart ones too.  Or maybe you don’t mind sharing?” Dylan had a hand on Sherlock’s knee, ignoring the teenagers tense glare. “Oh, wait a tick, you haven’t even asked him to put out yet have you? Shame he’s pretty good. Probably why his dad wants him back so bad.” Dylan smiled brightly “Don’t believe me? Oh come one how else do you think someone like him made it this long on the streets? He’s no different from me, except some of us haven’t exactly managed to prefect the innocent look. He’s quite good. Now he’s finally found an Alpha to take care of him. I bet he finds someone else at that school just as dumb as you.” Dylan knew it was a dangerous game to play but Mr. Moriarty had promised him more money and supps if he did this. Besides John was a means to an end, Mr. Moriarty told him to get close to Sherlock but the fucking genius was enamored with John, guess Sherlylocks loved the blonds. It was a mistake to tell Raz about John, but Dylan had expected Sherlock to be pleased he’d brought the idiot to fix him up without involving cops.

Mr. Moriarty hadn’t been too happy with the idea that Dylan wasn’t the one Sherlock wanted, Dylan had the drugs and cigarettes. No, the bastard went for that sweet disgustingly innocent face. John almost cost him. So Dylan wasn’t going to play nice. He could care less, the money Mr. Moriarty promised was better than anything he made dealing.

Now the boss wanted John too, well it was all the same to Dylan, he’d told John not to be so trusting, the idiot. It was a dog eat dog world. The Alphas had all the power and Dylan was going to ally himself with the more powerful ones. He slipped his phone number into the Alpha’s coat brushing the teens hand with his own, smirking invitingly.

Sherlock let out a growl shoving Dylan away from him in disgust. The Omega smiled brightly, “Truth hurts.”

“What’s up?” Raz was beside Dylan who shrugged.

“Nothing just having a chat with our dear friend here. Hey Holmes when your done playing house you should come find me I’ve got just what you need.” Dylan shook a bag of white powder at the addict. Raz hissed in irritation.

“Dammit D, don’t bring that shit around here!”

“I’ve got to go anyway. See you around Holmes.” The kid pulled his black hood over his head a smile on his face, he jumped to his feet and hurried out texting his boss. **_Success_**.

 


	13. CONFUSION

Sherlock returned home to find his brother not to be home, and John was asleep in his room, interesting it was early for a nap, was John ill? Inching closer the teenager felt the young blond’s head. The boy stirred, his blue eyes blinking lazily, and before Sherlock could explain why he was touching John in such a peculiar way, the Omega was pulling him into a tight hug. The Alpha stiffened finding himself flat on his back, and John’s nose buried into his neck.

“John?” Sherlock could feel the Omega’s heart beating against his side.

“Have you gone to visit the DI yet? Is that why you’re home early?” Sherlock froze.

“The DI?” John pulled away, his face hovering over the Alpha’s.

“Don’t you know?” John frowned, “The DI was stabbed outside his home when someone tried to rob him. He’s in the hospital.”

Sherlock was sitting up, John nearly fell over. “When?”

“Just this afternoon, Mycroft was with him when I was getting my xray’s.  When I got to see him he was drugged pretty good.  And Mycroft was having him moved to another room, a private one.”

“X-rays?” Sherlock  ran a quick eye over John, the younger boy was ducking his head and looking away.

“Oh, that.” The Omega didn’t want to meet the gray eyes he felt staring at him, when he turned he held his breath; Sherlock’s eyes were sharp and insistent.

“That being?”

“My father came for me.” Barely a whisper.

“Here?” The Alpha’s question was more of a growl than anything, something in him starting to burn to life, anger? Possessiveness? What was it? Why did he often feel this way when John was concerned? Sherlock continued to stare at the Omega who refused to meet his concern.  Sherlock hated the distraction that was John and the emotions he forced Sherlock to fee.

 “Yes. But Mycroft took care of him, and the police took him away. Mycroft said I wont have to go.” John leaned forward his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Where is he now? My brother?”

“He had work so I guess at his office.” John was breathing in Sherlock’s scent, he needed the reassurance but there was a familiar sour smell there, just below Sherlock’s. John made a face, “You skipped class today?”

Sherlock frowned, “I can smell Dylan on you. And paint from cans. Some cigarette smoke. But why were you with Dylan?” John hadn’t meant for that to sound accusatory. He felt Sherlock physically as well as emotionally pull away.

“Does it matter what I’ve done today? My brother has me under his thumb; I’m allowed to pull one over on him.” Sherlock was on his feet next to John’s bed.

“Sherlock?” John sat up slowly, wincing from his sore ribs.

“Don’t give me that look John. I’ve played a good boy for long enough. My every move is dictated to me. And he uses your presence to keep me in line. With that pathetic threat of sending you on your way. He’s a bastard.” Sherlock started to pace. “Don’t think for one moment my brother has a heart John. He didn’t send you on your way because he cares. “

John flinched at the words his friend was using. “He doesn’t care. He only cares about appearances and you are the perfect brother aren’t you? You and your good grades and your social skills. You make him look good for taking in an orphan.  You with your wide eyes and innocent expression. Tell me John how often has that act worked for you before?”

“I don’t understand?” John tried to read the piercing glare. He shivered from the cold of it and then the teenage Alpha was on him, pressing John down into the bed. At first the blond Omega only laid there in shock, until the warm lips hungrily covering his made him forget the pain in his ribs or the tension in the air. Instead he pressed his hips upward instinctively in response. Sherlock had kissed him before but never like this, this was intense, demanding and punishing.

John could barely respond with his own softer replies, and the Alpha would have none of it. The scent of aggression was everywhere and John found it arousing, Sherlock was overwhelming him with so many different sensations. His tongue, his hands and his scent only made it that much more intoxicating.

When quick hands had the young Omega stripped of his shirt and trousers, John thought it best to slow down. He caught Sherlock’s hand before the Alpha removed John’s boxers.

“Sherlock.” He panted, eyes wide and dilated. “Stop, you’re going too fast.”

“Don’t you like it? You cant tell me you don’t.” warm breath on John’s neck, sharp teeth nipping at John’s naked shoulder. The dark haired teen pulled his wrist free of the Omega’s grasp, and started to palm John through the thin cotton of John’s shorts.

With a moan, John tried to cling to his objections, his mind was emptied of anything except the sensations he felt.

Then this Alpha was taking hold of John’s hand moving it to touch, to rub and grasp his erection. John, caught his breath feeling just how hard Sherlock was, hard and thick, the hand directing his started to move and John caught on quick.

“John, that’s it. Touch me.” The Alpha demanded his voice rough and throaty; he held John’s hand hard against his member, thrusting his hips against the warm palm. When John squeezed, Sherlock moved his expert hand back inside John’s shorts, wanting to replicate what was being done.

With a growl the Alpha’s mouth took John’s, his hips thrusting into the friction of John’s grasp. “God, faster.” He hissed moving his kisses down John’s Jaw line to his neck. Sucking licking, he felt himself close, it didn’t take much longer. The Omega smelled delicious and it took everything in the younger teen to not bite down hard enough to break skin. Bonding was for heat, the idea of what John would feel like naturally lubricated, tight against Sherlock’s throbbing cock was enough to bring the Alpha to orgasm, he held back until he could push John to the same brink.

 He quickly snapped his own wrist upward and squeezed John’s member until the younger teen cried out and at the same time Sherlock allowed himself to uncoil, his warm cum erupted mingling with John’s covering their bellies and hands.

Sherlock rolled away, to grab a towel, quickly cleaning himself off and then the Omega. The lazy grin lingering on the younger teen’s relaxed face, made Sherlock’s heart stop. He hadn’t intended to go that far, it was enjoyable, frighteningly so, Sherlock wanted to stay behind and hold the smaller boy to him. He wanted to inhale John’s scent and keep the younger teen pressed against his own body, naked. This wasn’t good. John would want more, he would want hand holding and protection. He would be clingy and want to bond, just one more thing for Mycroft to control Sherlock with.

Perhaps that had been his brother’s plan the whole time, he would have Sherlock married off and bonded. Forever tied down, well it wasn’t going to happen. John was obviously looking for comfort and Sherlock would make it clear to the Omega that wasn’t what he was offering.

The dark haired teen only made to zip his pants and looked around for his shirt, forgetting his black hoodie in the corner. He needed an escape the temptation this Omega offered, and was harder and harder to evade the longer he stayed.

“I need a shower.” Sherlock mumbled leaving the now confused blond.

“Sherlock?” John tried to catch his breath, he could feel a shift in the air, the thin brunette turned, his gray eyes cold and something else, bored?

“This doesn’t make us anything beyond what we are. I’m still not looking for a boyfriend John and especially not an Omega.”

John sat up his heart pounding in his chest, he was still feeling weak from his orgasm. He’d never touched anyone or  had been touched like that before. And Sherlock had looked bored after, bored and irritated? Had he done it wrong? He glanced down at his state of undress, how was it that he was nearly naked and Sherlock had managed to keep more clothes on?

And then the words that his boyfriend? No not boyfriend, Sherlock had made that clear they were just friends? Were they even that? How confusing! Why was it so confusing? John headed for the shower he needed to get the scent of Sherlock off of him, it was too hard to think. Why had the Alpha done that? Was it to state his dominance? All because John had questioned where he’d been who he’d been with?

“Stupid John.” He cursed himself stepping into the hot water, a hand over his chest, damn his heart he was in love. Of course Sherlock could see it, and probably found John to be too weak and needy. This made the blond Omega want to shout in frustration and at the same time cry.


	14. try

The following days John avoided Sherlock, which wasn’t so difficult seeing how the older teen was suddenly wrapped up in finding who attacked the DI. Mycroft was just as bad, the blond Omega hadn’t seen the man since the hospital, Mrs. Hudson said they were a household of workaholics.

John hoped this was enough to keep Sherlock out of trouble and away from the temptation of drugs. John wondered what he was going to do, Sherlock was confusing him, and Mycroft was being aloft. John hated himself for needing to be around his family. Family? Were they that?

John paced in his room, still in his school uniform, the questions bubbled on his lips. What was he doing here? Why was he sticking around? His father was gone, in jail. Mycroft had promised as much, so what was the use of sticking around? Originally Sherlock had wanted him here, but now things were complicated. And it wasn’t fair to John or Sherlock for the Omega to hang around like a dog expecting scraps. That wasn’t him, how did he wonder so far off path, he was fine at his first school. Well until they found out he was an Omega, but he could find another school, start over somewhere. Couldn’t he? He didn’t need the Academy although he was learning more and he’d made a few friends.

Then there was the consent form, John needed the signature of his guardian. Mycroft was just busy John hated to bother Mycroft, that and he had a very real fear the older Holmes could deduce what he and Sherlock had been up too. The consent form was for permission to tour the University, only a handful of students had been selected for advanced classes and John was the youngest and only Omega. This being so, he needed the consent form signed by his guardian and for all intense purposes that was Mycroft.

 

Would Mycroft think John expected him to pay for Uni? John would never expect that, not after all that the older man had done for him this far. He owed both Holmes brothers. What was he doing? He couldn’t leech off Mycroft and Sherlock forever, he needed to get on his own feet. Maybe Sherlock hated him more for this reason; having a needy Omega wasn’t exactly attractive. How frustrating and confusing! John should just pack up and move on, he could figure out the rest somehow. John had been tutoring the captain of the football team for the last month, and he had mention to John that he was joining the army after graduation.

That could solve his UNI problems, John wanted to be a doctor he could accomplish this through scholarships.

John sighed well better get it over with, he decided to make the walk to the Diogenes club, it would be best to walk to clear his head and build up his courage. Living with two Alpha’s was definitely starting to wear him down life was simpler before he lived with Holmeses that's for sure.

John was lead to Mycroft’s office a tall Alpha woman with blood red lipstick and sharp eyes was storming out. She nearly collided with John in the hall.

Her eyes narrowed on him, and he was reminded of Sherlock, how he easily deduced all he needed to know about John without any questions. John looked away wondering what she could read in his school uniform and scuffed converse.

“Well aren’t you just an adorable boy.” Her cold soft hands cupped his chin, and John tried to jerk his head back, but her hold was tight.  “Interesting what would he want with you?  If I’d of known he was into the younger ones then I would have been more successful in persuading him. And you just smell delicious.”  She sniffed around him.

This caused John to freeze up, “I wish I could say the same.” He finally managed to wiggle free, he glared at the woman in the black stilettos and white dress.

“Mrs. Adler I believe the exit is this way.” Thankfully Mycroft’s PA appeared out of no where with a huff, she took the woman’s arm firmly escorting her out. John watched the two, the strange Alpha glanced back at him and then continued forward her heels were the only noise in the empty corridor.

“John?” Mycroft was standing at his desk, John quickly entered and closed the door behind him. He was interrupting he knew it, but he decided to get on with it not wishing to see Mycroft lose his temper not that the other man had ever.

“Uh, sorry to come in unannounced, I just had a quick question.”

Mycroft looked impatiently at the Omega, John hurried closer handing Mycroft the consent form.

“I just wanted to uh take a tour of the UNI with some of my classmates. Since I’m an Omega the school insists that my guardian sign this. I know you’ve been so busy so I wanted to wait until after dinner or something but you’ve been working so much I haven’t seen you. And I don’t expect you to pay for UNI I-I have a plan for that. I just would like the opportunity to tour the campass.” John hated how his voice came out rushed and anxious.

“John this says you are being given the opportunity to start advanced early courses.” Mycroft frowned glancing over the document.

“Yeah.” John replied uncomfortably of course Mycroft would read something before he signed it, no matter how insignificant. “But, if it is more costly, I can-“

“Nonsense John, this is a wonderful opportunity, as for UNI we haven’t discussed it yet, but-“

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but Major Lowell is-“ The usually stoic dark haired PA didn’t have a chance to continue when a uniformed man came marching in right past her.

“Mycroft dammit! I wont be put off!” the Major removed his hat holding it under his arm, his shoulders straight, his emerald green eyes swept the room, John thought the man looked familiar but looked away before he was caught staring.

It was shocking that someone dared burst into Mycroft’s office without waiting an introduction, the way the older Holmes tensed was a definite sign, John wanted to shrink into a wall. He hated the overwhelming feeling of fear that always accompanied the scent of too many Alphas in a small space.

Sensing the presence of an Omega the Major made a face, then those green eyes examined the young boy standing close to Mycroft’s desk.  The Major neared the young man and Mycroft was around the desk with a growl of warning.

“If you’ll excuse me one moment Major, this wont take but a moment.” The older man glanced back at the blond Omega something flicked in his eyes, and he nodded curtly.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” He marched out of the room closing the door securely behind him.

“John we’ll have to finish this discussion later.”

“Yes right.” Mycroft signed the paper and handed it back to the younger boy, who was happy to leave. This place reminded him of a mortuary; it was cold, and big and depressing.

“John. John Watson correct?” The Major's stern voice called John to attention.

“Yes.” John replied politely realizing it was just the two of them in the corridor.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My son speaks so highly of you. You know him of course,Thomas Lowell.”

“Oh, Tommy. Yes. We-“

“Same team I know. I caught your last three games, you are lightening on the field son. A wonderful team player, brave of you an Omega to play against such tough adversaries. I’ve been hoping  Thomas would invite you over soon. It seems you’ve had quite the affect on him.” The Major reached out and patted John's shoulder stiffly.

John couldn’t help but laugh nervously, “Well it was nice meeting you sir, but I really must go.” John stepped out of the Major's contact.

“Yes, well you do that son, just be sure to come around for dinner. “

John nodded respectfully and hurried off with no intention to accept any invitations from Tommy.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock read over the case files the DI had been working on currently, he sighed glaring at the unsolved murders.

“Still here?” Lestrade moved slowly into his kitchen glancing briefly at the young Alpha sitting at his old kitchen table, hands steepled under his sharp chin. Lestrade didn’t expect an answer, the younger man had been there these last two days trying to find just which of Lestrade’s many enemies was the culprit.

“Don’t you have a home? Or will I have to start charging you rent?”

Sherlock humphed at the notion, and the DI poured himself and the young teen a cup of tea, sitting slowly across from the dark haired consulting detective.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Sherlock questioned dismissively.

Lestrade only shrugged, “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“School is boring.”

“Right. Does Mycroft know you’re here?”

“He’s not my minder!” Sherlock growled.

“Alright alright.” Lestrade held his hands up, “He is your brother and-“

“Don’t be an idiot Lestrade. I’m working now shut up.”

Lestrade glanced over the current pile of crime scene photographs. He winced seeing the young faces. “All Omegas, some of them unidentified, doesn’t look like their families registered them as runaways so we had nothing to go on. It’s a shame.” He sighed “I’m trying to connect Moran to this group of newly dead. All blond ages ranging from fourteen to eighteen, unbounded of course-“

Sherlock hated how each of these photographs made him think of John, would this have been his fate? Moran had targeted him when he was working at that store. Now John was safe. He glanced at the clock on the wall, John would be getting home unpacking his books and finishing his homework.

“So how is your little friend, what was his name? John?” Sherlock didn’t answer the DI. “He seems jumpy but I guess I would be too if my father had been an abusive bastard. How are the two of you getting on? Any happy announcements?”

“Hardly.” Sherlock snorted. “John is just-“

“Just?” Lestrade gently pushed, when no answer came the DI sighed heavily. “Listen Sherlock, you and your brother have got it all wrong. Nothing wrong with feeling something for someone. If you keep pushing people who love you away you really are going to end up alone.”

“I don’t want an Omega.” Sherlock snapped.

“Oh, now that’s not fair. Just because John’s an Omega you’re going to shoot him down. I’ve seen how that boy looks at you, how he looks to you and Mycroft. Omegas need family Sherlock. I don’t think one as good as John will wait around too much longer for you to realize your feelings. What about Omegas do you loath so much?”

“They are needy, I don’t need to be tied down by biology.” Lestrade couldn’t help but laugh into his mug.

“Sorry, you sounded like your brother right there.” This earned the DI a dark scowl. “Now listen, you don’t have to be a slave to biology, it’s not always about sex you damn teenager. It’s about finding someone who can relate to you, someone to share secrets, fears, dreams and all that other life stuff. The sex or bonding comes later, it should always come later.” Lestrade was looking off now in the far corner of the room, his mind drifting. “I like John and I think he’d be good for you. I can tell he’s made a difference in you, you’ve started to be more reasonable at crimes scenes and well Mycroft he’s been home more often than not.”

Sherlock wondered how Lestrade knew that, and it was true Mycroft had been spending time at home these last couple of months, eating dinner more often than not at the dinner table. Well Sherlock complained, John ate and Mycroft glared.

“How do you feel about him?”

Sherlock didn’t look up from the photographs. “I don’t know.”

“That’s a start.” Lestrade slowly stood up and poured Sherlock a cup of tea. "We can go from there."

**_~0~_ **

“So my dear what did he say?” Moriarty leaned against his desk, crossing his thin legs in front of him, hands casually in his pockets. The man wore a black Westwood suit with a blood red silk tie bright against his white button up shirt.

“He declined your gracious offer.” The Woman sat in a comfortable leather chair with her legs crossed, she held herself straight and kept her eyes on the dangerous Irishman.

“Really, how disappointing.I’ve tried the usual ways of persuasion. All civilized, cash, women, men, boys and girls, Omegas and the man says no. I sent you in to gather intel as well my dear.”

“He’s a hard Alpha to read sir, you yourself have said the same.”

“Well yes, Irene my dear, he is. So all I’ve discovered is his love for his brother, and perhaps that young Omega. Sebby does have an eye on the boy, he does like the blond Omega’s. Messy if you ask me, all too messy. I prefer to keep company with Alphas myself.”

Irene didn’t reply, she kept herself devoid of emotion, not wishing to betray the slightest of frowns. She’d lost two of her best Omegas to Sebastian Moran’s more twisted appetite. She would prefer to distance herself from these two dangerous men as soon as possible.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to proceed. It seems that idiot I hired didn’t finish off the DI as requested. The man now in league with the British Government himself are starting to get a bit to close. I’ve managed to buy out or kill the competition however it’s no use if I cant control these two stubborn bastards. The DI wont take money, he has nothing of value to hold against him! Then Mr. Holmes is just as bad. Still I saw how he reacted when that little Omega pet of his was threatened it was rather adorable. Too bad I promised Sebby he could have the kid, I always keep my promises. “ Moriarty sighed heavily, “I guess I’ll just have to settle with the boring threats to the younger Holmes, after all he’s a drug addict it wont be too hard. As for Johnny boy, I think Sebby’s waited long enough. You’re dismissed Irene dear. Don’t go far, I may need your particular talent for matchmaking when dealing with the Prime minister again. I think he prefers them around thirteen if you can find one, and a boy. This time be sure they’re drugged really, cant have a near scandal with a half naked Omega climbing out of a window again, that could be messy.”

Irene’s jaw clinched, she nodded rising slowly taking her leave, Saraphin had been young, and Irene didn’t much care for her mistreatment. The brothel she ran was one that used to offer security to those working for her, now it was fear. Damn this Moriarty and his sniper. Irene was finding it harder and harder to recruit, and her more expensive clients were moving on. She almost felt sorry for that young boy she crossed in the corridor. Sebastian would tear him up and toss him away within days.

She took a deep breath, she could side with Holmes and warn him, but if Moriarty found out she’d end up like the others. Dead with her throat cut and made to bleed out slowly. For now she would try to keep her head low, maybe it was time to move operations out of London, Paris was beautiful this time of year.


	15. friend

John sat in the library at the house reading a medical text, the place was empty, Mycroft was at work and Sherlock out working a case. John felt compelled to text the young consulting detective. John frowned at his mobile and resisted the urge, it would feel too much like he was checking up on Sherlock, and well John didn’t want a repeat of a few days ago.

Bloody Alphas and their dominance issues, it was frustrating, John was only expressing his concern. He could careless what Sherlock got up to, as long as he wasn’t hurting himself. And lately Dylan seemed a bit off lately, not at all the kid John thought he knew, or maybe John hadn’t known him at all.

“John dear there is a young man here asking for you.” Mrs. Hudson had a tight smile, “It is a bit late for callers.” She sounded displeased.

“Ugh, sorry Mrs. Hudson-“ John tried to apologize but the usually easygoing housekeeper had turned and motioned for the visitor to enter, pinning the red haired Alpha with a hard look. “I’ll be just down the hall tidying up a bit. This door stays open.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The young Alpha saluted with an easy grin that normally won over teachers and teammates but Mrs. Hudson wasn’t moved.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson. This is Tommy Lowell I tutor him.” John tried to explain although he was caught off guard by Tommy’s sudden appearance.

“Like I said I’ll be down the hall.” Mrs. Hudson left the two, and John was standing up frowning.

“She’s a bit of a mother hen yeah?” Tommy ran a hand through his red hair, John realized it was cut military short, most likely a preference of the Alpha’s military father. Tommy was in a casual pair of jeans and a rugby t-shirt and he smelled of fresh cut grass, deodorant and mud.

“Don’t mind her. That’s just Mrs. Hudson she’s nice. She makes the best scones and tea. Ugh, are you hungry or thirsty?” John was still trying to work out why Tommy was suddenly showing up. Then John remembered the awkward meeting earlier in Mycroft’s office.

“Ugh, no, no thanks. I just wanted to stop in and-“ Tommy exhaled heavily, stuffing his hands in his pockets, nothing like the over confident Alpha that John knew at school. “Listen my dad told me he ugh bumped into you at your dad’s office.”

John almost wanted to wince it was so painful to watch Tommy stumble over his words.

“Oh, yeah. Well Mycroft’s my guardian not my dad.” John shrugged continuing on “ The Major right? I knew you had said he was in the military-“ John felt the awkwardness of the situation he tried to find some middle ground, some way to alleviate the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Listen John whatever he said I apologize. He was completely out of line and he’s just so old school. And he’s been trying to find a bondmate for me before I graduate because I’m off to the army and I guess he wants me to be like him and get started on a family right away but I’m not anywhere ready for that. And well you’ve been so helpful helping me get my grades up and especially my chemistry and it’s dammed near impossible to find an educated Omega these days- “

“Hey, ugh, your father only said to stop by for dinner sometime.” John quickly cut the Alpha off hoping to save the team captain some dignity.

“Oh god, really?” Tommy almost fell to his knees in relief John had to cover up a giggle with a cough, Tommy wasn’t fooled.

“Oi Watson! Don’t judge me.” The red head was running his hands through his hair. “The old man can be embarrassing. Doesn’t think an Alpha and Omega could be anything but friends. We’re still friends right?” Tommy asked hopefully. John nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah. I guess. Although I don’t associate with idiots, how’s your maths grade?”

“Smartass!” Tommy had John in a headlock ruffling his hair.

“Hey! Don’t make me call in Mrs. Hudson-“ John laughed playfully pushing Tommy back they both fell back onto the small couch breathless.

“I’ll have you know my math grade is acceptable.” Tommy pulled the medical book out from under him. “Light reading?”

John shrugged taking it from him, “I just like to stay up to speed on things.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re absolutely brilliant.”  Tommy was looking at John his green eyes trying to hold the powder blue of John’s. Suddenly the room felt all too small, and the couch even smaller. John was very much aware of the distance between the two. Tommy leaned in and John leaned back until Tommy had him cornered on the edge of the couch. John froze up, the scent of grass, dirt and sweat made John think of the football field nothing else. Still he’d never been kissed by any Alpha but Sherlock. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by someone else, just to compare.

Tommy brought his mouth down and John remained frozen in place, his own heart pounding a million miles a minute. He couldn’t hear anything other than his pounding heart, and then there was contact, Tommy’s lips were chapped, but gentle, coaxing. John reciprocated his eyes squeezed closed, he allowed the probing tongue entrance expecting the same warm rush of feelings that he had every time he and Sherlock locked lips.

There was nothing, only the realization that he was nearly on his back and Tommy was now moving his hands down to John’s hips. John decided the experiment (great now he was thinking like Sherlock) was over and pulled his head back, this did nothing but give Tommy more encouragement to follow him down onto the sofa. “John, I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” The red haired Alpha nuzzled John’s neck, "you always smell so good. It drives me crazy when you're close especially after practice. I know I’m not the only one.”

John tensed when dull teeth grazed the most sensitive skin just near his shoulder, warm breath and then a heated mouth.

“Hey, don’t.” John pushed back.

“Come on John, let me mark you, so that everyone else will know-“

“Come on Tommy get off.” John tried to sound more firm but instead he was breathless.


	16. skin

Sherlock returned home with the DI’s unwanted advice buzzing in his ears, apparently Sherlock was supposed to show interest in the things that John was interested in.  He pondered this all the way home, what was John interested in?

He liked tea, and watched crap telly when he wasn’t reading one of those ridiculous medical text books. Why was this even important? What did it matter if John liked watching ridiculous science fiction shows that had some mad man flying around in a police box, or that he liked to reading about the latest medical technology and breakthroughs. Why was this even useful? All these details were littering Sherlock's mind palace, why couldn't they just shag and get it over with. That's how all of Sherlock's relationships started and ended. Why was John so different?

“Just keep that ice pack on it, or it’ll swell. I don’t think it’s broken.” John’s voice was gentle but firm and coming from around the corner. Sherlock could smell another scent, and it set him on edge, an Alpha, teenage possibly a football player and he was bleeding.

“Listen John, I'm sorry you had to-“ the strangers voice faltered sounding muffled, so a broken nose possibly.

“Come on, it’s late and my guardian doesn’t like for me to have visitors without permission.” Sherlock could hear some kind of nervous distress in John’s voice, and in his scent. The older Alpha waited for the two to be in sight, sure enough just as Sherlock deduced, John was guiding a tall red haired kid dressed in casual attire towards the door. Something else, the other Alpha was holding an icepack to his nose.

The younger Holmes didn’t miss the way John’s steps faltered and his eyes didn’t quite meet Sherlock’s gray.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Tommy growled seeing Sherlock.

“He lives here.” John kept a firm hand on Tommy’s back. Both Alpha’s glared at each other and John  tried to ignore the situation opening the front door. “There you go, I’ll see you at school.” John nearly shoved Tommy out the door the red haired football player caught John’s arm and pulled him out with him, the door shutting behind them.

Sherlock tried to listen to their conversation without putting his ear to the door, he heard John’s easy laughter and the other Alpha’s hiss of pain.

“Well remember that next time. Apology accepted.” John opened the front door and Sherlock made himself scarce. He wasn’t spying, John wasn’t his, however he couldn’t stand the smell of the other kid, reeking of physical activity and sports.

John hadn’t come to find Sherlock like he usually did, instead the Omega went straight to his room, this wasn’t at all how Sherlock planned their night to go. He had hoped they would kiss some more, and then the consulting detective would ask the other boy about his interests then they could fuck. Problems solved.

Dammit, why was John making this difficult and who the hell was the ginger?

“John-“ Sherlock swept into the Omega’s room without knocking as usual, only to find John in the process of changing into his night clothes. John's near nudity  wasn’t what caused Sherlock to pause and stride across the room. No, it was a mark just near John’s shoulder, someone’s mouth, some had been there sucking and kissing, John smelled like the other boy. The strange scent was all over him,and Sherlock couldn’t help but growl in anger, he had instictivly tangled his hands in John’s hair pulling his head to the side to inspect the other Alpha’s work, despite John’s protests or startled hiss.

“Does he have a name?” Sherlock demanded.

“Let go.” John pulled away, his anger starting to surface. “I’m not in the mood to be manhandled by another over aggressive Alpha asshole.” John pushed Sherlock back. The dark haired teen noticed that John had put on weight, muscle weight, he wasn’t so scrawny and his push nearly caused him to stumble backward.

“And furthermore it’s none of your business. We aren’t even dating, that’s what you’ve said. Besides I handled it.”

“You broke his nose?” Sherlock couldn’t help but grin.

 John went to grab for his night shirt and trousers ignoring the question.

He never had a chance to pull his clothes on before Sherlock was pinning him to the bed.

“Did you let him kiss you?” Sherlock moved grinding his hips into John’s, pinning the younger teens arms above his head.   “Did you let him touch you John? You’re mine.”

“Sherlock-“ John tried to concentrate on words but the Alpha straddling him, pinning him down had a stronger scent, it was washing over him and caused him to forget all ways of verbal communication. Skilled hands released his wrists only to travel down to his hips, and that mouth, that deliciously soft mouth covered John’s and all coherent thought was lost.

“John, you smell like him but I’ll fix that.” Sherlock was kissing down John’s jaw licking at his neck above the other boy’s faint mark, a pathetic attempt the older Alpha thought darkly. He roughly took John’s skin in, sucking hard, allowing his teeth to nip and bite just hard enough not to draw blood. John’s hips bucked up in response.

Then Sherlock was rolling off of the half naked Omega, “Come on John, not here.” The dark haired teen loved the glassy look of his prey, the blond was completely lost and easily pulled towards Sherlock’s room.

“Sherlock wait, what-“ Sherlock wouldn’t let him protest, it was too late at this point. He needed John, needed to posses and own. It wasn’t hard to push John onto the bed in Sherlock's room, especially when they were busy kissing. And Sherlock was happy to forge a trail with his warm tongue from John's mouth to the Omega's pink nipples. Sherlock sucked first left then right, and he smiled devilishly hearing the encouraging noises the younger teen was making.

“Oh, god!” John clutched at Sherlock’s hair, as the masterful mouth moved downward, licking and biting over John’s muscular abs, down past his belly button and quick thumbs hooked into the boxers the Omega wore, a rush of cool air then warm breath was the only warning the inexperienced blond had before Sherlock’s mouth came down hard on John’s already solid cock.

The Omega cried out in surprise, but the Alpha only continued, one hand biting into John’s bucking hips, a couple quick pulls, then Sherlock removed his mouth with a painful pop, John whimpered in protest when Sherlock’s mouth was no longer working him. The dark haired boy only smiled tapping three fingers to John's swollen lips,  “Suck.” The order was not to be denied.   The three slender digits were accepted, and John quickly complied, pulling the thin fingers in, swirling his tongue sensuously around the languid digits. A perfect imitation of what Sherlock had been doing to John’s erection.

The brunette felt himself grow even harder in response, oh the idea of John’s lips wrapped around his hard cock sucking and licking just as he was now nearly had the Alpha coming undone.

 “I’ll take you up on that offer later.” Sherlock whispered smoothly, before returning his expert mouth back to John’s cock, bobbing up and down, milking John, humming against the base of the blond’s penis. Then taking  one saliva covered digit and entering John’s tight hole, this caused the young Omega to jolt in surprise, but the mouth working him was so distracting he forgot his protests instead he bucked upward  lost in the pleasure he’d never experienced.

So lost was the young Omega he hadn’t protested the second finger joining the first,  working to stretch his opening. It was the third finger that caused John to cry out, slender fingers connect with the Omega’s prostate and his body twisted violently.

“Sherlock! I’m going to-“ John tried to warn the Alpha, but the dark haired boy was busy quickening his pace, slipping his fingers now three into John’s virgin hole.

It didn’t take long before John was exploding into the Alpha’s mouth, completely spent, his whole body vibrating with release, his own hands clutching at the dark curls.

 Sherlock took this pause to quickly reach over to the nightstand and retrieve a bottle of lubricant. John was still breathless from the exchange, the scent of release and virile Alpha was all the Omega could register.

“God, that was-“ John was panting, unable to think, his eyes clasped shut and body vibrating. 

 Sherlock brought his mouth to John’s, ”Can you taste that John. That’s you.” John allowed his tongue to slide past Sherlock’s, traces of his warm come lingered and it caused him to moan.

Sherlock’s kisses grew hotter and more intense, his finger slick with cool lubricant working over John’s stretched hole.

“I want this John. You want this?” The young Omega didn’t know how to answer the question but he instinctively pushed himself downward wanting to feel full again, wanting the sensation of Sherlock moving against his prostate.

"Say it John. Say it." Sherlock demanded removing his fingers, rubbing his lubricated hardness around John's hole.

"Yes. I want you inside me. Feels so good." Despite just having orgasmed John felt his cock stir. Then something blunt and solid was pushing into him, “Sherlock?” John’s eyes questioning he stiffened, but the older boy held the Omega in place. Two hands holding firmly to John’s hips. “Do you feel that John, you’ve teased me enough I think.” And the smiling Alpha pushed in without any other thought, if John had been experienced he would have known to relax and not clinch, but the younger boy gave a startled cry.

“Oh god!” John groaned, it was uncomfortable “Too big. Wait-“ The protests were breathless and still weak from his orgasm John didn’t have the strength to push at the naked body above his. Oblivious Sherlock started to move pumping in and out in a quick rhythm searching for his own release. 

 “John, I need this. This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Sherlock didn’t allow the younger boy to answer before pressing his hips forward in a swift sharp movement. John would have screamed had the heated mouth of the Alpha not absorbed his complaint with a deepening kiss.

“Relax.” Sherlock groaned. “Oh, god you’re so tight, it’s perfect."

“Too big-“ John gasped shuddering when Sherlock withdrew only to ram himself back in. The burning was unsettling and almost consuming but John’s body slowly started to adjust. One more pump from the thick cock made contact with John’s prostate, he gasped in surprise. 

"Yes! That't the spot John, do you want me to go deeper?" Sherlock teased pulling all the way out then pressing in slowly.

John responded by bucking upwards his hands biting into Sherlock's thin hips and wrapping his shorter legs around the Alpha's slender waist. The Omega wanted more and at the same time not, all of this was so overwhelming and pleasurable. 

“Is it bigger than what you’re used to? God John, you feel so good. We should have done this a lot sooner.” Sherlock groaned again relishing the idea that John's nails would leave marks on his back and hips. 

John whimpered as another orgasm neared, his insides clamping down onto the large intruder. “That’s it John, move with me, you want it. Tell me.”

“More, harder.” John whined, “Oh, god!” John gasped when Sherlock thrust forward.

“Fuck John, just think how this would feel when you are in heat, I would knot you. You want my hard dick, my knot sealing us together? Don’t you? That’s what you were made for, taking cock, only my cock.  Tell me you like it. Tell me you are mine!” Sherlock grunted pushing in further.

“Please, oh fuck-“ John groaned his own hips rolling up with every thrust wanting more, allowing the dirty words to wash over him."Harder."

 Sherlock followed John’s pleas, moving frantically with each drive forward he was sure to hit John’s prostate, it wasn’t long before John was coming again, his tight hole puckering around Sherlock’s hard flesh, causing the Alpha to spill into the wanting passage. John felt himself come again despite having been brought to orgasm earlier. His warm come sticky and hot between their two bodies, and the Omega felt complete. John sighed blissfully allowing himself to drop off into a deep sleep.

Sherlock  pulled his flaccid cock from John, grabbing his own shirt from the floor to clean up the mess on John's belly then his own That was the last coherent thing he accomplished before collapsing behind John and pulling the naked  Omega to him and falling into a welcomed sex induced sleep.


	17. EYES

John woke up sore, sticky and warm, very warm. Taking a deep breath the scent that was purely Sherlock streamed through him, seemingly taking up permanent residence in his lungs, on his skin, just everywhere.

Realization was there waiting for him, reality of what he’d done, he frowned, wishing his heart would slow down, the heavy drumming was so loud he was sure it would wake the sleeping figure next to him.

Sherlock, with his flawless skin, the sharp cheekbones, and thick mess of dark curls. John held himself back from running a hand through those curls, the memory of tangling his fingers through Sherlock’s hair pushing him down while John thrust upward into his wanting mouth.

Then of course everything after, John shifted uncomfortably thinking about the new experiences, this caused him to wince. The physical discomfort as well as the emotional; what did this mean for them?

Was it another show of Alpha dominance, was it because John had smelled like Tommy. Ugh, and Tommy was another thing, school would definitely be awkward.  

What was John thinking! He slept with Sherlock, hadn’t he told himself he wasn’t going to be some dog that accepted whatever scraps of affection Sherlock would throw his way.

He made a face when he shifted again, perhaps he’d skip PE and football practice today. Maybe a hot shower would help ease those sore muscles; he hoped it wasn’t always like that. Everyone seemed to brag it wasn’t so bad afterwards, but John would beg to differ. The young Omega was fairly certain he would not be doing **_that_** again anytime soon.

He remembered Harry’s warnings, that all Alphas lost themselves to the act, they became aggressive and almost cruel. Sherlock hadn’t been cruel, just-just forceful. And of course he would think John the biggest fool for not anticipating that, for expecting any less. Alphas were made to dominate, Omegas were supposed to be submissive. Even so, John had always thought he would spend his first time with someone he loved and loved him back.

He cringed hearing the echo of Sherlock’s words from days before, _“This doesn’t make us anything beyond what we are. I’m still not looking for a boyfriend John and especially not an Omega.”_

Then those gray eyes were on him, studying his face, John only stared into the cool depths wishing he could read the complexities that were locked away behind the steely gray irises.

John just laid there and allowed the older teen to study him, there was a frown creasing the smooth porcelain brow.

“John-“ Sherlock’s voice had a morning hoarseness to it.

The Omega felt his heart rate increase once more at the very thought of whatever conversation was about to happen, not knowing if he could take it.

“I-I have to get ready for school.” Was all the Omega could manage, his voice shaking, “Please get off of me.” Almost a whisper, the Alpha nodded and shifted moving away, and John could cry from the cool emptiness between them. He fought himself and the urge to move closer to nuzzle into the sweet scent of Sherlock’s, to whisper kisses over the older teens throat. Knowing damn well it would be seen as weakness that and Sherlock would be appalled by the show of affection. He didn’t come across as the cuddling type.

Rolling off of the bed, John winced again, he swore at himself then realized he wasn’t wearing his pants, of course not, stupid Watson. Cheeks burning red he quickly found them on the floor, ignoring his sore body he slipped them on and didn’t’ look back as he escaped out of Sherlock’s room.

He put a hand to his chest wondering why he felt as if his heart was bleeding, sinking against the door, he allowed himself to slide to the floor, he was angry at himself. This was all probably just a distraction for Sherlock, John couldn’t bare to be just a distraction. What was he doing here?

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock hadn’t expected to wake up next to a very warm body, usually after sex the other person left. This never bothered the younger Holmes in fact he preferred it, but waking up next to John naked, had felt right. Their limbs tangled and scents mingled, Sherlock could smell nothing else but John it was everywhere in the pillows, on his skin and he didn’t mind.

It wasnt what roused him, it was John’s hiss in pain when he shifted in Sherlock’s arms. Sherlock had read John’s confusion; his open expression was just as naked as his body.

The younger Holmes felt as if a hard stone had fallen hard on his stomach, John looked so vulnerable at that moment, so vulnerable and young. Sherlock was going to ask what he already knew, he should have deduced earlier, except his own hormones were getting the better of him. He loathed the idea biology could override logic. Now, now he hurt John, he could tell by the stiff movements, the bruises were apparent in the dim light of his room. Glancing at the clock on the end table it was midnight, John’s pathetic plea _“I have to get ready for school. Please get off of me.”_ Was transparent enough, and the heaviness in Sherlock’s stomach turned uncomfortably.  Was John weary of him?

If he had known that John wasn’t experienced-no no he should have known, should have deduced it easily. Dylan’s taunting words echoed through the halls of his mind palace, he would find the little bastard and make him pay for daring spread lies about John.

This was all wrong, Sherlock should have used his head, instead of thinking with his other. “Dammit!” He sat up heading for the shower he needed to think clearly, he couldn’t think with the smell of John on him, all over him. The memories were fresh and recalled John’s breathless words, the whimpers he’d thought were in pleasure but thinking now clearly they obviously were in pain.

The hot shower was punishing but it didn’t help, throwing on his silk robe and blue pajama bottoms Sherlock headed to John’s room, he needed to talk to the other boy, explain, dammit make amends.

He would promise not to touch him again, not to kiss him or-Sherlock felt his thoughts flash back to how John tasted how delicious his scent and warm the smaller body felt against his own.

Despite the situation Sherlock felt himself stirring, he took a deep breath, still smelling John on him, ugh it wasn’t helping, none of this was.

He hesitated at John’s door, then knocked softly at first there was no answer, he tried again. “John?”

Fear that John was hurt or gone flared through the Alpha and he pushed the door open. John was there on the bed curled up, a pillow over his head, the fresh scent of a shower lingered but Sherlock could still taste John in the air. John’s scent was warm and inviting and the Alpha took another deep intoxicating breath before starting forward, closing the door behind him.

“John-“

“Go away.” The Omega’s voice was muffled by the pillow over his head.

“John it is rather difficult to speak to you with a pillow over your face.”

“I like it here.” Came the quick reply. “Now go away. Please.” The Please sounded broken and Sherlock slowly slipped into bed beside John, swearing under his breath when the younger teen flinched and tried to scoot away. The Alpha in him acted quickly and caught up the escaping prey tearing the pillow away.

He didn’t expect the Omega to push him away, this escalated into a wrestling match, and ending with both rolling off the bed and Sherlock landing on top of John with a thud against the floor.

“John? Dammit, are you alright?” Sherlock jumped off the groaning figure, John had a hand to his head. Hands were helping John up and leading him back to the bed placing a pillow under his head.

“What the hell Sherlock.” John groaned rubbing the back of his head.

“This wasn’t wholly my fault, you were the one insisting on being childish when all I ‘ve done is show concern.”

“Concern?” John squinted, his pounding head turning more to a dull ache. No concussion just a bruise he was sure. Thank god for carpeting,  but what the hell was this about?

“Yes, I came to ugh see how you were.” Sherlock felt lost, this was rather uncharted territory, he needed to continue before he lost his courage, or sanity, the way John was looking at him, those beautiful blue eyes open and confused. How easy it would be to kiss the back of those perfect lids, kiss the questions away, take John’s mouth but softer this time less heated.

“I’m getting off track.” Sherlock growled causing John to flinch, it was frustrating for that reaction the idea that John would withdrawal from him in anyway, caused Sherlock a sharp pain in his chest. “John, I realize I was a bit rough-I didn’t know that you hadn’t-“

“We don’t have to talk about this.” John shifted sitting up, scooting until his back was to the head bored, he pulled his legs to his chest.

“I’m-my data was incorrect about you.”

“Data?”

“I just assumed that you were more experienced and-“

“Oh god are we really going to talk about this?” John hugged his legs tighter resting his head on his knees he refused to look at the taller teen. “Can we just forget it. I know you aren’t looking for a boyfriend or relationship or anything. I know you don’t care for Omegas I get it. As for you assuming whatever. I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean but if you thought I was just some slut-“

“John, you’ve lived on the streets long enough to understand there are certain ways to survive.”

John paled visibly in the dim lamp light. “You thought I whored myself out for what? And I thought you were supposed to be a genius. What the fuck- so is that it? You brought me here because you thought we could have some fun with no strings attached? You were bored right?”

“No.” Sherlock growled, “Dammit that’s not it at all.”

“Oh, then why am I here?” John felt tears burning the backs of his eyes,

“Why did you come?” Sherlock snapped.

“Because I care you idiot. I care about you. I love you, you damn machine.” John clasped his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. Why the hell did he just say that? God he was pathetic.

The two teens were frozen, John opened his eyes feeling the air cracking with something fragile between them.

Sherlock could feel an invisible pull from his chest as if an invisible string was pushing him to be closer to John and he instinctively fought himself. Sentiment. It made him sneer, made him want to escape or throw something. He couldn’t hear anymore from John or he would give in to his biology? His emotion? If John said anymore it would cause Sherlock to break or run.

 “Why do you kiss me one moment and ignore me the next? Why did we just-“ John felt his voice crack.

 “I don’t know.” Sherlock was on his knees facing John on the bed, his voice angry, he hated these confusing feelings and the idea that John was hurting because of him was making it worse, their scents were starting to mingle again, Sherlock wanted nothing more than to pull John under him, to sink himself into John, to be absorbed and close. To silence these doubts and nagging questions.

“I don’t know.” Sherlock growled moving off the bed deciding it best to put distance between the two. He fled from John from John’s scent from the questions and the unknown. He needed to think, he had to think clearly and John was preventing this. He entered his room dressing quickly, and making a hasty text to an old dealer.

The memory of John’s blue eyes, the hurt the questions followed him down the alleys, and into the dark.


	18. Hear

Running on little sleep John managed to make it through his first two classes before one of his teachers concerned about his coloring and none attention declared him ill and sent him to the nurses office.

John tried to convince the school nurse that he was fine, but she assumed he was just close to his heat and wrote him an excuse slip and ordered him home.

He did feel exhausted but it wasn’t for reasons anyone thought, he was weeks from heat and his regular supps kept him from experiencing anything more than a bit of a headache and upset stomach, sometimes cramps but nothing he couldn’t handle. Nothing worth skipping school for.

He made his way to his bed, Mrs. Hudson tutting the whole way there, he didn’t even change out of his school uniform before she closed the curtains and promised to bring him warm soup once he woke from his nap.

He couldn’t help but smile when she petted his head,

“John, you have a good heart. Don’t give up on him too soon. The boy is just lost, he might seem like a bloody genius both these Holmes can be just complete fools when it comes to matters of their own hearts as well as others. It was how their father curse the man, has raised them. It takes a special person to keep at it, to chip away the ice to see what they’ve hidden away underneath. “

John gave her a sad smile and the older woman continue to rub his head, dragging her dull nails over his scalp, he felt like purring. No one had ever touched him like this, or spoken in such a soft tone, not even Harry.

“You are a good boy John with a sweetness that this house hasn’t ever been exposed to. All the best things are worth fighting for, remember that. No matter what your gender, if It’s worth it you hold on and don’t let go.”

“Even if the other person doesn’t want you.”

She made a face “If that other person is Sherlock then the boy is an idiot and doesn’t know what he wants.”

“What if I don’t know what to do?”

“ Like I said dear, follow your heart. Instincts are all we have sometimes. Love is complicated take it from an old Beta. Love can lead us off path, but it can also lead us home. Now, you rest, and I’ll bring you something to mend that heart of yours when you wake.”

John’s cheeks burned red and he pushed his head into the pillow, Mrs. Hudson laughed softly kissing his head she left him to sleep.

John was sad to have her leave, having someone hold him in anyway felt nice, it was that annoying Omega trait needing always needing. It was frustrating, and of course Mrs. Hudson would know something was up, she cleaned the sheets. He’d almost want to die of embarrassment except he really did feel exhausted.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft watched the cctv camera, Greg was buying coffee and laughing with that idiot of a Sergeant, he hated how the woman leaned in unnecessarily close. Greg liked Alphas that was his quirk, he and his ex wife had both been Alphas and that hadn’t worked for the DI, the woman ran off with some low level Omega.

He looked well, the DI, Mycroft couldn’t see color but he could see the slow stiff limp had been replaced by more natural physical movements. Mycroft scanned the background, he had a man following the DI at a distance incase there was a second attempt.

Anthea frowned briefly over a message she received, she held a small stack, and sorted them from important to somewhat important.

“Something wrong Anthea?” Mycroft collapsed the cctv screen without looking up at his PA.

“Just a few messages for you sir. It seems Mr. Watson has  been sent home early from school. And Sherlock didn’t even bother to show.”

Mycroft frowned now, his PA continued “The Prime Minister wishes a word on that potential scandal.”

“I’ll be working from home.” Mycroft tried to keep the irritation from his voice and failed.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock angrily stormed through the front door stomping past the startled butler and disapproving Mrs. Hudson. He could careless, he had dialed every dealer he knew only to be ignored or stood up. He couldn’t help but think Mycroft had something to do with this obviously he was shoving his fat nose into Sherlock’s life again.

He passed Mycroft’s study the strange scent yet vaguely familiar was near the door. The partly opened door, “Now Mycroft you are a reasonable man. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what a great deal this is. I’m offering you my loyalty on whatever matter you wish passed you’ll have my backing. My son is a good young man, sturdy strong, our blood line is long and just as blue as yours. I’ve seen the boy’s school records, he’s smart enough and active in sports. I’ve seen the young man myself, I think he would definitely be breedable.”

“Father.” Sherlock could see the man in the uniform was standing next to an Alpha of similar height almost at the age where he would grow into his frame but not quite there yet. Sherlock knew the voice, it was that Alpha that had tried to mark **_his_** John. “Mr. Holmes Sir, I would like to formally ask you for permission to court John. “

Sherlock was pushing into the room teeth bared, he didn’t care to hear the answer. The younger Holmes ignored his brother’s rolling eyes and look of complete annoyance.

“No.” Sherlock growled.

“And who the bloody hell-“ The older red haired Alpha in a uniform demanded. Tommy put a foot forward in answer to the open challenge but the military man placed a firm hand on the young teens shoulder.

“This gentleman is my younger brother Sherlock.” Mycroft turned to his brother. “Sherlock this is Major Lowell and his son Thomas. This is a private discussion-“

“I’m surprised you allowed them in brother. You are getting slow in your old age, I have a feeling John has already declined the offer or proposition young Thomas has made. If I’m not correct he stopped by earlier under some pretense of apology, only to become to forward. John however is no pushover and so here we are Thomas Lowell with a bruised nose not broken, oh no. John is too kind to do someone such a disservice even if it’s someone who is mauling him.”

“What?” Sherlock grinned smugly he had his brother’s attention now.

“Just ask Mrs. Hudson, she was the one who let him in. And she also had to clean this lecher’s  blood from the oriental carpet. “

“That’s not exactly-“ Thomas started to stutter. “Did John say that?”

“Is it true boy?” The Major growled turning to his son.

“Not exactly sir, I mean-“

“So John didn’t punch you in the nose because you weren’t trying to mark him?” Sherlock asked sweetly causing the other Alpha to growl.

“Well?” Mycroft’s cool voice was menacing and sharp.

The younger Alpha looked away, “I did apologize and he accepted-“

“Because he’s an idiot. Of course he’ll forgive you he’ll forgive anyone!” Sherlock sneered.

“Mycroft forgive me I had no idea.” Major Lowell was taking his son by the scruff of the neck. “We need to talk of course before we go any further with our request.”

“You do that.” The older Holmes replied in his normal businesslike tone, dismissive and bored.

The Major said his goodbye and pulled his son out of the room, leaving Mycroft and Sherlock standing in complete silence, the tension still vibrating.

“Was that necessary?” Mycroft finally went to pour himself a scotch breaking the silence first.

“So that’s it Mycroft? You are trying to sell John off to the highest bidder?” The younger Holmes remained rooted in place a look of disgust on his usually stoic face.

Mycroft didn’t understand why he rose to the occasion, or why he allowed his younger brother to bait him. He couldn’t help but reply coldly.

“Well since you wont have anything to do with him I might as well make some kind of profit. Sentiment brother? Really? What would father say?”

It was this moment that John chose to enter the room and if Mycroft could have anticipated it he would have held back would have told his brother the truth. The fact was he had no intention of accepting any contract for John’s bond. Especially without first speaking to the younger boy. Instead John just stood there still in his school uniform eyes wide with hurt, confusion, and fear.

“John?” Mycroft tried to take a step towards the Omega without spooking him and failed. John just turned on his heels and ran, “Dammit Sherlock! I hope you’re happy!” the older Holmes snapped before trying to follow, it was too late the younger boy was quick, he nearly nocked a frazzled Mrs. Hudson over on his way to the door, and he was halfway across the estate lawn when Mycroft put in a call to have the boy brought back.

“I’ll find him!” Sherlock snarled only to be held back by his brother.

“No, you’ve done enough! Don’t think for a minute I haven’t guessed what you’ve been up too. I know that something happened between you too, and I know you’ve been skipping.”

“Not now Mycroft!” Sherlock tried to pull away.

“Yes now! My security will catch him! You however are under house arrest until I can have you drug tested.”

Sherlock tried to pull away but his brother held him tighter.

Sherlock was thrown in his room and for the first time in 19 years he was locked in. He kicked at the door angrily, before he started to destroy his own room. John was upset, it was his fault and Mycroft’s. Mostly Mycroft’s, ok he would admit it, it was mostly his fault. Sherlock had nothing left to throw or break, all he had were his thoughts and they were heavy, so much so he sank to the floor under their weight and laid there staring up at the ceiling feeling empty.

 

An hour later his phone vibrated in his pocket, hoping it was John the teenage Alpha quickly pulled it out.


	19. lights

John out ran the government goons that Mycroft set out to bring him back. All the Omega understood now was fear, home was no longer safe. Mycroft wanted to sell his bond! That’s why the older Holmes tolerated him, it made sense, John wasn’t anything but a bargaining chip. His heart felt ready to break as it pounded in his chest. John’s legs ached by the time he was done running, he found himself panting leaning against a dark alley’s dirty wall. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, fear that he could be traced John quickly removed the battery without checking to see who it was. He didn’t want to toss the expensive device, not when he could sell it for money or return it. As much as John hated to admit he did owe the older Holmes the expensive clothes and school. Even if it was all just a way in making John more appealing to wealthy Alphas.

He held back a sob, several tears made it past his defenses, more threatened.

The young Omega squeezed the disassembled device, wishing he could crush it like his stupid heart, instead he slid it into his shoes not wishing to have it pinched while he slept. He needed to find somewhere safe, it had been so long since he had to sleep rough but he’d manage. He could be strong, he had to be strong, he could do this.

He kept walking, gaining a second wind, he needed distance, distance between the two Alphas who had managed to break his heart. His stupid naïve heart, “Stupid John.” The Omega cursed. “So stupid.” The night air was colder, he wished he’d brought a heavier jumper with him or his coat, the gray jumper he wore was too thin, and again he swore at himself for being an idiot, this uniform would attract a lot of attention, unwanted attention.

 

Looking around he could already see this was the case, some of the rougher looking homeless mostly Alpha and Betas were eyeing him as he walked steadily down the dimly lit street. He realized too late he hadn’t covered his scent fear tore through him.

 

**_~0~_ **

Raz had just been finishing up a rather beautiful wall painting with a red can of pain when he heard several raised voices, looking over he could see a pack had cornered some poor kid. Raz rolled his eyes tossing the paint can into his bag before sniffing the air, he froze turning to Mike and Bill standing off to his side they’d caught the scent too.

“Oi! Fuck off!” Raz started forward aggressive and angry, he held his skateboard up ready to strike.

The young Omega with blond hair had a bloody nose and it looked like he’d just broke one of the Alpha’s noses as well as one of the other’s arms. These two were scowling angrily at the smaller boy, ready to retaliate.

 “John? Kid you ok?” Raz called out. There was no reply, Raz didn’t expect one, the kid was pumping out fear the whole street reeked of it, and it made Raz want to start knocking heads together.

“He yours?” One of the group turned angrily meeting Raz’s cold glare with an open challenge.

“Yeah he’s one of ours, and in case you didn’t know that Omega’s already been claimed by Siggy. Don’t think he’ll be too happy to know you were sniffing around his Omega.”

Raz knew Siggy’s name carried a lot of weight, and one of the Alphas chanced a step towards John sniffing around him, he cringed and hurried away, the others followed except the one glaring at Raz.

“Bugger off! Or me and my crew will show you what happens to those who trespass.”

The other Alpha growled and without losing eye contact he moved away.

“Catch you around kid!” He called, and Raz went to the terrified Omega, he was panting now his legs giving way, Raz eased him down to the ground,  crouching down Raz pulled his hooded black jumper over his head.

“It’s kind of chilly out. You lost? You’re far from home.” He was pulling his hoody over John’s head, he knew the Omega was far away in his own mind, he wanted to remind the younger kid that Raz’s scent meant safety, and he wasn’t kidding it was freezing out. “You need me to take you home?” Raz, waved his guys off, wanting to speak to the scared Omega privately. John was trembling, and he’d ripped his trousers at the knees the Alpha frowned wondering where the hell Siggy was, he should really take better care of his Omega.

“No. I don’t want to go home.” John managed through chattering teeth pulling his legs to his chest, he hadn’t registered he was wearing Raz’s hoody. His blue eyes kept searching the street where the pack of Alphas who had chased him five blocks, howling and catcalling.

“Want to talk about it?” Raz urged, but the blond only shook his head no. The Alpha sighed heavily and pulled the smaller Omega to his feet ignoring the boys attempt to push him away. “Come on then you aren’t sleeping out here.”

The older teen led John back to the safety of the pack, then to the warehouse. John didn’t seem himself, his eyes were wide with fear, in fact the fear rolled off of him causing others to take more close notice. Raz shot any challengers with a hard glare, just daring them. He and his pack kept close bringing John back to the warehouse someone lit the fire, Raz made a nest of old shock blankets and a pillow he managed to rustle up.

He waited for John to settle into the small nest the younger boy was skittish and jumpy, he would barely allow Raz to touch his shoulder or forearm. It took everything in the other teen to hold back his natural protective instincts which seemed to go into over drive in response to John’s fear. This was one of theirs. He belonged to Siggy and Raz needed to let Siggy know. First he needed to calm the kid down, he offered him a beer but the younger boy flinched away from it. Raz sighed heavily and took a swig, allowing the kid curl up in the small nest. This was causing a distraction, the fear was there but not so strong, Raz inhaled John’s scent and winced catching traces of Siggy. Guilt and fear wiggled it’s way past his own Alpha brain, Siggy wouldn’t be too happy if Raz scented what was already his. The older boy only finished off the beer and shakily sent a text to Siggy. One he should have sent an hour and a half ago.

**_Siggy found something you lost. Will keep him warm for you, you might want to come and collect soon.  –Raz._ **

 

**_~0~_ **

Dylan had watched the group chase John down the street he almost called his boss, until Raz and the pack got involved. Not wishing to include them in this little operation he instead decided to make a call.

The boss had given him the number, and now Dylan would get paid, he’d first lure Holmes out and he’d get John to follow.

He check his supply and then made a call to Holmes, to his surprise the guy answered on the first ring.

“John?”

He sounded desperate, oh, the two must have had a bit of a falling out, too bad.

“No. Better it’s D. I heard you’ve been looking for something to get your veins puffing. I also know where your little friend has gone off too. Meet up?”

“Fine, where.” The baritone sounded bored again but D knew the tone addicts took, the edge was still there.

**_~0~_ **

Dylan nearly skipped off to his next destination, bagging Holmes had been far too easy. And the man called himself a genius? What an idiot, now he just needed to get John away from the others.

He entered into the warehouse lighting a cigarette several members of the pack gave him a quick nod. It was late, and he found Raz spray painting a wall, Watson was curled up in a nest of blankets. How disgusting, the others had sacrificed their own comfort just for this creature in a damned school uniform. Watson always had a way of looking innocent. It was annoying.

He slowly moved towards the boy he hated and envied at the same time. Let’s see how innocent he is after Moran got through with him?

“John.” He nudged the Omega clamping a hand over the boy’s mouth. “Sssh.” He whispered not wishing to alert the others.

“Listen I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I saw your little boyfriend Siggy. He looks bad, I think he may have out done himself this time. I didn’t want to leave him in the alley but he’s way too heavy for me to carry.”

John sat up looking to where Raz was. “Nah better not alert the pack, Siggy seems to be fighting with Raz over you. He’s got into his drugged out mind you’ve decided to bond with Raz. Funny notion I know. But you know how Alpha’s can be. Maybe it’s best you talk him down and I’ll help you get him here. He refused to go to a hospital.”

John nodded in agreement and allowed Dylan to lead him out, he followed on exhausted legs to the alley except half way there Dylan halted. “Listen Johnny boy, we’ve known each other since we could walk. And your sister was an awesome chick, she used to sneak us candy and food while our fathers talked business. I want you to know I’m actually feeling a bit guilty about all this. But it’s my chance to get off the street and stop pulling tricks. You wouldn’t know nothing about that-“

“What are you-“ John was exhausted and confused, he’d come because he still cared for Sherlock. Dylan had a look in his eyes, something cold and angry. Before John could finish his question a hand clamped over his mouth and he was lifted up and thrown into the back of some van.

“Bye bye Johnny boy!” Dylan waved and the dark van sped off.

John kicked the doors, the man was driving and John couldn’t see anything, “Let me out!” He yelled kicking the doors again, but the driver ignored him, there was nothing to use as a weapon and the driver was separated by a metal fence.

John continued to throw himself against the door and yell until the van finally stopped he readied himself to jump out, to attack the other man when the doors opened he tried to duck past the strange Alpha dressed all in black.

The man laughed and caught him up easily dragging and carrying the squirming Omega into some empty storage building on the poor side of town.

“Oh, the Colonel is going to love you.” The man chuckled checking John’s pockets for a mobile or any kind of weapon before shoving him into a small windowless room and locking the door.

John tried to find a way out, a weapon, instead he discovered he wasn’t alone, there was an unconscious figure hand cuffed  to a chair.

“Sherlock?” The scent was there, John swore at his own trembling voice, this was real danger and now it was made even more severe.

“Sherlock!” John ran a hand through the dark curls, trying to steady his own breathing there was a bump just at the back of the Alpha’s head.

No bruises anywhere else, he wasn’t injured in any other way.

“Idiot!” John sobbed, guessing how the older teen had got himself in the situation. Obviously he called Dylan for a hit, and instead got a bump to the back of his head and cuffs. But why? Who were these thugs.

“Wake up, please.” John pulled on the cuffs, he had nothing to pick them with and the room was bare, except saw dust, they were in some kind of storage room the light kept flickering John hoped it wouldn’t go off.

The door opened and two large Alphas entered, John put himself in front of Sherlock, he was unconscious and therefore vulnerable.

“Awe cute, the little Omega is going to protect his little friend. Move kid.” One of the men went to grab John by the collar of his shirt he swung out and connected an elbow to the man’s softer abdomen, causing the thug to stumble back in surprise, then the smaller Omega sent a hard knee to the Alpha’s crotch, only to be grabbed up by the other similarly dressed Alpha in dirty jeans and a stained gray t-shirt. He was laughing holding John’s arms to his heaving chest, and squeezing the smaller boy who could only kick.

“Little bastard! Need to learn some manners!” The injured Alpha picked himself up and made a grab for the Omega.

“No bill! You know what the Colonel said, leave him, grab Holmes, we got the camera ready for the little show. The boss said it’s time to record-“

“Let go!” John demanded and the other Alpha pulled Sherlock’s chair out through the door.

“We’ll bring him back just got to show big brother what we have, then a bit of torture after he wakes up,  you don’t have to worry kid. The Colonel has special plans for you.”

They did bring Sherlock back he was starting to come around and John let out a sigh of relief, and at the same time true fear shot through him. These men were waiting for this moment, they wanted him fully awake when they started to beat him.

John wished he had some way to let Mycroft know-he could have slapped his forehead.

“Idiot John!” the Omega growled remembering the mobile and the battery in his shoes.

“Sherlock!” John touched the dark curls, and the cool cheeks. “Sherlock.” He embraced the half conscious teen. “They are going to hurt you when you wake up. I’m going to call Mycroft hopefully he can trace the signal and find you.”

John dialed the number it rang once before Mycroft’s deep voice answered.

“John-“

“Mycroft.” John wanted to weep, his hands and legs hell the whole of him was trembling out of fear. “Mycroft I don’t know where we are but these men have kidndapped Sherlock and I-“ He took a deep breath “It’s some warehouse. They are going to torture him and record it for some sick reason, the want your attention.” John whispered quickly “You have to find us. Can-“

“John, calm down. I’m sending someone-“

“Mycroft they are coming back. I’ll put the mobile on Sherlock they’ve already checked his pockets. They didn’t know I had my phone in my shoe-“

“Clever boy. Such a clever boy. John. Listen-“ Mycroft remained calm and his voice emanated composure, this anchored John. This and Sherlock’s beautiful scent.

“They are coming back-they keep saying I’m going to meet a Colonel. I don’t think they mean for me to stay in the same location-“ John heard the door being unlocked. “Oh, god. They’re back. Just find him!”

John slipped the phone in Sherlock’s inner pocket forgetting to hang up in his haste.

“Sherlock. I love you.” John whispered kissing his Alpha’s forehead. The gray eyes were just coming awake, they tried to focus on what his senses were telling him.

John was here in this room there was danger and others were coming.

“Hello Johnny boy.” Sherlock felt his skin crawl in response to the sour smell of fear, and the scent of another Alpha brought him fully awake. He could see John’s pale face, and the tall man with the blond hair and gold eyes were focused on the small Omega.

John took a step back but there was no where to go, he knew the man. It was the one from outside the shop, the one who Sherlock had nicked cigarettes and a wallet from.

He tried to run past the man but he was quick and the predator laughed whiled he caught up his prey, slamming him down hard on the ground pinning him easily, placing the boy in a submissive position on his back belly exposed. He held the boy's neck grinning in amusement. Colonel Moran ignored the Alpha in the chair he wasnt a threat and his curses and threats were amusing but not important. Right now, Sebastian had what he'd wanted and the fun would soon begin. 

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft snapped at his driver to hurry, and even with full control of traffic lights the older Holmes knew he would be there too late to save John. His jaw tightened and he growled in response to the muffled sounds of a struggle. Sherlock must have regained consciousness because he too was growling and swearing.

 


	20. Pin

Irene held all signs of anxiety back, Kate was safely tucked away at the brothel, she had her instructions. If Irene didn’t return she was to open the safe and delve out a severance to the workers and take Irene’s half. Kate would do this and she would have safe passage out of England.

The Alpha Woman entered Moriarty’s club, during the day it looked almost like a respectable business or an empty building instead of an illegal sex club posing as nightclub.

She’d been called for a meeting; somehow she wondered if it had something to do with the fact she’d tried to change business locations.

There was some big idiot at the door with dark glasses and a cliché v neck black shirt and expensive black slacks. Irene allowed the Beta to lead the way, but with a scathing glare warned him quietly not to touch her.

Her black stiletto heels echoed off the black tiled floors ominously, The Woman was rarely afraid but this Moriarty brought out the worst in everybody.

The tall Beta led her into one of the back rooms where she picked up several scents, well the overwhelming stink of sex littered the hallways, but this room smelled of nervous Alpha, several she knew on scent alone, some where dealers and others pimps. She entered, discarding the Omega scent she’d picked up faintly, aware that it was probably one of the poor sods that worked there. So she relaxed knowing she wasn’t the only Alpha here in the room nervous, and this was more of a business meeting than anything.

The room was clouded with smoke, and her fingers twitched in response. Kate had made her quit six months ago and now she could use one more than ever.

Several eyes glared in her direction, she ignored the idiots that she dominated business wise; straitening her tight black dress she took a seat at the far end of the oval shaped black marble table.

Moran entered irritably, she deduced easily that he was just as put out as she over this sudden meeting, he was wearing a green t-shirt a throw back from his army days, and a pair of black kaki’s. She noted the guns in his shoulder holster, never was he seen without them, his knuckles were red and scared. So he had been beating someone, poor bastard, probably another young Omega. She loathed men like these the ones who exploited children, she gave the young ones a home and proper training so they could make there ways in the world. Her clients were rich and sometimes they would even bond with one of her Omegas. Of course she earned a small fee for pairing the couple. It was a business and she couldn’t help if business was good.

Moran ran the meeting explaining that the boss was indisposed with other matters, Irene didn’t ask or care. This meeting was quick and basically it was to inform those at the table they owed dues to Moriarty and would be paying by the end of the week, if they didn’t then Moriarty would personally be paying them and their families and or business a visit.

Irene couldn’t hold back a shiver at the thought and took out her payment right away, always keeping diamonds on her, she pulled her bracelet off, “This should cover my half.”

Moran gave an approving nod, he took out his mobile and made a quick note, taking the bracelet he placed it in a black leather suitcase, three others had similar tokens of payment the others promised they’d bring cash in  a few more hours. Satisfied Moran waved the idiots off, Irene started to stand but the ex sniper grabbed her wrist, instinct nearly brought her own small pistol out from her garter but she held back.

“A word Ms. Adler.”

Irene pulled her arm free and took her seat, Moran waited for the others to take their leave.

“I need-“ Moran cleared his voice, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to pace. “I need your advice on an issue. First can I get you something to drink?”

Irene’s perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, “Yes, a drink would be lovely.” The sniper hit a button on the wall near a picture of old Victorian London.

“Drinks. Send in the whiskey.” He growled into the intercom and as an after thought. “And bring the boy.”

Irene kept the questions from her expression a young girl dressed in a French maid uniform entered quickly holding a tray, her eyes were glassy and Irene knew right away the poor thing was drugged. She smelled too sweet, and obviously an Omega. There were no visible bruises on her face or on any exposed skin but there were other ways to punish.

She placed the tray in the middle of the table and wordlessly poured the expensive whiskey. Then quickly and remarkably steadily took her leave, just as young boy was pushed into the room by the same large thug that had led Irene to the meeting.

The scent was similar to the Omega who had just left accept laced with something else, something familiar and Iren knew him, this young blond. For god sake he was still wearing his school uniform. Irene held back the urge to go to the child, his face was littered with bruises and his lip was split, blood stained the front of his uniform, carefully adjusting the gold pin on her shoulder she straightened, and so her act began.

“Oh, Sebby dear I had no idea you were a father. Your son is-“

“He’s not my son.” The Alpha snapped the yelling to the swaying boy. The small Omega could barely stand he was so drugged but she could see he was still stubborn and his dear face paid the price. “Come here.” The sniper growled, the young boy glared at the taller man and didn’t immediately respond. “Do you see what I’ve got to work with? The little bastard likes the beatings.” He stalked over to the boy, and it took every last ounce of restraint for the Alpha Woman to remain seated, the boy took the hard slap and spun into the wall without a sound. Moran bent down and grabbed the blond’s hair pulling him over to where he had first directed. He then forced the boy to sit on his knees near Sebastian’s chair. The sniper took a seat and placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder. Irene could smell the blood draining from the child’s nose no one moved to stop it.

“Sebby dear, you should take better care of your things. You’ll break him like the last five.” Irene sipped her drink casually.

The young boy was trying to concentrate on her words, it wasn’t clear if he recognized her. Guessing by the state of his clothes Sebby hadn’t tried to mount him yet, that and the sadist hadn’t had this kid longer than a week tops. _Oh Mycroft you idiot, I thought you’d take care of what was yours._

It seemed that no one cared for their Omegas these days, Irene wondered how long before the group would rise up against there masters and demand more rights. She’d thought this one was somehow related to Holmes or just a rentboy but he wasn’t. She knew almost immediately he couldn’t be, he wasn’t marked like a mate, sure he smelled strongly of Holmes but it was more like a familial bond, one a father would give his adopted children. It was the scent of family, but looking at the kid now you would never know.

“He’s rebellious and I’ve plied him with enough drugs to make him compliant but he still fights.” The blond Alpha growled pulling the boys head back exposing his bruised neck, and Irene could see collar marks. Bastard.

“Well he is a bit wild looking. The uniform is adorable, I had no idea you were into kinky costumes.”

“It’s not a costume. Although I do think I like it.”

“He could have potential with the right training.” Irene crossed her legs, cupping her own chin. “May I?”

The sniper stiffened but then nodded releasing John’s head, “Go to Irene boy and show some respect or I’ll put you in the box again.”

The young boy didn’t move right away but Irene only laughed, “Sebby don’t be too heavy with your fists.” She cut off the Alpha before he abused the boy anymore. “He’s a bit drugged. You might want to ease off, too much at this boy’s size and weight could be lethal and you do want him around long enough to enjoy him don’t you?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah.”

Irene crouched down taking a kerchief from her black handbag she put it to the boys nose. Blood was never her thing, she used riding crops and cuffs true but it was all in the name of pleasure. She trained with a softer hand and never used drugs; it distorted one’s natural scents.

She ran a hand through the boy’s hair, his blue eyes were unfocused and his head bobbed back and forth. She made a show of lifting his shirt and checking his arms for habitual drug use finding none just the marks from whatever Sebastian was injecting the boy with. She opened the boys mouth, finding nothing to disturbing at least none of the kid’s teeth had knocked out.

“He’s trainable Sebby, I’ll have to bring him back to the house-“

“NO.” The sniper roared. “He doesn’t leave here. You will do it here.”

Irene sighed absentmindedly petting the boys head.

“Oh, Sebastian, really no one would touch him at the House. They’re all Omegas. He’d be around his own kind, these younger ones need that, they nest-“

“No one is to touch-”

“And if I train him I want the drugs cut back, the kid can barely hold his head up for Christ sake. And no collars.” She was standing now, “It will take some time.”  


“I just want him like the last one you gave me. He was compliant.”

“What good that did you still ended up breaking him.” Irene huffed, crossing her slender arms over her chest.

“He cried too much. This one wont be like that. Johnny boy is different.” Sebastian was smiling almost lovingly at the young boy. Irene’s stomach turned and she swallowed the raising bile.

“Get him cleaned up, and don’t touch him until after I’m done. You want obedient but not a bloody robot. So like I said no drugs. And have you tested him to see when his heat will come.” The talk of heat had Sebastian’s eyes dilating and the man licked his lips in hunger.

“No. I haven’t got that far, I haven’t had the time to-“

“Well I’ll see to it, just no contact until I can show him some manners. If you take him too soon and he’s not ready you’ll break him. This one smells good, clean and unbounded.”

Sebastian kept his eyes on John standing up, “Deal. Tomorrow I’ll bring him to you-“

Irene grimaced when Sebastian turned away something told her the other man wouldn’t wait much longer before taking the smaller boy forcefully.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft glanced over his reports, Greg was working overtime on this case but Mycroft’s own men hadn’t been able to come up with any leads so he had no faith in the Yard.

Sherlock was out on the street with his homeless network the Alpha was driven and hadn’t eaten or slept in a week. Mycroft knew he would have to rein his brother in before he collapsed from fatigue.

Sherlock was trying to find this boy Dylan, the one who had set him up. The underhanded omega had seemed to disappear; even the homeless network was unable to find the boy.

The yard had cracked down on several illegal sex clubs in the last three days as a result of John’s abduction. Every time Mycroft waded through the filth searching the many terrified faces, so young. The Omegas were scared but none had seen the boy, they all were so beaten and drugged just getting that much out of them had been difficult.

“Sir.” Anthea entered “Ms. Adler has returned. She insists on a word.”

“Not now.” Mycroft was busy scanning CCTV camera’s. He’d put a price for the recovery of John.

“Oh Mr. Holmes it will only take a minute and I’m fairly certain you’ll want to hear me out.” Anthea gave the woman a dark look before being dismissed by her boss.

“What is it Irene. I assure you I am in no mood-“

“I’ve brought you a present dear.” She removed her gold pin, and took out the small device, handing it to the British Government with a smile he narrowed his eyes and took the small camera and connected it to his laptop.

Instantly a picture flashed on the screen and the video without sound started to play.

Mycroft wasn’t a man of violence but when it came to his family all civility was out the window. Irene hadn’t expected this strong reaction she was standing one moment the next there was a strong hand around her neck and she was flat on her back across the man’s desk.

“If you kill me you won’t ever find him.” She managed, the man released her suddenly and she was coughing holding a hand to her neck.

“Sebastian has him under tight surveillance. How the hell did he even get the boy? You blue blooded Alphas keep what’s yours under such tight security-“

“Where?” Mycroft tried to figure out what nightclub this was an office to, but his brain kept going back to the image of John’s bruised face and the rough hands that pulled him to his feet. Was it too late had he been assaulted, what other damage was done? And John’s heat, god would he be forced bonded to his rapist?

“Calm down. If you send your boys in guns blazing the kid will surely be killed. You don’t know Sebastian like I do. He breaks boys like John, breaks them and throws them away. If you want him back I want to discuss some terms for my safe passage out of London.” Irene massaged her neck. “He’s safe for now, but I wouldn’t give it more than two more days.”

“What do you want.” Mycroft snapped his hands gripping the back of his leather chair.

“First off Moriarty is out of town, his little errand boy Sebastian is watching things, Moriarty thinks you are as cold as ice. That you have no heart but we both know that’s not exactly true. If he finds out just how much you care about that Omega he’ll do something to make you wish you never had a heart. You need to call your dogs off, stop looking for the kid, it’s obvious to me, and if Moriarty were here he would catch on immediately. Sebastian is a bit slower.

Tomorrow he’s supposed to bring the boy to my brothel for special training, when he does you can have your DI raid us, but you will allow My Omega and I a free pass and see that my Omegas all are treated fairly. The boy will be among them. I cant tell you were the boy is now or Moriarty will know it was me. We must be smart about this Mycroft. If that psychopath suspects for a minute-well like I said the man will make you wish you truly were heartless.”

“Why are you really doing this? We both know you can find passage-“

“You underestimate this man Moriarty, he’s got people everywhere. Several politicians and presidents are in his pocket. He’s not as small time as you think. I’ve already tried to disappear the man can be very persuasive. I know you have far better resources than I. And I trust you can truly hide a girl away. So do we have a deal?”


	21. CONTROL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit violent the tags should say it all.

The next day Mycroft arrived at the brothel behind Greg and his squad only to find the building abandoned, the door had been kicked in and to Mycroft’s horror there were bodies everywhere. Sherlock raced through the house calling for John, some of the younger officers were outside being sick, even Greg a hardened DI had a hard time stomaching the massacre of young Omegas.

How Sherlock knew about the sting was beyond the older Holmes and he didn’t want to put any thought into it. Not when there was such devastation around him, he needed to keep calm, needed to find John.  The smell of death, the stench of fear was almost too much even for the supposed ' _Iceman'_

“They can’t have been dead longer than an hour!” Sherlock growled, moving down the corridor, several Alpha’s were dead in the hall, someone had shot them not a professional but definitely not an amateur. Following the trail of blood, a woman definitely an Alpha, bleeding, a stomach wound, painful but she was determined. Following someone, where? He made his way towards one of the backrooms, they found several Omega sex workers who had barricaded themselves in a room. Still no John, the blood trail stained the hard wood floors away from the locked door, the same trail that had led Sherlock to the door in the first place.

Sherlock burst back outside he glared at the weak constables and forensic officers. All useless idiots!

“Mycroft get the cctv camera footage! We need to know where she went!” Sherlock growled his face pale, he pointed to the corner of the street where several cars had been parked, by the pile of cigarette butts they’d been there earlier and had left in quiet a hurry due to the black tire marks on the road, all in less than an hour. “Start there!”

**_~0~_ **

John couldn’t remember when the drugs wore off, sometime in the night he found himself puking into a toilet, his left wrist was cuffed to the pipes of a sink. There was a water bottle near his knee. The bathroom thank god was clean, and the toilet in reach. Someone must have anticipated his reaction.

His head was spinning and his right check burned, bringing a shaky hand to it he could feel the bruise, and his mouth tasted like copper. Glancing at the clothes he was in made his stomach turn once more. He smelled like soap and felt clean enough but he was wearing a pair of white boxers and his clothes were gone. He rinsed his mouth and pulled on his cuffed wrist, apparently he’d been at it longer because there were deep cuts from where he tried to pull his wrist free.

“Oh, you’re finally awake. That Woman knows her stuff, perhaps that drug was a bit overboard. I never had to drug the others.” John pulled on his wrist trying to scoot himself into a corner as far away as possible from the drunk Sebastian Moran. The older Alpha had his shirt off and was wearing his black kakki’s there was blood on his hands dried blood. John didn’t recognize the smell and knew it wasn’t his. Moran took a drink from the tumbler in his hand, John guessed the amber colored liquid to be whiskey.

The Alpha caught the quick look and smiled brightly, “Want a drink?” John shook his head pushing his back against the side of the porcelain tub. Moran was filling the small room kneeling beside John. “You should rethink your answer, it might make things easier.”

Sebastian used his free hand to caress John’s bruised cheek. “You’ve such an angel's face.” His cold eyes tried to hold John’s blue, and the Omega hated how he couldn’t get his body to stop trembling, this amused the Alpha. “You smell so fresh and untouched.” The calloused hand moved from John’s face to rest on his shoulder the thumb pushing into John’s adam’s apple, squeezing slowly. “Drink.” He put the tumbler to John’s lips, the Omega turned his head but the sniper held him in place squeezing his neck John gasped for breath his mouth opening and the sniper poured the burning liquid into his mouth.

“Why must you fight me?” Sebastian snapped irritably.

“Piss off!” John chocked out coughing the liquid was to strong and his stomach empty he felt himself ready to be sick. Moran must of noticed because he jumped back, laughing when John turned back to the toilet to drive heave.

“I love your fire Johnny boy. You would make a wonderful bondmate. Or babies would be strong and beautiful. “ Moran was petting John’s hair, sliding his calloused hand back cupping the nape of John’s neck then continuing to caress downward, his rough fingers caressing John’s back.

“I know you’re holding out for home Johnny. Wanting badly for someone to rescue you. Who’s going to help you huh? Do you think they are looking for you? That kid didn’t even want to bond with you did he? I do, and once we do you’ll see just how appreciative you should be that I chose you. You’ll crave it and never have enough.”

“You’re insane.” John took a deep breath rinsing his mouth once more.

“Yes, well. I did try to be nice.” Moran sighed, “I had hopped this would be consensual.”

John didn’t have time to fight or the energy, the bigger male was pulling his good arm and there was the pinch of a needle entering his skin.

“No-“ John whimpered as the rush of the sedative overwhelmed him, he was vaguely aware of his wrist being uncuffed, the sickenly gentle words from the sour smelling Alpha as he wrapped John’s wrist. Then the cuff’s were returned and John was left on the floor of the small bathroom.

“Sssh, now. I want you to watch. Maybe you’ll learn something.”

The scent of Moran was everywhere, it was thick and stifling, John realized he was sedated but just to the point where he was aware of everything he just couldn’t move too quickly. Then the scent of another Omega started to fill the room, had someone knocked?

John was only aware that Moran was no longer drowning him with the stink of gun oil and whiskey.  There was fear here, fear and someone was crying another Omega. Even with his senses dulled John could feel the terror and something else.

“Sssh, you don’t want us to kill your dear Alpha do you?” Moran’s overly sweet voice was doing the opposite of calming the poor girl. John could see the blond woman, she was thin, and wearing a black dress, the collar was ripped and a darkening bruise started to stain her cheek, and John winced, knowing exactly who hit her. The tall sniper was petting her hair the same way he did John, again the teenage Omega felt his stomach revolt except he had nothing left to throw up. John tugged on his cuffs again, it was futile but he couldn’t help wish his wrists were smaller, wish he could use the blood to slip free, instead his wrist was slightly swollen. The scents from the bedroom were making their way into the bathroom, causing John to gag.

Something else about the poor Omega’s scent, it was heavier, almost over powering and clashing with Moran’s.

John felt his own cheeks flush in response and from where he was crouched down he could hear her quiet sobs.

“You say no my dear, but your heat-“

“Stop! Please.” The Omega pleaded and John couldn’t watch he wanted to block out the scent of heat and the sounds.  

“Watch Johnny boy, watch and maybe you’ll learn something.” The Alpha taunted from where he was straddling the poor girl on the bed.

From the bedroom he could hear Moran’s growls and vicious words, was that how all Alphas were when heat hit? The Omega didn’t look or sound like it was at all pleasurable, John pulled on his cuffs wanting to get away needing to flee from this viciousness that filled the air. It was sickening and wrong, it wasn’t right, how could any of this be alright?

 

Then Moran was laughing and grunting, “That’s my knot.” He must have pushed in further because the Omega on the large king size bed was whimpering louder.

John tried to block out the sound of flesh slapping flesh, their was nothing on the mattress but a black sheet, no pillows or duvet. Nothing for comfort, this wasn’t about comfort the Alpha was making a point, cruelly stating his dominance. “This is **_her_** fault.” The sniper growled down at his victim. “You understand your Alpha forced my hand. This is her punishment for trying to betray Moriarty and if you’re especially good I’ll let **_her_** live.” There was no sound from the woman under Moran, and John wondered what had been so awful that this was the Alpha’s punishment, and how unfair that the Omega pay for what her mate had done.  “You cant tell me she’s better than me? You’ll never want to go back and we’ll see if she still wants you when you’re carrying my pup.”

John didn’t watch he turned away and covered his ears, shivering against the violence of what was about to happen.  John curled in a ball and sobbed quietly not wishing to draw attention to himself. He wanted to go home, and in despair realized he didn’t have a home.

Though he was trying to hide away from this situation, he couldn’t wonder too far in his mind to block out the scents, and he tried to curl tighter into himself when he caught the stench of others, he kept his hands over his ears, until someone was touching his shoulder his eyes flew open and it was Moran offering him more of the drink. John tried not to look past the glass into the white carpeted room, where three others were waiting for one more Alpha to finish knotting their victim. The stink of fear and blood was in the air, it was maddening and the young teen could hear the laughter and grunts from the others.

Sebastian spoke softly his mouth close to John’s ear, too close, the teens whole body shook uncontrollably, his skin prickling and burning where Moran touched him. It was a painful burn and John cringed trying to push his back into the side of the tub.

“It’s alright John. It’s your turn next. I know I said I’d wait but I cant. Don’t worry. And if you are good I wont share you with them. It wont be as fun for you not being in heat. I cant say the same for me or the boys.”

John didn’t reply, he couldn’t breathe, and everything was so suffocating here, his lungs revolted against the foul scents, his stomach as well. Blue eyes wide and red rimmed half glazed focused on the clear glass holding the amber liquid, an idea forming in his mind.

He accepted the glass shakily, and Moran petted his hair once more, the scratches on the snipers face and chest looked painful and John was glad the woman at least got a few punches in. John wished he had something sharp to drive into the sadist’s neck,  knowing monsters like Sebastian would have no heart so it would be a useless place to strike.

The young Omega turned his head from Moran’s nudity and instead concentrated on the glass tumbler in his unsteady hand. The whiskey sloshed onto him, he felt numb staring at the droplets running off his skin dripping onto his thigh. His mind was wondering and he needed to maintain focus just a little longer, just a little longer and he would be free.

 He was alone in the bathroom, he kept telling himself that, alone and he hadn’t much time. It was his turn next, _his turn_. The teenage Omega needed to get away, there was only one way out.

He shakily raised a free hand to the white towel just above his head hanging from a metal hook in the wall. John reached for it, knowing from the noises in the other room no one would be concentrating on him.

He wrapped the tumbler in the towel and with all the force in him slammed it down hard onto the white tiled floor. He waited for someone to demand what he was up to still not daring to look up, not wishing to see any of what the five were up too.

He opened to towel, the glass had splintered into three large shards,  he took the sharpest one and without hesitation brought it up to his good wrist slashing downward, the blood was quick to start flowing. It practically gushed from the middle of his wrist, falling onto the white tiled floor, puddled and pooling John tried to cut his already injured wrist but his hand felt numb and he couldn’t hold the glass, so he settled for the one wrist, and leaned back against the tub, closing his eyes and thinking of the last and only place he called home.

The Omega wondered if Mycroft would have truly sold his bond, or would he have listened to John decline the offer? Mycroft would have chosen someone nice, despite the cool persona Mycroft did care. After all the way he worried over the injured DI, and John knew the man worried, he'd seen the expression on the Alpha's face when he thought no one was looking.  John smiled sadly, Tommy had been nice. But John knew now he would always love Sherlock.

“Sherlock.” John sighed to himself, taking a shallow breath, already he thought of the dark curls and porcelain skin. It’s not fair to wish things from people they cant give, is it? Well it didn’t matter John wouldn’t be seeing the two brothers again. He wished he’d said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson instead of running past her, even if she knew what Mycroft had planned, John couldn’t help but think she would have at least stood up for him.

He imagined the big empty house, with the two workaholic brothers and the sweet housekeeper that once was a nanny and always would be. He imagined himself cross legged on the floor in the sitting room with the medical journal in his lap, listing to Mrs. Hudson hum lightly as she dusted, and hearing Mycroft rustling through his paperwork reading a file over in the corner near the window. Then the slamming of the front door almost like a gunshot, causing his relaxed body to jerk but not enough to bring him out of his dream, and then Sherlock’s quick steady feet making their way towards him. What a great dream.

“John?” the baritone voice sounded like an echo here, and it made the room John was sitting in shudder. The young Omega didn’t look up from the medical text he held not wishing to shatter the dream he’d composed. Not wishing to return to cruel reality waiting just outside the small bathroom he was trapped in.

Instead he allowed the hazy corners of the room to snap inward and pull him into the dark. Somewhere the echo of Sherlock’s voice vibrated through him.


	22. HEART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is coming to an end...soon there shall be a bit of an epilogue.

Sherlock paced the hospital waiting area of the private hospital.

“Why can’t we see him now?” Sherlock hissed running a shaking hand through his dark curls.

“Brother please sit down, it’s been two days, all we know is that John is awake.” Mycroft firmly held his umbrella tapping it on the white tile floor. He was siting in one of the ridiculously uncomfortable and equally ridiculously colored beige chairs.

They waited for the Doctor, since hearing John had awoken, for the past hour.

The Doctor arrived looking flushed and holding an expensive handkerchief to his bleeding nose.

“Mr. Holmes.” The Doctor greeted Mycroft, offering his free hand to the British Government. Sherlock took in the man’s appearance and before anymore words could be said he shot down the corridor in the direction of John’s room.

“Dammit Sherlock!” Mycroft growled.

 

Sherlock ignored his brother; the man must be getting slower and slower in his old age. John was in distress, he’d obviously punched the Doctor, meaning he was awake and absolutely terrified.

The younger Holmes shuttered remembering how he had found John, he thought the young blond was dead, Mycroft’s idiot agents had stormed the house, they had shot and killed anyone in the halls, several of the sex club room contained drugged young Omegas forced into prostitution. There was an exchange of gunfire, and the DI held Sherlock physically back until the area had been cleared.

 That’s when they found the Moran’s room, it had to be the snipers. The room John was in-Sherlock had to take a breath, it reeked of sex and heat, and fear. The woman an Omega had been smothered with a pillow, Sherlock looked away from the body. He had followed the blood trail of this Omega’s Alpha. Irene Adler, had shot two of the men, before succumbing to her own wounds, she must have let go after discovering her mate was dead. Sherlock could only guess how the woman felt, the drowning helplessness and the ultimate realization that she had failed the only one who mattered.

He glared at the dead finding Moran wasn’t among them, the bastard most likely slipped away, but Sherlock would see him dead if it were the last thing he did. He glanced around the room, holding his jacket’s sleeve to his nose, the bathroom door was open and he could see blood pooling around a slumped figure. He didn’t chance a sniff to the air, couldn’t, he hoped it wasn’t John, he prayed.

Moving into the room, his deductive brain in over drive, he knew those legs, knew the feeling of them wrapped around his waist, tangled in his own, knew that body all too well.

He didn’t realize he was yelling until Greg was behind him trying to pull him away from the unconscious Omega. Sherlock couldn’t do anything but yell John’s name, and give his cold body a shake receiving no  response. It was Lestrade who demanded Sherlock to move, the DI shot the cuffs off. Wrapping a handkerchief around John’s bleeding wrist. The DI who called the medics to the room, and then it was Mycroft who in an unprecedented brotherly action put an arm around Sherlock. The British Government held his almost catatonic brother in the back of the black government car all the way to the hospital. 

Mycroft promised and reassured they wouldn’t let John go so easily, that the best Doctor’s would be taking care of the blond. As soon as he was well they would be taking him home, and Mrs. Hudson would see to the boys comfort, Mycroft would see to the boys security and Sherlock, Sherlock would be sure not to leave John’s side.

Sherlock didn’t come out of whatever state he entered until the Doctor declared John in stable condition but then the older Alpha quickly added that John wasn’t in any condition for visitors, as soon as they had his blood pressure and his system cleared of whatever drugs he was given then maybe the Omega would be ready to see family once he awoke. Now the man was changing his tune, and Sherlock knew exactly why.

The Alpha found his John’s room easily, although John’s scent was coated with the taint of medications and sterile tubes delivering fluids into his veins, his scent was still just as strong and tempting.

The sound of yelling and objects crashing to the floor brought Sherlock bursting into the room.

Sherlock growled savagely taking in the scene, three nurses all Alphas had John cornered, the young Omega was pressed into the wall, his body trembling, blood dripping from where he pulled the IV from his hand, the bigger of the nurses had a bruised cheek and several scratches on his arms, he held a syringe in his hand, the other two were moving, in.

They all froze hearing the territorial growl of an Alpha ready to defend what was his.

“Mycroft deal with them before I do.” Sherlock snapped without looking behind him at his breathless brother. The other Holmes couldn’t have missed the restraints on the bed or the fact that the majority of medical staff were Alphas. Even an idiot would deduce that this was a bad idea when dealing with a traumatized Omega. One who had been held by an Alpha sadist and drugged repeatedly.

Sherlock moved past nurse Dumb and Dumber, John sensing there were more Alphas had crumbled to his knees covering his head with his arms and hugging his knees to his chest at the same time; he was rocking back and forth a sure sign of distress.

“John.” Sherlock waited for the room to clear before speaking, “John.” He neared his Omega, crouching down so he was at the same level. “You’re safe, now. No one is going to hurt you.”

John whimpered when Sherlock put a steady on hand on the young blond’s shaking shoulder.

Mycroft remained by the door his temper flaring over how poorly the situation had been handled. He demanded some Omega nurses and rightly fired the idiot Doctor; Anthea was already informing Mycroft that she had called in an Omega Doctor and specialist.

Mycroft watched as his brother managed to calm the terrified Omega down,  the younger Alpha turned to his older brother and motioned to the blankets on the messy cot. Mycroft entered slowly, aware he needed to calm himself or it would only add more tension in the room. He quickly placed a blanket around John’s shoulders, and Sherlock accept the two pillows Mycroft had retrieved as well, placing them around John. To Sherlock’s surprise, without hesitation Mycroft Holmes removed his expensive gray suit jacket and sat on the floor near the still rocking Omega.  However the boy didn’t cry or whimper when Mycroft neared placing the jacket over the boy’s trembling shoulders.

Anthea quietly shut the door, without looking up from her blackberry.

The DI would find the two Holmes brothers sitting on the floor next to the young Omega who had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep curled up in a nest of blankets he had his head on Sherlock’s knees and Mycroft’s suit jacket drawn over his small shoulders.

The British government sat quietly watching his brother rake fingers through John’s blond hair. Lestrade held his breath, Mycroft was resting a hand on John’s back his fingers tapping gently. It was in rhythm with the Omega’s breathing. Greg had always wondered about Mycroft’s heart, and now his questions were answered.


	23. EPILOGUE SON

_**EPILOGUE** _

_**FIVE YEARS LATER** _

Sherlock paced the hospital corridor, his hand running through his dark curls.

“Sherlock you aren’t helping the situation, do sit down or I will have them sedate you.” Mycroft snapped shifting uncomfortably in the plastic chair.

“Mycroft, it’s already been an hour longer than they said it would be. John’s been back in surgery too long. And no one has yet to tell me what’s going on! He was fine one minute and the next-“

“Brother these things happen, he’s strong and we both know that. Your mate can handle whatever is thrown his way for godsake he made it through the army, and medical school. I’m sure an emergency c section is a walk in the park from bullets and final exams. Now sit.”

“He’s right dear Your brother and you both came a bit on your own schedules Doctor’s be dammed.” Mrs. Hudson had a calming hand on Sherlock's forearm.

Before Sherlock could respond the doors to the operating theater swung open and a doctor wearing surgery scrubs approached. Sherlock didn’t dare look the man in the eye to afraid at what his deductions would tell him.

“Mr. Holmes.” The Doctor smiled brightly “Congratulation’s it’s a healthy baby boy.”

“And John?” Sherlock choked, holding his breath.

“The bleeding was a bit difficult to stop but we’ve managed to control it. He’s unconscious and sedated but he will also make a full recovery. Male pregnancies especially the first can be a bit difficult but your mate is strong and he’ll be healthy enough to provide more pups as long as you wait at least a year before-“

“We will never be doing this again.” Sherlock growled “Where are they?”

“A nurse will-“ Sherlock ignored the doctor and directed the nurse to lead the way. Mycroft rolled his eyes and apologized following his brother with Mrs. Hudson.

They entered the room just as Sherlock growled at one of the nurses that moved to take the baby from the small cot near John’s bed.

“Sir, we are merely checking your son’s vitals.” The nurse offered slowly taking a step back.

“Fine make it quick.” Sherlock hissed edging closer to get the first look at his son. A blond haired boy who blinked his gray eyes up at Sherlock, the boy was pushing his dimpled fist into his mouth hungrily and whined when the nurse unwrapped him to check his nappy.

“There now he’s all yours.” The nurse replied calmly, handing Sherlock a bottle and lifting the irritated infant into her arms, the boy squirmed and started to whimper, Sherlock felt a sudden possessiveness in the pit of his stomach and before he knew what he was doing he was taking the child from the nurse who only smiled.

The baby’s gray eyes had speckles of blue, a soft blue and Sherlock could see John in the way the boy scrunched his nose, “Here, I guess you want this.” Sherlock spoke and the boy stopped fidgeting instead his eyes widened and he stared up at his father.

The Alpha could smell the sweet scent of formula mixed with John’s and his own, it was a pleasant scent, familiar and comforting.

Sherlock placed the bottle to the boys lips and he instinctively started to suck. Sherlock couldn’t help but smile down at this tiny creature, “So you are the one who’s been kicking me while I’ve been trying to lay next to your father?”

The baby didn’t respond with any sounds other then a greedy sucking. “You’ve Mycroft’s appetite.” Sherlock marveled, his long fingers itching to touch the soft curls, the baby was a few weeks early but he was a normal weight and despite the rushed delivery he was alert and awake, content on being held and fed.

Sherlock moved towards John, still sleeping, he looked pale and Sherlock didn’t like the bag of blood hanging next to his mate’s IV. He made a face knowing the transfusion would make John smell different later but it wouldn’t last too long.

“This is your father.” Sherlock tilted the baby’s head into the crook of his arm allowing him a view of his father. “So many adventures he’ll have for you. He’s a great story teller. And I will show you everything you’ll need to know about chemistry.”

Mycroft cleared his throat, Sherlock didn’t look over instead he continued to tell hi son, “And think of all the new ways of annoying Mycroft we can invent together.”

The child blinked staring up at his father a chubby hand wiggling free of the blue blanket waving around awkwardly before finally grasping onto the back of Sherlock’s hand, the one holding the bottle. The sudden contact from the soft warm tiny hand with Sherlock’s own skin made the Alpha catch his breath feeling another surge of possessiveness, and love. It was almost instant, and to Sherlock’s surprise it wasn’t at all unwelcomed. In fact he felt his own eyes prickle in response to a bond that was so instant and perfect.

“May I see him Sherlock?” Mrs. Hudson tiptoed into the room, and Sherlock couldn’t help but return her beaming smile. She held her arms out and Sherlock reluctantly let the child go, the pale blueish gray eyes followed him with an uncertain expression but then Mrs. Hudson spoke and those eyes were focused on the housekeeper, now Nanny once again.

“Oh, aren’t you just an angel.” She cooed and the baby smiled momentarily forgetting the half empty bottle in his mouth. “Oh Sherlock he’s just beautiful.” Sherlock could easily deduce that young Sherrinford would be like John easy to love.

Sherlock had always been told by his parents he was hard to love since birth, well except for Mrs. Hudson, but she also loved Mycroft so her judgment was questionable.

Then Mrs. Hudson was handing the child over to a very nervous Mycroft Holmes, the British Government did as instructed by the old Nanny. He cradled the baby in his arms and was sure to support this tiny creatures head,

 “I don’t-“ He tried to hand the child back but Mrs. Hudson was approaching John’s bed. Sherlock hovered near his brother anxiously. Torn between the enjoyment of watching Mycroft look horribly uncomfortable and the instinct to hold his child and keep him safe from whatever real or imagined dangers. Except the boy was cooing now, pushing his bottle out of his mouth, Mrs. Hudson smiled. Beta babies were unable to purr and they didn’t start cooing until about four months but Alpha or Omega babies purred almost right after birth and cooed when they were happy.

Mycroft could only stare down at his nephew unaware of the formula staining his expensive suit. Mrs. Hudson bent low and kissed John’s forehead whispering to him endearments, she then returned to Mycroft’s side collecting the near empty bottle forgotten by Sherrinford and Mycroft.

“Alpha and Omega babies coo when they are happy.” Mrs. Hudson explained.

“Poor thing doesn’t know any better.” Sherlock gently removed his child from his brother’s embrace. The blueish gray eyes were back to observing him, turning his face into his father’s suit.

“He’s smelling you Sherlock. He recognizes your scent and your voice.” Mrs. Hudson whipped her eyes. Sherlock heard the baby sigh and yawn. And then John started to stir.

“Sherlock?” his voice slurred eyes glassy.

“John.” Sherlock was at his mate’s side. The baby yawned again snapping his attention to his father’s voice.

“The baby-“ John winced shifting slightly. The baby whimpered in response to his father’s distress.

“Is healthy and fine. Look.” Sherlock leaned over and John’s glazed eyes opened wider. “He’s perfect John. Look at him, perfect and blond.” John grinned sighing heavily “He’s beautiful like you.” John whispered before slipping back into his drugged sleep.

Sherlock climbed onto the bed next to John and Sherrinford started to doze happily, purring between the two of them.

“Oh John I was just transport, just a body before you came along. You were the soul I needed to truly live.” Sherlock whispered to his sleeping mate, nuzzling John's neck, content with the nearness of his family, and the sense of completion he had.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed his love, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson left the two shutting the door quietly behind them.

The British Government  was met outside by his PA, who held a fresh suit jacket matching the one he was wearing. He frowned glancing down at the formula stain wondering how long that had been there. He happily accepted the jacket.

“Sir.” She continued to click on her blackberry, “We found him.”

Mrs. Hudson was speaking quietly to one of the nurses so Anthea continued quietly. “He and Moriarty are back in London. We’ve traced him to an art gallery but they’ve vanished again.”

Mycroft growled low glancing back towards the room that his family was nested comfortably in.

“I took the liberty of assigning extra guards to the floor as well as outside this building and 221B.” Anthea stated coolly continuing to tap on her blackberry. “Congratulations sir.”

Mycroft nodded stiffly, buttoning his clean jacket he grabbed his umbrella that Anthea was holding out and the two disappeared down the hall.

There was a game he was about to end once and for all.

THE END


End file.
